


The Last

by Winter_Witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: It all started when the disease spread, no one ever thought it would happen, not in a small town like ours. People called it the end, the apocalypse. People dying then coming back with a hunger for flesh. I’ve watched my family go through this and I barely escaped. My parents, my sister, my brother… All dead. I would have died too if my best friend hadn't shown up on time. I am a carrier of the disease, making me immune. Also very valuable for the scientists. They use my blood to try and make a cure. It's not pleasant but we need one. I sighed as I packed up my bags in my old house. Everyone five to twenty one was required to go live at the schools that were guarded and we were taught to survive on our own. At least I would be with my friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends and I wrote this, I hope you enjoy

 

Avalon’s POV

 

It all started when the disease spread, no one ever thought it would happen, not in a small town like ours. People called it the end, the apocalypse. People dying then coming back with a hunger for flesh. I’ve watched my family go through this and I barely escaped. My parents, my sister, my brother… All dead. I would have died too if my best friend hadn't shown up on time. I am a carrier of the disease, making me immune. Also very valuable for the scientists. They use my blood to try and make a cure. It's not pleasant but we need one. I sighed as I packed up my bags in my old house. Everyone five to twenty one was required to go live at the schools that were guarded and we were taught to survive on our own. At least I would be with my friends.

Jack, one of three males in our group, Nadia, the fast one, Alice, the cook, Willow the smart one, Andre, the second male, Raiden, the quiet one, another guy too, Erica , the smart elic. Nadia and Andre are a couple. Have been long before any of this happened. Raiden and Jack were dating but it ended in a mutual friendship. The rest of us are single. I just want to take a moment to honor the two friends who caught the sickness, John and Isaac. Just take a second and think about how mortal we really are. I suppose I should describe us all. 

Me, I’m a raging redhead with brown eyes and a temper, my nickname is freckle face. I have a lot of freckles. I braid my hair a lot, I’m kinda short, not like super short but I’m small and kinda fluffy, you know, just curvey. I’m a bit bottom heavy but I think I look good.

Jack, he has jet black hair and brilliant green eyes. At 6’7” he stands above the rest of us. Built and a bit broad shouldered. Washboard abs too. He’s not bad looking but he is very gay, or I think so, he swears he’s bi. I failed to mention this but he's sort of the jack of all trades. He can do basically what the rest of us can't. No pun intended with the whole Jack thing.

Then there’s his sister, Alice, she does most of the cooking in our little coven, but we all have to learn it. She's just the best at it. She's of medium height, about 5’6” really. We can all cook somewhat, except Raiden and Erica . Alice has long blonde-ish brown hair, and golden eyes. She’s kind of built, and is one of our best fighters. We usually call her Ali.

Nadia has auburn hair and silver eyes. She's the tallest girl at 5’7”. She and Andre were dating before the virus, still are. We all think they’re the cutest couple in the history of ever. Nadia’s the fastest of us all, and she always jokes that she’ll always survive being attacked by zombies because she’ll just leave us in the dust.

Willow’s the shortest of us all, at about five feet tall. Her natural hair is dark brown, but she dyed it a few months ago, so now it’s kind of reddish, not really. She has dark brown eyes. She’s also the smartest of us all. She learned four languages before she was twelve, and now she’s almost eighteen. You’ll never catch her without a book.

And Andre is the frenchiest man I have ever seen. Always wearing a striped scarf and some kind of striped shirt. He just looks french! He has long hair that is mostly brown but he put some blonde streaks in it last year. A little red as well. I think all of us girls had a crush on him at some point, but Nadia would always reclaim him. Just Nadia holds his heart I guess. They're adorable. I love them.

Erica  is well Erica . About 5’5 ish in height. I have nothing on her really. Brown eyes and long brown-ish hair. She's serious a lot of the time, but can be just as fun loving. I should really get to know her better. She's cool though. Jack knows more about her. I'm working on becoming better friends with her. After the whole outbreak, we all became a little closer. Having seen so much death and having so much fear changes a person.

Raiden is a cool guy. A bit sad sometimes. Though we all are at times. He had shoulder length hair, but he cut it. It's a shade lighter than Jack's really. With dark eyes to go with it. Raiden is about 6’0” tall. A bit on the scrawny side, but he's fast. More of a tactician really. Better with strategy. He's quiet but can really get into it. 

John was my ex boyfriend, he used to design video games. I miss him. He shouldn't have gone out like that. I sighed and gathered my things, time for first period. I walked from the dorms to the school building.

Isaac had been sort of the little brother of the group. I miss him just as much as my blood family. Just a fun and lovable guy. Just a kid… He was on his way back to town when it happened. I sighed as I met up with Jack in the gym, it’s defence class now.

“Sup shorty,” he greeted me.

“Don’t call me that,” I sighed and sat my bag on the bleachers.

“But you a shorty,” he teased.

“I’m not Willow,” I smirked.

“Still a shorty, anyway coach asked me to demonstrate since I've mastered so many martial arts,” he said. I forgot to mention that Jack is a martial artist. He only takes this class because it's mandatory. I nodded and went to change into my gym clothes. Nadia and Willow were already in there. I put on my shorts and Captain America tank top. I hate having this class first period. But foods is next, we still have to learn to cook when we’re on our own. I'm a pretty good cook. Alice is still the best though. Though if you want great Mexican food Jack is one of the best. I do good pasta dishes and desserts. Mainly desserts. Like cakes and stuff you know? I laced up my tennis shoes and went out to do stretches. The girl Ginny who I usually partnered off with was waiting.

“Hey, Aves,” she smiled. Ginny had short, dark  purple hair and grey eyes.

“Hey Gin,” I said. 

“Stretches?” she asked and I nodded. We began stretching. Jack and Mr. Danson came out to start class.

“Alright everyone gather round,” Mr. Danson called. We did more stretches and ran some laps. “Okay everyone today Mr. Damon here is going to demonstrate some basic martial arts, mainly defense,” Mr. Danson said. We nodded.

“Alright everyone just watch me closely and after I'll help you individually,” Jack said taking his stance. They did some complicated looking moves. A bit advanced from what we had learned last year. I nodded and he came over to help us with the move. “It's actually not that complicated with a partner,” he said. He put Ginny and I in the right position. She defended first then me. He's right it's not that difficult. We both ended up with our backs on the mat. “Nice job guys,” Jack chuckled. I nodded and went to grab some water. That was some work out. I sighed, tired now. Whew. 

“Foods next, right?” Jack asked me as I downed some water.

“Thank God,” I snorted.

“Haha yeah, have you heard that we're getting some new people in a few days?” he asked.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, I heard it from Colonel Brass, while he was watching those of us doing the extra military training,” Jack said. I nodded, interested. “Apparently their school was too full, and they volunteered to come here,” he shrugged. I nodded and finished packing we walked up to the kitchens. Andre and Raiden had just gotten there. Alice came in just after us. “Shorty's,” Jack said. 

“Don’t call us that,” Erica  said, coming in.

“I can't help it, you're all so small,” he chuckled. 

“At least we’re not your little brother,” Willow chuckled.

“Be thankful that you aren't,” Jack said mildly horrified.

“Yes be thankful,” Alice said. I shivered mockingly as Mrs. McCurry came in.

“Alright, in two days we will have three new students in this class, you are all to make them feel welcome here,” she said firmly. I saw the looks she gave the boys in the back. I smirked at them, I hate those guys and they hate me, they have made several threats to feed me to the walkers.

The walkers: the infected. In this world there are two categories, walkers or hunters, you're either one of them or one of us. Walkers are the undead, Hunters are us humans. We are separated according to what we are good at, and upon graduation we form our own groups. We already have ours, it’s one of the few larger ones. Your coven is your new family. Once you are in a coven, you're in for life or until the rest of your coven dies. Jack and Nadia are the unofficial leaders of our coven. Jack being the best fighter and the one that a lot of the time has to dish out the tough love and make the tough decisions. Nadia being the motherly type and the best gatherer, she takes as much care for the rest of us as she can. She and Jack are the alphas, Alice, Andre, Erica , and I are betas, and the rest are omegas. It has nothing to do with genetics, it's just how you are placed if you show certain characteristics. I sighed and sat down.

“Wonder if we'll get to cook something today?” Raiden asked.

“Maybe,” I sighed.

“Hey Aves, you okay?” Andre asked.

“Thinking about them again?” Nadia asked. I nodded barely. She patted my back. I had to kill everyone in my family to get out alive and it haunts me. A lot of people had gone through similar hardships. Jack had been forced to kill John and Isaac.

“Hey come on, I know it hurts but they wouldn't want us to be sad,” Jack said. I only nodded and went back to copying the stuff on the board. Today we were learning what fruits could be picked from the wild and eaten without washing. I knew a lot of them, I was on my own for three years before they started the school. Before they had searched for all the survivors. 

“Okay, once you guys turn in your papers there is the stuff in the back, get started, make a meal out of whatever you can find and it needs to have at least a protein, a grain, a dairy and a vegetable,” the teacher said. We finished our papers quickly and handed them in. I went back to get started gathering as we call it. Nadia was soon helping me. Then Alice and Jack, that’s our group in this class, kitchen red. Willow lagged in a few minutes late and hurried over, hastily apologizing and tying her hair up.

Jack grabbed some meat. Hmmm, beef! We got the beef this time! Last time we got stuck with liver. Ew. Liver is so gross. I sighed and got to work, I’m the best at breaking down meat.

“Oh kids, we’ll have a new defence teacher as well in a few weeks,” Mrs. McCurry said.

“Wonder why,” Willow murmured as she washed her hands and stared at our ingredients. “What can we make from this stuff, guys? We have beef, alfredo sauce, broccoli, corn, pasta, eggs, and milk.”

“Beef and broccoli alfredo,” I say.

“Sounds good,” Nadia agreed. She got out a pan and began to brown the beef. Willow got a large pot and began to wash and cut the broccoli, beginning to boil the broccoli. It soon began to stink, but we worked to get the meal done. I made the meat while Alice doctored the sauce and the others worked on the rest. Soon it was done, and we got out plates and served it up. Mrs. McCurry came by and sampled a bite of it.

“Wonderful, girls and Jack,” she commended us. We definitely won for this week.

Too soon, it was time to head to lunch. We got just enough to get us to dinner, so they served us a bowl of stew, some green beans, corn, and a small brownie. Good thing we have foods first, so we don’t starve like the younger kids. Just kidding but a lot of us do get hungry later in the day. I smiled as we sat down at our table to eat. I yawned and went to enjoy my free period.


	2. Jack

Jack’s POV

 

I sighed, I have to go to military while everyone else gets a free period, well, everyone but me and Willow. Though I have more work than her with my higher rank. We walked out to the old soccer field, we used to hang out there when it was a normal high school. I miss those days, we all do. The trailer we used as a classroom was very rundown. It was still usable though and we make what repairs we can. I sighed and put on my uniform, we only have to wear them in class now. Or when we go out on retrieval missions. But that's mainly the higher ranks like me that do those.

“Alright you lot, we have a retrieval mission in the morning, we will be going to pick up the new students and new teacher,” Sarge said.

“Who all is going, sir?” I asked.

“Hmm, draw straws for it, I trust you guys,” he sighed. Okay let's see… I'm going. Hmm so is Rutherford, Huskins, Buchanan, and Williams. This will be Willow’s first mission. “Alright, those of you going tomorrow go have a free period, you’ll miss yours tomorrow,” Sarge said. We saluted and went to make a plan. Once we had our plan, we walked back to the commons, the commons is the building that joins the male and female dorms for each rank of the school. All of us were in the third highest rank, we would graduate in a few years. I sat near the window. 

Since all this happened, the living quarters had been built and they were really quite nice. Especially since over the years we have added onto them. I was sitting on the large couch under the big window that looked out over the pond. The pond had been cleaned out and filled back in with water and put in water filters, it’s how we get most of our water is from the rain water that fills it. The filters are so good we’re allowed to swim in it during the summer. Actually we bring kids from the elementary levels and teach them to swim. I smiled, spring was coming. Which means we'll be able to plant the seeds for the spring and summer garden. We get a lot of food from it when it does well.

“Hey, I thought you had military,” Ava said, coming in.

“Me and Willow and three others have a retrieval mission in the morning,” I said.

“The new kids?” she asked, sitting next to me.

“Yep, hopefully the walkers will ignore our early morning activities,” I said. She nodded.

“Be careful,” she sighed and opened her book.

“Don't worry too much, I can take care of myself and everyone else,” I said. She cracked a smile and rolled her eyes.

“Just do it,” she said, leaning on my shoulder.

“I do, every time, every day,” I said. She yawned sleepily. “You’ve not been sleeping,” I sighed.

“I just couldn't,” she muttered.

“You know how to sneak over to my room, or any of ours if you need it,” I said. 

“I almost got caught last time,” she snorted and I chuckled.

“Still you need sleep, and it seems that you can't sleep alone,” I said. She shrugged. “Just rest,” I sighed. I grabbed one of the throw blankets and covered her with it. She was already fast asleep. I chuckled and just let her lay there. It's not uncomfortable and if it was I still wouldn't say anything. She was my first real friend here and she deserves everything she can get. All the support. My parents are alive it's just when the infection came they had been out of town. They weren't allowed back here. 

“Ms. Shade? It’s time for your appointment,” Mrs. King said coming in. I sighed and gently woke Ava.

“Hey Aves wake on up kiddo,” I said. She whined but got up. “Can I come with her?” I asked Cindy. She nodded. I grabbed my backpack and walked with them. We walked to the small nurse's office. The scientists come once a month to take and test Ava’s blood to try and find a cure or at least a vaccine. She doesn't like needles. She got in the room and changed into the hospital gown. These things sometimes take a while.  Once she was changed I went in. She was sitting on the bed, waiting on the doctor's. I sat in a chair and waited with her.

“Alright Avalon, since you hate the needles, let’s just get that over with the blood,” the nurse sighed and took out the kit. I offered Aves my hand to squeeze. She buried her face in my shirt. I held her while the blood was drawn. She whimpered softly when the needle pierced her arm. I sighed and let her go once it was over, it was mostly just questions and vitals now. The scientists came in. For once they were here on time. They told her a lot about the virus and her odd blood cells. Her white blood cells seemed to be the only ones they’d found that could destroy the virus. That was good, it meant she’d never die because a zombie bit her. They could still kill her but she wouldn’t turn. I would never have to shoot her. Not like I had to with them. I sighed and once they were done, we walked to dinner. Our group was already there. We sat down.

“I feel sick now,” Ava groaned, she always does after the appointments. The medicines are weird to her.

“Eat what you can and I'll sneak what I can for you later,” Nadia said. Aves nodded and nibbled a little. I ate everything on my plate that I couldn't give away. I slipped the rest in my pockets. Bread and cheese and apple slices. Since we’re going on a mission tomorrow we’ll eat better. Plus I never know who in my dorm or anyone I meet going there has eaten. I sighed and we walked back to the dorms. I walked into my bunk, stashing the food under my pillow and closing the curtains. I had my own room but I could never be too careful. The higher ranks have their own rooms and a bunk. Sometimes we have to share but it's very rare. I got changed into my PJs. I yawned, I need to actually sleep tonight I guess. I just hope I can sleep through the night. I pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills I keep for when I have a mission. I took one and laid down, falling instantly. Hmmm, I do enjoy sleep.

When I woke I put on the ACU uniform I have to wear on missions. I can tell Willow is a little nervous this is her first mission. I grabbed my rifle and one of my pistols. I got my knife as well, securing it in it’s holster. Willow was tying the laces on her boots, efficiently double knotting them before pulling her hair up in a ponytail and donning her beret.

“Hey, Will,” I said, turning to face her. She stared me dead in the eyes. However nervous she was, she wouldn’t back down. She was as tough as an old boot, that’s for sure. I put on my authoritative voice. “You ready, cadet?” I asked her.

Willow straightened up. “Yes, sir,” she replied. I nodded at her, and we left the barracks to the briefing room. I went to go eat. Taking the extra food I had with me. I smiled as Ava seemed to feel much better now. I gave her the apple slices. She took them eagerly. I ruffled her hair and ate quickly. Hmmm, bacon. My leftovers I gave to the group. I was full anyways. Willow and I went to meet the rest of our team. We have work to do. Get some ammo and organize everything. I got started while she went to change. I loaded my guns. The others came finally. Rutherford would drive the truck while Huskins and I rode in the truck bed, weapons at the ready. Willow would be shot gun. Not front seat, shot gun, she man’s the main gun. Protected by me and Huskins. I sighed as we got in position. Buchanan was up front with Rutherford. I sat in my spot, ready. We drove the ten miles to the edge of town, so far no walkers. Then out into the next county, we would pick them up at the old McDonalds. We maintain it as a rendezvous point. I sighed as we pulled up inside were four boys and two girls and a man. I jumped down and went inside.

“There's a few more of you than expected,” I said. 

The man said “there were some last minute transfers,” he said.

“Hmm, well maybe I can hotwire one of the abandoned cars out here, we only brought the one truck,” I said. He nodded. I signaled the others. Willow came in, I caught one of the boys eyeing her. “Willow count how many there are while I go and find another vehicle,” I say.

“Yes sir!” she teased.

“Dork,” I chuckled and headed outside. Hmmm… Ah ha a van. A brilliant find. Score! Luckily it was unlocked and oh heck yeah keys are still in it. I opened all the doors checking for walkers. None, yes! I started the van up, luckily it had half a tank of gas. We'll be able to make it home. I cleaned it out a bit. I would drive this one. We put the transfers and the man in the van. The man must be the new teacher. Willow rode with me riding shotgun. I smiled as we approached the school. I stopped at the security check. Hmmm. After the newcomers were checked we were let in.

“There will be an assembly in the gym in two hours,”  Sarge announced.

“Will color guard be needed?” I asked.

“None, it’s just some announcements, I think you in particular will like them,” he chuckled. 

“Alright, well if anyone needs me before then I'll be in the showers,” I said. We went to our dorms. I showered and changed into my regular clothes. I wonder what the announcements are. They could be anything really. I sighed. I put my jacket on and went to find the others. Nadia and Andre were asleep on the couch in the commons. Adorable. I ship them so hard. She is his alpha and he is her beta with everything in life. Normally alphas are supposed to mate with omegas but most of the time it doesn't work out like that. I mean they're not really Alphas and Betas but still. I sighed and went to find the rest of my group. Alice, Raiden, and Ginny were playing cards. I found Aves in her room. She was fast asleep. I fixed her blankets. She moaned softly. I chuckled softly. I wonder sometimes what the future holds for the lot of us. Hopefully we will all survive. Well, we’ll all die eventually. But I want us to survive the apocalypse. This apocalypse. 

I woke Aves when it was time to go to the Assembly. I wonder what’s up. We got the others and headed to the gym. We took our seats.  Hmm. The new teacher came up. Hmm.

“Hi everyone, I’m James Black, your new weapons teacher, now show of hands, how many of you think you know the people your covens will consist of when you graduate?” he asked. My entire group and a few dozen other people raised their hands. “Most of you upperclassmen, that’s good, I have a very special announcement to make, we’ve decided to make things here a bit more fun, a challenge, and this game will help you in the long run more than you think,” he said. I exchanged a look with the others. “For the first time ever, this school will be hosting the coven games,” he smiled. “Now before you all get worked up, the coven games are a competition, for years eighteen through twenty one you will have three weeks off from your classes, you and the rest of your coven members will be given a week’s worth of supplies and set out somewhere on campus, you  _ will be  _ required to stay on campus at all times. The rest of the teachers and staff will be posing as walkers,” he said. Oh so our skills will be tested. It actually sounds… Fun. Hmmm. I looked to the others.

“But first the rules!” Mr. Black said. There were some groans. “All students will be required to remain on campus at all times, if another coven makes a trade it must be honorable and if a coven abducts one of your coven mates, they can make demands such as food, supplies if you have them, no harm is to befall any student  _ intentionally!”  _ he said. Hmm Alright then. “This will start in two days, and while I’m on that, these are your new classmates, all of them, unfortunately as they have not had time to grow close with any of you, they will be joining the largest coven, safety in numbers you know,” he said, I detect a little british accent but he looks darker skinned. Hmm cool. I shot a look at Avalon who was looking at him all doey eyed.

“Someone thinks the new teach is hot,” I teased. She elbowed me. I chuckled. Silly girl. We were told where we could register our covens. The list was.

Me, Nadia, Avalon, Matthew the new kid, Austin, the guy who was eyeing Willow, Willow, Alice, Ginny, Raiden, Erica, Jace, Andre and the two new girls, Raven and Selena. We were the largest coven. The others are only three or four. We were given stun guns to use on the 'walkers’ then we got our regular weapons. Along with paint grenades. They will be wicked cool to throw. I grinned maniacally. Nadia held our week's supply of food. Raiden and Andre had the medical supplies. Avalon was talking to the newbies. Telling them our system. I walked over.

“Oh! This will start right after breakfast tomorrow!” Mr. Black announced. We nodded. This is going to be epic!

“Alright guys let's go to dinner,” I said. I’m starving.

“We'll sort the supplies later,” Nadia said.

I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria.

“Wonder if we'll be eating the leftovers from foods today?” I wondered aloud. Ava shrugged. 

“Maybe” Alice said. But no, it was in fact new food, good food to. This is some good stuff. I drooled at the beef stew that had been left over. Mmmm. People underestimate my love of beef stew. I would give anything for a bowl. If I could marry food I would marry beef stew. Hmmm… That new guy with the rainbow hair, I’d have an affair with him.

“Andre you must agree with me, is that man's hair not fabulous?” I asked. He nodded, mouth full. I grinned and looked at Matthew. Nice ass to. “You there, your hair is fabulous,” I said.

“Why thank you good sir, I shall say the same about your ass,” he smirked and walked off. Well then. I blushed as the others left. I got up and went to my dorm room. I just got a compliment on my ass. That never happens. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. I showered and changed for bed. I decided to sleep in the dorms tonight. No one will mind. Just as I entered the dorms, I was pressed up against the wall by the new guy. “Hey sexy, I’ve been eyeing you up all night,” he purred.

“I could see that,” I smirked. He hummed and started kissing down my neck. “Hold up hot stuff, we are not exactly in private and we just met,” I said. He pouted and nipped my neck. “A-Ah!” I stuttered. “J-just come on, I have my own room,” I said. He chuckled at me. I pulled him to my room. He pinned me to the bed. Now I can take over. I flipped us over, my knee between his legs, grazing his erection. “Normally I don't do this with members of my own coven but you are the exception,” I smirked. Amazing things happened in my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadia's POV 

I was the third one awake. After breakfast this thing starts. We all gathered in the commons. We stood with our covens, deciding where we should claim as our spot.  
“Nowhere outside, the library is closest and we could use the shelves to our advantage,” I say.  
“Well, the bathroom is a sanctuary for all, -given that you reach it first- and it is close to the library,” Jack said.  
“We will still need to go outside at times for finding fruit and such,” Alice said.  
“We never leave the sanctuary in more or less than a group of three,” Jack said.  
“Wait what about the classes that will still be going on?” Andre asked.  
“All the rest are in the off limits areas,” Avalon reminds us.  
“They'll still need the library,” Ginny pointed out.  
“I’ll check with Mr. Black!” Ava volunteers quickly.  
“Already did he gave me a map of everything that's off limits, the library is one,” Matthew said. She scowled at Matt.  
“Hmm the lower commons and the classrooms that are currently unused are okay, but outside is our best bet,” Jack said.  
“Wait, what about the parent and child room, it has a small kitchen, tables we could lay our sleeping bags on, a good lock, and a bathroom,” Willow said.   
“It's a bit cramped and the tables are covered in stuff,” Avalon pointed out.  
“Actually she made us all clean it up,” Willow sighed.  
“People use it though,” Jack pointed out.  
“Only upper class men,” I say.  
“Most of which are doing this test,” Andre said.  
“Exactly,” I say.  
“Ugh fine,” Jack says. We waited on the bell to sound. When it did we sprinted for the room. We locked the door and set up. Jack and Raiden started strategizing. Ava and I sorted our supplies. I checked the fridge.  
“Guys! The fridge and freezer are stocked,” I say gleefully.  
“Jackpot!” Andre said. The sleeping mats are in one bag, I laid them out. The guys stacked a few chairs around the entrance. Hmm, this is great. This shouldn't be too hard. Just three weeks in the same room. We can do it. We got this! Right?

Willow’s POV

I was setting up my sleeping place on a table by the wall. Hopefully I wouldn't fall down. Eh. We need more room on the floor. Moving the chairs did help. I opened the window just a crack, I would close it before bed. Besides I have a stun gun. I yawned sleepily. We were told to treat this as if it were real, all the teachers were walkers and all the other covens were a threat.  
“Shut the window Willow, I'm closing the blinds,” Jack said.  
“Okay,” I yawned again. I shut the window and locked it. I huddled up in my sleeping mat. Someone covered me with a blanket. I smiled and went to sleep. When I woke it was about six in the morning. I got changed. Only Jack and Ginny were awake. Ava woke after that. She made some breakfast for everyone. Hmmm, eggs. Yay. I ate my share quickly. “Groups of three to the bathroom right?” I asked.  
“It's only five feet away but yes,” Jack said.  
“The let’s go, I gotta go!” I say.  
“Hold on we can't leave the sleeping people defenseless,” he said. We woke Alice. Basically Jack tickled her until she woke up. He got smacked for that. I chuckled the pair. Then we grabbed our stun guns and went out. Just five feet. We ran for it. I need to pee! Thankfully it was empty this early in the morning. Hmm, once I was done I waited on the others. Then we ran back to our room. Oh that was better. I washed my hands once in the room. I sighed and sat down. Hmm. How are we going to do this? We are in one of the most obvious places. We’re well guarded but what will we do? To pass the time? Grrr. Hmm. I am bored. Everyone was awake now.   
“We could play twenty questions,” Ava said.  
“That always turns dirty,” Raiden points out.  
“But that’s the fun part,” Nadia teased.  
“Besides this time nosy teachers can't stop us,” Alice said. We laughed.  
“I'm in,” Matthew said.  
“Sure,” Austin said.  
“Okay,” Raven agreed. We sat in a circle and the person in the middle thought of a person or thing and we all asked questions. Simple enough. And funny too. Jack went first. He was in the middle that is.  
“Okay I've got it,” he said. I thought a second.  
“Is it living?” I asked.  
“No,” he said. I nodded.  
“Is it in this school?” Alice asked.  
“Yes,” he said.   
“Is it in this room?” Ava asked.  
“Yes,” he said.  
“Is it on one of us?” Andre asked.  
“No,” Jack said. Hmmm…  
“Is it on your body?” Selena asked.  
“Yes,” he said.   
“Is it your coat?” Raven asked.  
“No,” he said. What is it?  
“Is it one of your tattoos?” Raiden asked.  
“Yes,” Jack said. That narrows it down.  
“Is it your Ride or Die tattoo?” Matthew asked.  
“Yes,” Jack said. I laughed, figuring it out now, that tattoo is in a very intimate area, and Matt has seen it. It's on the back of his leg that is normally covered by his pants. Ha! Now it's Matthew's turn. He sat in the center.  
“Is it living?” Raven asked.  
“Yes,” he said.  
“Is it Jack?” I asked.  
“Yes,” he smirked.  
“Embarrassing but okay, your turn Will,” Jack said. I sat in the middle. Hmm, what to do… Got it. Time for questions.  
“Is it living?” Austin asked.  
“No,” I smirked.  
“Is it a walker?” Andre asked.  
“No!” I laughed.  
“Is it in the school?” Ginny asked.  
“Yes,” I say.  
“Is it used every day?” Jack asked.  
“It is now,” I snickered, looking at Ava.   
“Is it a place?” Alice asked.  
“No, it’s kinda an emotion,” I smirked, looking again at Ava.  
“Is it grief?” Selena asked.  
“No…” I chuckled.  
“Is it lust?” Nadia asked.  
“Getting warmer,” I chuckled.  
“Is it love?” Austin asked.  
“Little colder there, it has to do with Avalon,” I hint.  
“Is it like?” Matthew asked.  
“I give up,” Nadia said.  
“Hehe, it’s Ave’s crush on the new teacher,” I snickered.  
“Ew that's my uncle,” Matthew said. Ava blushed deeply.  
“I saw her eyeing him during the assembly,” Jack said. She cringed. We all laughed. She pouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice’s POV

It's been three days. Two and a half weeks left. I was making supper. Yum, spaghetti. Jack doesn't like it but he'll eat it. Eat or starve. So far no attacks. I’m getting anxious. They're waiting for a good time to attack. Hmmm… We've made a bathroom schedule now. Yay. Note the sarcasm. It’s hard to get your body on a schedule. But we're trying. I need to go soon but my turn isn’t for an hour. Crap. I need to go! Grr. Just Grr. I huffed, irritated. Maybe someone will trade with me? I just need to go!  
“Jack, will you switch pee times with me?” I pleaded, nearly desperate.  
“Sorry, gotta take what you get, sis,” he answered. My next option was Aves. I went over with the really big puppy eyes.  
“How much do you love me?” I whined.  
“As much as Jace Silvers,” she snickered, not looking up from her book.  
“What?” I asked, confused.  
“Oh my god, Alice are you blind? He’s had a crush on you since grade one!” she laughed.  
“What coven is he in?” I wondered.  
“Ours, but he was annoying me so I tied him up and stuffed him in the cabinets,” she smirked.   
“Why?” I asked, confused.  
“He kept following you around with puppy eyes… You might want to let him out, he’s been in there since we got here,” she cringed. I opened the cabinets and there he was.   
“Mmoh,” he grunted indignantly through the cloth in his mouth. I untied him and removed the gag. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly.  
“You're welcome,” I said.  
“Avalon did you tie him up again?” Jack asked.  
“Noooo,” she smirked and Jace glared at her.  
“Do not lie to me,” Jack said.  
“She did,” Jace pouted.  
“As much as I slightly approve of that, we can't just do that,” Jack said.  
“He was in puppy mode,” she defended.  
“So were you at the assembly,” he deadpanned.  
“You know, he’s only three years older than me,” she sighed and I slapped her upside the head.  
“Still isn't appropriate, he's a teacher,” I said.  
“And in a year I won’t be a student,” she smirked.  
“No, we aren't in our last year yet,” Jack said.  
“I am, I have more credits and can graduate early, I forgot to tell you that until you guys graduate I’ll be his intern,” she said.  
“I have exactly the same amount of credits as you,” Jack said.  
“I have honors credits,” she said.  
“And so do I, for the past three years,” he said.  
“And if you want all of us to be in the same coven you can't graduate till I do,” I said.  
“Look, I’m still in the coven, I was offered the opportunity as a class credit and I took it,” she snapped.   
“I know more about weapons than you, I was offered the job, I turned it down because Sarge needs more help,” Jack said.  
“Then you would have taken it so don’t get on my case for taking an opportunity,” she scowled and left.  
“She knows we’re supposed to stay in the room right? Did she even take her gun?” I asked.  
“Yes to the first question, no to the second,” Nadia said. I sighed. She’s going to screw this up.  
“You okay?” Jace asked. I nodded and he hugged me. My cheeks heated up.  
“Aww she blushing, but on to business, Matthew and Andre with me, we have to go after her,” Jack said. I nodded.  
“You guy’s hold the fort,” Matt teased. They grabbed their guns and packs.

Andre’s POV

I grabbed my gun and pack, kissing Nadia on the way out. Where would Avalon go? We checked the entire science wing. Nada. Nothing. I sighed.  
“Do you think she went outside?” Jack asked.  
“Possibly,” Matt shrugged.  
“Hmm, ironic, the three men who are for the most part interested in men going on the hunt for a girl,” I snorted.  
“Which is why my striped friend we shall do it fabulously,” Jack said. I laughed and we searched for her, keeping a lookout.

Unknown POV

I chuckled as I watched the girl storm down the hall, easy pickings. Get her and demand food, my coven is nearly out of supplies. I never liked her anyways. She's annoying. I grabbed one of the knock out grenades to throw. I pulled the pin out and tossed it. There was a bang and she was knocked out cold. I put on my gas mask and went to get her. Too easy. I slung her over my shoulder and carried her out to the football field where my coven was hiding out. Now to call them out.

Andre's POV 

Jack's cell phone went off. He sighed and picked it up. “Yes? You do… Alright… We'll be there momentarily,” he said and hung up. “Andre, go back to the room, gather about one fourth of all our supplies,” he said.  
“Alright,” I ran back to the room. What’s up here? Did she get caught? Sounds like her. Actually that is exactly like her. I sighed and ran back out, getting some questioning looks from the others.  
“The group that has her is stationed in the football field,” Willow said. “They’ll let her come back if we give them these supplies.”  
“All righty,” I said briskly. “Who’s going?”  
“Me, Willow, and Ginny,” Jack answered. “And you can come if you want. Give them less people to take,   
“Let's go,” Jack sighed. We nodded. We jogged to the football field. And… She's tied to the field goal. “I shouldn't laugh but that's funny,” Jack said. I sighed and shook my head. We went to the center of the field. Time to wait on Johnson. Should be interesting. I know he doesn't like Ava. Like at all. He tried to molest her one time and she was having none of it. Finally him and his coven arrived. They made their demands and we met them. Quite easily.  
“Now untie Avalon,” I said.   
“Whatever,” he snorted. They set her free. She was still out like a light. Jack tossed her over his shoulder and we headed back to our base. Just base. We were halfway there when we spotted the walkers/teachers. Oh gosh, it was Mr. Black. Ha! We shot him down. Hehehe. We kept going. I kept snickering. I was still laughing when we got back to base. Just ha! It's too funny. I got a questioning look from Nadia.  
“We ran into Mr. Black,” I said.  
“How?” she asked.  
“We were halfway here and he was in Walker mode, so we shot him down,” Willow laughed.  
“Avalon might have some words about that,” Alice snickered.  
“Oh she will,” Jack said laying Ava down. She moaned slightly. Jack took his shoe off and put it under her nose.  
“Ew,” she moaned.  
“Wake up,” he said. She shoved his shoe away. He put it on. I chuckled at Ava. “We shot your teacher,” Jack said.  
“What?” she asked, confused.  
“Mr. Black, we shot him down,” I said. She laughed slightly.  
“Andre wouldn't stop laughing,” Matt said.  
“It was funny!” I defended.  
“What was funny was three guys mostly into guys went searching for a girl,” Alice said.  
“That was pure irony,” Jack said. I chuckled again.  
“It was funny,” I said. She rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Raiden’s POV

A few days later we started seeing more walkers/teachers around. They wear halloween makeup. Whoever did the makeup though is really good. I chuckled as Mrs. Howl walked by with a bad zombie impression.  
“They still haven't figured out how to get inside,” I chuckled.  
“I know, it’s hilarious,” Jack snickered.  
“I almost just want to jump out and shoot them, but there's too many,” I said. He chuckled at me.   
“Let's toss a paint grenade,” he said.  
“Yes!” I exclaimed.  
“Hey assbutts!” he yelled and threw the grenade at them. It blew up. We had shut the door just in time. We laughed at the paint covered teachers. The all look so stunned. We locked the door and put the chairs back. That was great.  
“That was awesome,” I said.  
“Especially since it was red paint,” Jack laughed. The others laughed too. “Alice what's for dinner tonight?” Jack asked.  
“Whatever I can make,” she sighed.  
“If we could reach the kitchens we could snatch some extra food,” I said.  
“It’s not that far,” Ava said hopefully.  
“We'll need to distract the teachers/walkers while at least four of us sneak out to the kitchen,” I said. She nodded.  
“Then let's make a plan,” Jack said. We sat down. We got the map of the school out. Hmm.  
“At least a third of the teachers are down here trying to get us,” I said.  
“We are the biggest coven,” Ava said.  
“Which makes us a bigger target,” Matthew said.   
“Meaning one more paint bomb and we could win this thing,” I say, getting an idea.  
“Ooh he has his idea face in, lay it out for us,” Andre said. I chuckled.   
“If it's violent I'm in,” Jack said. I told them the plan… “Yes!” Jack exclaimed excitedly. I laughed.  
“We are so doing this,” Nadia said. I grinned, yes.  
“We have five paint grenades left, will that work?” Selena asked.  
“I need three for the cafeteria and two to get there,” I say.  
“I'll go,” Raven said.  
“We all will,” I said with a quirked eyebrow.  
“What?” Nadia asked.  
“We’re winning this,” I smirked.  
“Oh we so are,” Matthew said. I gathered my things. We taped the paint grenades together. Heheheh.   
“One bomb to win it all,” Jack said. Much fun.   
“Alright after we lure the teachers into the cramped hall, I'll pull the pin and we'll run for it,” I said. Once it blew we ran. We just barely made it. The others covered me as I placed the bomb. I pulled the pin and we ran for cover. We hid under a table as the teachers and other covens filed in. and… Boom! I peaked over the table and laughed. Everyone competing stood there, stunned, covered in red, yellow and blue paint. The alarm that meant we won went off. We stood and cheered. Avalon hugged me laughing. We did it!   
“Yes!” Jack laughed. We all did a little happy dance.   
“Congratulations,” Mr. Black said. We elbowed Ava. She blushed.  
“Thank you Mr. Black,” she said. I snickered. He smiled at her.  
“Mr. Black makes me feel old, call me James,” he chuckled.  
“You are old,” Jack said.   
“I’m twenty seven,” Mr. Black said, amused.  
“And too old to be flirting with her,” Jack said. Avalon elbowed him in the ribs, hard.  
“Shut up, I will make my own choices,” she hissed.   
“Uh huh,” he scowled. She was getting mad, I could tell. “Just remember teach, I'm watching you,” he said. Avalon stormed off. We all walked off to the showers and to get some food. Some covens gave in because there wasn’t enough food. Weaklings. I sighed and took off my shirt. I stink.

Erica's POV

That had been so awesome! We won! Yes! I grinned and went to go shower. I huffed, seeing Erick watching me. I've tried to tell him to leave me alone but he won't. Stupid man. After my shower I changed into some clean clothes. Hmm much better. How I love them. I went to the commons room to rest before dinner. Hmmm, dinner. I hope it's something good. Especially since we won. Celebratory dinner is always the best. Heheh. When the bell rang for dinner I found the others and went with them. Hmmm. Fried chicken! Yes! Score! There's baked potato too. I got in line. So much food! I loaded my plate. I am happy. I sat down at my usual spot and dug in. Just food. Hmm, so good.   
Avalon had finally come back. She still looks irritated. Jack was doing the puppy face. She scowled. He pouted more. She melted a little.  
“I'm sorry,” he pouted. She rolled her eyes and ignored him more. “But I got you something,” he said. She refused to acknowledge him. “It's chocolate,” he said. Her eyes narrowed. “I had to trade two cases of ammo and a chicken leg for it,” he said. Her resistance was failing. “It's your favorite,” he said. She scowled. He brought out the coveted chocolate bar. She made a face of longing that Alice snapped a picture of. “Forgive me and it's all yours,” Jack said. She’s tempted, she’s so tempted. “Come on we all know how over protective I can get,” he said.  
“You embarrassed me, he is three years older than me, you are four years older than Matt,” she scowled.   
“Matthew is only two years younger than me, and I'm not a twenty seven year old teacher,” Jack said. She scowled.  
“Never do that again,” she said, snatching the candy. She caught my pleading look and sighed, breaking it in enough pieces for all of us.  
“I'll try not too, and he's a bit older than three years older than you,” he pointed out. She scowled. “You're twenty he's twenty seven,” he said. She scowled deeper. “Be Careful,” he said.  
“Psh, it’s me,” she laughed.  
“Exactly,” he said seriously. He grinned. I smirked at this.  
“Yay you made up!” Andre said. I rolled my eyes. Jack just grinned. We ate candy. This is good. Hmmm… We were given cake as well. Caaake! Yas! I love cake! It's amazing. Just amazing. I got a big piece. 

Matthew’s POV

I smirked at my new boyfriend. Yes it's now official. Mine. He can be such a dork at times. I love it. He's just so funny and adorable. Mine, all mine and no one else's, if anyone touches him, I kill them. Okay kill is a bit harsh. Just maim, or seriously injure… But not kill. Hmmmm. I watched Jack as he joked around. Hmmm, dat ass. It's amazing truly. Hmmm… I could see how much he cared for his friends. Avalon, he just wants to protect her. I'm the same way with my sister. She’s all I have. She's in the middle school level actually. I sighed, little Molly. I hope she's alright. She and Jack are all I have. Though maybe I can officially join his coven. That would be nice… We could pick up my sister when she graduates.  
We'd be like a family. Hmmm, I like the sound of that, a lot. It sounds quite nice. The Tiger claw coven. Sounds like home. I need a home.  
“Well someone is in deep thought,” Jack said sitting next to me.  
“Maybe so,” I chuckled, tugging him into my arms.  
“So what are you thinking about?” he asked.  
“You, me… Us,” I say.  
“I was thinking of how violent Mr. Black's death will be if he hurts Avalon,” Jack said.  
“Eh, he likes her too,” I say.  
“How do you know?” he asked.  
“Babe, he’s my uncle,” I chuckled.  
“I’ll still kill him,” he chuckled. I kissed his cheek. “He wouldn't even be here if I hadn't turned down the job as weapons teacher,” Jack said.  
“But would you really take that away from her? She has just as much right to be happy as us,” I murmured to him.  
“I can't take it back now, I was just saying, Sarge and Colonel need my help more anyway,” he said.  
“You know if he hadn’t come I wouldn’t be here either, we only came because we wanted to stick together,” I say.  
“I know all about sticking together, I could have gone on with the Army, but I stayed here with my brother and sister,” he said. He looked longingly.   
“Where's your brother?” I asked.  
“Down with the other middle schoolers,” he said. I nodded, understanding now. “I was taking care of both him and Alice for three years before the schools started,” Jack said.   
“And Ava?” I asked.  
“Alone, forced to kill her family, eventually we all found each other,” he said.   
“That’s horrid,” I murmured.  
“I had had to kill a lot of my neighbors and two of my best friends,” he said. I hugged him tighter.  
“I feel like I need to go find Avalon and give her a hug now,” I muttered.  
“She's probably asleep by now, I should go check on her though,” he said. I nodded and we got up. We went to her room. She was infact fast asleep. Jack chuckled and covered her up. I smiled. “I told you,” he whispered. I kissed his cheek. We went back to the commons. I want bed. “You look pretty tired, so go on up to bed,” Jack said.  
“Come with me?” I yawned.  
“For a little while,” he said. I took him to my room. I snuggled in my bed. “You aren't going to change into your pjs?” Jack asked.  
“Oh right,” I said. I groaned, not wanting to move. Kicked my pants, shoes, and socks off all at once, then just pulled my shirt off. Just boxers. I covered up with my blanket. I cuddled to him. He chuckled softly. Mine. I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace's POV

I got dressed in the morning ready to go to gym class. I do like gym. We get to learn to fight and sometimes I get paired with Alice. She’s so… Alice. I laced my sneakers and grabbed my bag. Today is the day, I am going to ask her out. Hopefully she says yes and Jack doesn't kill me. I jogged to the gym, ready for anything. Hmmm… There she is… Hmmm… She looks great as always. Black leggings and a blue tank top. Heheh. I chuckled at my goofy self and pulled my hair back in a man bun. I need a haircut. I think it looks good. But it's getting a bit of a hassle to wash. Hmmm, how do girls do it? I mean some have hair down to their butts. Couldn’t do it. That's just too much hair. Hairy and scary. But I like Alice’s thick hair. She’s beautiful… Okay now to man up and ask her out. How? I drew a deep breath. I walked over to her.  
“Hi Alice,” I managed to say without stuttering.  
“Hey, Jace,” she grinned.  
“So uh there's this movie night on Friday in the media center and I was wondering if you'd uh…” I trailed off.  
“Pick me up at six,” she smirked and walked off.  
“Yes!” I exclaimed managing to not faint. And happy dance. Yay! I then made my way to the men's locker room. I need to shower. Well first defense class and then shower, the other way around would just defeat the purpose of showering. I got changed into my gym clothes quickly. I have a date! Yes! I went back out, today was Friday so we had a ball game. Even though we just play each other. Still it's something to do. I smirked, it was my turn to be team captain. I shall lead us to victory. We chose teams, Alice was the other captain. I am so conflicted. “Jack,” I say.  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“I want you on my team dork,” I say.  
“Well Alice ain't going to pick me,” he shrugged. I chuckled. He walked over to my side. She picked Matt. Oh this will be interesting. Ava was on my team. Nadia on Alice's. Hmmm. I picked Andre. This is going to be interesting. Soon we had the teams picked. We flipped a coin. I got the ball first. Awesome.   
At the beginning of the game I threw the ball in and Jack catches the ball. He makes it halfway down the court pass the ball to Ava, but Matt catches the ball instead and he scores. It’s the middle of the game it was 15 to 12. My team was winning Alice's started to catch up.  
At the end of the period, we were tied… One more goal and either team could win. I took the ball. One goal. I can do this. With ten seconds on the clock I took the shot and… Yes! We cheered. Coach ordered us to the showers. We did so. I took extra care showering. I scrubbed my hair. Making sure it smells great. I smell like apples. Alice likes apples. I finished up and got dressed. I smell good now. Now I have to go to foods. We walked over there. Will we cook today? I had just barely sat down when the alarm went off. Walkers… On campus… How?! I grabbed Alice's hand as we ran to the bunker. She screamed as one grabbed her around the ankle. I kicked it's arm off and someone shot it. She was wounded so I gathered her in my arms and ran. We reached the bunker just in time. I sat her on one of the beds. A medic came over and helped me. Her ankle was sprained. They put a brace on it. I held her to me.  
“Has anyone seen Jack?” Avalon asked.  
“He was right behind us,” I say.  
“But he isn't here,” she said. We looked around.  
“He better not do anything stupid,” Alice said.  
“It's Jack,” Raiden pointed out.  
“Good point,” I say. There was a loud banging on the bunker door. We opened the door. Jack came in supporting an injured woman. I ran to help him. We got the woman on a cot. She was elderly… And infected… And pregnant. “We need to save the baby,” I say.  
“I know, clear the area,” Jack ordered. I made everyone get back. He tied a tourniquet above the affected area of the woman's leg. “Erica! I'm going to need your help!” Jack said. She ran over. “I hope you know how to deliver a baby cause this one's coming fast,” he said.  
“I’m majoring in medical for a reason,” she said and pushed him out of the way.  
“Good,” he said. She ended up doing a c-section. The baby was a healthy boy that was thankfully not infected. We named it Dean. Unfortunately we had to kill the woman. She was just too infected. “He's beautiful,” Jack said, holding the little boy.  
“I’ll take care of him till we find him a mom,” Ava said, gently taking the boy in her arms.  
“Aww, I wanted to,” Jack pouted.  
“We all will,” she chuckled. I grinned at Alice who had limped over.  
“He’s so cute! Can’t we just keep him as a coven baby?” she pouted.  
“The school and government might not let us, but we'll try,” Jack said. I nodded and looked at the boy Dean. He is cute. So little… Just aww… I chuckled. I helped Alice sit back down.  
“You okay?” I asked.  
“Yeah, ankle hurts but it's not the first time I've sprained my ankle,” she chuckled. I kissed her cheek. She blushed lightly. I grinned.  
“And what is this?” Jack asked.  
“I kissed her cheek please don't kill me,” I said. She snickered. Jack glared at me for a moment. Um… What?  
“You break her heart and I'll feed you to the walkers,” he said fiercely. I smiled softly at her. Jack walked off. I went over to the baby. Someone had found a little blanket for him. Now sleeping soundly in a basket someone had found. So sweet.

James’s (Mr. Black's) POV

I shot another five walkers down from where I stood at a window. I radioed for backup. I need to get to the bunker, I’ve got a bunch of the elementary kids behind me.  
“Hold on we've got someone on his way,” Thomas Surber said on the radio. I grunted my reply and threw a grenade.  
“You called for backup?” Jack asked running over.   
“It would be appreciated, get the kids out of here and come back,” I say.   
“Alright, I'll be back in less than five,” he said.  
“Kay,” I say, standing to shoot more. He lead the kids away as I shot the walkers down. I have to do my job, protect people, and teach them to fight for themselves. I need more ammo. And I’m out. Jack came back with ammo and grenades.  
“Here,” he grunted handing me a box. I took it and reloaded quickly.  
“On your left,” I say and shoot.   
“Got it,” he said and started firing. I shot one who came up just behind him.  
“We’re surrounded,” I deadpan.  
“No shit Sherlock,” he said. I rolled my eyes. “Sadly these windows don't open wide enough for us to climb out,” he said shooting another dozen down. And Idea. I shot the windows.  
“Come on!” I called, running. He followed after me. We ran to the bunker. Tossing a few grenades behind us as we went. I collapsed on a bed the second we were let in, exhausted.  
“The whole town must be out there,” Jack pants. I panted out a laugh. Avalon handed me a bottle of water. I took it gratefully. “Raiden, do you still have that map of the school?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah,” Raiden shrugged.  
“Bring it here, I've got an idea,” Jack said. I watched, tired. “Remember what we did to win the competition?” he asked. Raiden grinned.  
“Jack these are real bombs not paint, if we fail we'll die,” Alice pointed out.  
“Not if we plant it on the amphitheatre and dive into the pond before it goes off,” Jack said. I thought it over. “It's crazy but if Nadia, Raiden, and Andre come with me to do this it will work,” Jack said. The group got ready. Tying several grenades together. I hope this works. “It won't take them all out but it should get enough where we can just shoot the rest,” Jack said. I nodded, loading my gun.  
“We'll wait here for the signal,” Avalon said. I cocked my gun and nodded.  
“Alright the signal Is a huge explosion followed by the buzzer for safety going off,” Jack said.   
“Be careful,” I say.  
“Careful doesn't exist right now,” he said. Avalon hugged him. They let them out, quickly shutting the doors behind them. I hope this works… I checked my gun and grenades making sure I had enough. Ava was loading her gun. They all were. This isn't just some coven of kids this is like a real family. I like that. Matt has become a part of it so easily as well. Could I? I don't know… I snuck a glance at Avalon, I shouldn’t want her. I'm seven years older than her, and soon her boss/teacher. I huffed, irritated. I shouldn't be so conflicted. Not at all. I know it's wrong but still… I… I want her. So bad it hurts. There was a huge explosion and then the buzzer sounded. We ran out. Shooting the walkers from behind. We got this.  
I stayed close to Avalon as we went. She screamed as she was blown back by a late explosion. Matt caught her and set her on her feet.  
“Come on!” I yelled. She caught back up with me. We got to the busses. There was only a few walkers left. We hit some of them the rest taken down by others. We went to the next school in the next county. They would send people to clear ours out. We would only be there a night or so. Then we'd go back and repair our school. I sighed, tired, really tired. I looked down at the wound on my arm… Oh no. I was bitten. Shit. As soon as we parked and unloaded, I walked over to Jack.  
“Can we talk… Alone?” I asked.  
“Sure, what's up?” he asked as we walked away from the busses.  
“... I need you to shoot me,” I say, showing him the wound on my arm. He looks at curiously.  
“Shit, you are so dead,” he said.  
“That’s why I need you to kill me, before I hurt someone,” I say.  
“Damn, I hate killing people when they haven't turned yet, but sometimes you can't risk it,” he said loading his pistol. I nodded, my heart clenching as I looked back at Ava. She was helping the kids. Good bye beautiful. “Ready?” Jack asked cocking the gun.  
“... Is anyone ever,” I sighed, defeated.  
“Some are, but you never know,” he said pointing the gun at my forehead. I clenched my teeth, ready for it. “I'm sorry,” Jack said. I nodded.  
“Just do it,” I say. He nodded and pulled the trigger. I was gone before I knew what hit me.


	7. Chapter 7

Avalon’s POV

I screamed, seeing it. I ran over to James. He laid on the ground, a bullet in his head. “He was infected, he asked me to,” Jack said sounding guilty. “I didn't want to,” he said. I stroked James’s hair. Haven’t I lost enough?   
“No…” Matthew said having run over at hearing the gunshot. I sobbed quietly. Tears fell on James's head. I am so sick of losing people.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to,” Jack said. I couldn’t even say anything… James Black no… No…   
“We need to burn him,” Matt managed but I clutched him close, not willing to let go.  
“Come on Aves, we have to,” Jack said. I just held on, crying. People pulled me away. I don’t remember much more before I blacked out. I woke up on a bed alone. James… I heard people talking outside. Willow.  
“She’s chronically depressed,” one said.  
“She just watched me kill a man, and we are in the middle of the Zombie apocalypse, you would be too,” Jack said.  
“And a man she was head over heels in love with,” a voice chimed. Nadia? Yeah. I looked and found my knife on my table.  
“We should put her in a hospital, where we can freely do tests,” the first voice said. “With the depression she’ll only be a harm to herself,” he continued.  
“Not always, not if she can find a purpose! I did,” Jack said. I picked up the knife. I won’t live in a hospital, wearing a straight jacket, no life is better than that.  
“Jack's right, let us take her back where she can be productive,” Nadia said. The tears spilled as I made the first cut on my wrist.  
“It's not safe!” the doctor said.  
“Safe doesn't exist anymore!” Jack exclaimed throwing the door open. I had already fallen to the floor in a pool of blood. He ran over and lifted me up stopping the bleeding from my wrist. I tried to pull away. “Don't fight me, he wouldn't want you to do this, none of them would,” he said. I sobbed pathetically. “Shhh, I've got you,” he murmured. I am so tired of losing people I love. “If you kill yourself I’ll follow you,” he threatened. I sobbed harder. He bandaged my wrist and held me. I’m alone, so alone… “Do you want to see James? They haven't burned him yet,” Jack said. I managed to nod into his chest. “Can you walk?” he asked. I nodded. He set me on my feet. I walked silently behind him.  
He led me to an empty field behind the school. There was a phyre set up. James's body laying on top. I stroked his cold face. Here I am, in love with a corpse. He looks so peaceful. I kissed his head. Right above the hole.  
“G-goodbye,” I murmured. I know I’m crying. Jack pulled me away from the phyre. I watched as they lit it on fire. James… I gulped. Good bye. I watched him burn.  
“Come on Avalon, we have to go back,” Jack said. I stood silently. We went back inside. I was put back in my infirmary bed. Now under watch. I was strapped in, but I could care less. I hadn’t said a word. I listened as Jack and Nadia and the rest argued with doctors. Maybe the hospital would be best… No I hate it there. I wouldn’t have to think… Or remember, I would be allowed to become mindless, no more than a test subject. But the others… They don’t need me, no one does. But Dean… Little Dean he needs me. Dean needs me. I fell asleep thinking of little Dean.

Jack's POV 

Now we need to find a new weapons teacher. Great, maybe I’ll take it just to save trouble. But I'm a horrible teacher. Ugh. I'll sub until they find one. I'm not even a student anymore, I just can't leave without another two or three people. Grrr. Oh well I wouldn't leave without these weirdos anyway. I’ll never admit it but I need them as much as they need me. I may be good at a lot of stuff, but you still need a support system. I sighed. I went to go find out where they put Dean. Ava needs him, she needs to not think about what’s happened. Well maybe we all need him, so innocent in this world. I picked him up.  
“Hey there Dean, your name is cool I know,” I murmured softly. He whimpered at being woken. “Sorry bud, how about we change that diaper now that we have some fresh ones huh?” I chuckled. I changed him quickly. Putting some baby powder on his little bottom. He sighed. “I found you some clothes too, so you won't have to wear that blanket the whole time,” I said. I chose the onesie that had some footballs and basketballs and baseballs on it, and some blue pants. Hmmm, cutie. I picked him up and held him so his head laid on my shoulder. “Go see Ava?” I cooed. He yawned and I chuckled. I carried him to her room. She lay there, strapped to the bed and staring at the ceiling. “Hey Aves look who I found,” I said, removing the straps. She smiled softly at him. She sat up and I handed him to her. “Say I just got a new diaper and clothes, and was woken from my nap,” I chuckled.  
“Say why did you wake me up then,” she cooed, sitting up.  
“I didn't mean to, he was probably about to wake up anyway,” I chuckled. She took him gently. He was fully awake now. So cute… “I convinced the doctors to let us take you back,” I said. She smiled softly. “You'll have to either stay in the dorms where people can watch you, or let someone stay with you in your room,” I said. She nodded. “I figured you'd prefer the second one so Nadia is setting a schedule up,” I said. She looks so… broken. “We'll do what we've always done, find a way through,” I said. She nodded.  
“Ga!” Dean gurgled. We laughed.  
“Say talk to us Aves!” I chuckled. She rolled her eyes. Dean waved his little fist. She kissed his head. “I got news that the school was cleared of any and all walkers,” I said.  
“Good,” she sighed.  
“Look Dean she spoke,” I said feigning amazement. She rolled her eyes. Dean gurgled. We chuckled at him. Silly little one… Silly little man. I sat in the chair as she fed him. Playing games on my phone. “You should sleep,” I say.  
“I'll just have nightmares,” she sighed. I sighed.  
“Let me put rascal up and I’ll stay with you,” I say.  
“You don't have to,” she said.  
“I know,” I chuckled, taking Dean. “I want to though,” I said. She nodded and laid back down. I took Dean to Nadia. It’s her night to watch him. I knocked on the door to her room. She took Dean and I went back to Ava. Who still hadn't been given a blanket or anything. But someone had strapped her back down. I sighed and removed the straps once again. She shivered with cold. I searched through my backpack and found the spare blanket I kept in there. It’s fluffy and warm. I threw it over her. She snuggled in it. I kicked my shoes off. She opened the covers for me. I took my jacket off and hung it over the chair before climbing in. She snuggled to me. I wrapped my arms around her. She sniffled.  
I handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes. I switched the lamp off. We went to sleep. I woke when I heard Avalon whimper in her sleep. Night mares again. I gently woke her up. She was crying now.  
“It's alright Aves,” I murmured. She sniffled and nodded. “What was this one about?” I asked.   
“Same old same old,” she muttered.  
“Hmm alright,” I said. She snuggled to my chest. “Try and sleep again it's still early,” I murmured. She nodded silently. I rubbed her back until she fell asleep again. I sighed, this is going to haunt her forever, isn’t it? Though of every zombie movie I have ever seen I don't know any character that didn't change after all that. I… Feel guilty. I know that I had to do it. I couldn't let him go free. He wanted me to kill him, before he hurt someone. I had to or he would have hurt someone. Maybe even her. That would have been worse. For all of us. One thing I will give James is that he had the courage to come to me and tell the truth. Some would have tried to hide it. Or tried to run. He came right out with it. Like John and Isaac had. I will honor him for that. I need to.   
When the sun rose, I got dressed. I have to find a new weapons teacher. Grr. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I let Ava sleep. She needs it more than I do. I went to search. There must be someone willing. Anyone but me. I can't teach. I don't have the patience for it. I did interviews. No one seemed to know enough about weapons. Grrrr, I’m growing frustrated. There must be someone! Anyone! I ran a hand through my hair. A boy who looked my age came in. He had blue eyes and brown hair, and a light dusting of freckles.  
“If you're going to waste my time then leave,” I said.  
“I graduated this year, I want the job,” he glared.  
“You have to do more than want it,” I scowled. He smirked at this. “You have to know at least seventy five percent of what I do about weapons,” I said.  
“I’m the top of my class, I can handle it,” he said.  
“Five other people have come in here and said that,” I said.   
“Easy, they aren’t me,” he smirked. You know if he gets this, I might even like this kid. No wait, nope I won't.  
“Uh huh sure, I'll let you think I believe that, fill this out of everything you know about weapons,” I say handing him a form. He took it and was done in ten minutes, he had everything filled out too. Hmm… I checked over it, wait… Did this kid just answer all of this correctly? Oh wait… Nope he didn't. He missed ten. All ten on an ak-47. But that’s more than anyone else has gotten. “Alright now tell me about yourself,” I said.  
“Names’s Owen Trevor,” he said.  
“Well Owen what makes you think you can teach?” I asked.  
“I’ve spent three years interning to our weapons teacher, I’m good with most people, and I can fight better than James,” he shrugged.  
“You know James?” I asked.  
“He was my brother,” he said darkly.  
“You don't look anything like him, tell me who was adopted?” I asked.  
“I was, I was the… Black sheep of the family,” he said.  
“Hmm so was I, the black sheep anyway,” I said. He chuckled at that. “There is a three week trial period for the job,” I said.  
“Okay then,” he said.  
“You’ll have an intern once you actually start, she’s a close friend of mine,” I say. “And I warn you now, after your trial period if I decide you are good enough, if I hear about any indecent thing going on between you and a student or her, I will personally escort you to the walkers and leave you amongst them,” I said. He nodded. “That’s something your brother didn’t understand,” I say. He looked shocked.  
“What?” he asked.  
“He flirted and and gave indecent looks to Avalon, his student intern,” I said. He seemed to get over the shock. “She is seven years younger than he was,” I said.   
He sighed and shook his head. “James was a shameless flirt, I always joked it would be his undoing,” he sighed.  
“Yes well it almost was,” I said. He stood.  
“Thanks for your time,” he said.  
“The busses leave in three hours,” I said. He nodded and left. I packed up and went to find everyone. Ava was awake now. Everyone was hanging out in her room. She was holding Dean “My people,” I said.  
“Where have you been?” asked Matt.  
“Finding a new weapons teacher,” I said sitting down.  
“Really?” asked Nadia.  
“Yeah and you won't believe who I found,” I said.  
“Who?” Andre asked curiously.  
“Owen Trevor,” I said.  
“Oh my other uncle,” Matt said. Avalon looked shocked at this then she grew a steely expression.  
“Yes he seems very assholey,” I chuckled. Maybe Ava won’t make the mistake of falling again.  
“He can be,” Matt agreed. I chuckled and leaned back, tired.  
“Yes well I hope he works out,” I said.   
“We all do,” Willow said.  
“Yes but me especially because I don't want to do it,” I pouted. She giggled at me. I chuckled.

Nadia's POV 

I shook my head at him. Silly man. He'd be a great teacher and we all know it. He just doesn’t think so. Dork. We love him though. Andre nibbled my ear. I grunted and squirmed. He laughed. I elbowed him. He kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly. My boyfriend is a geek. A geek and a dork. A gork. Oh great, now I’m one to. Drat. Oh well, it’s kinda fun. Dean was passed to Jack. Little man. I hope he'll call me aunt Nadia when he's older. That would be sweet. Adorable really. I smiled softly. Andre was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled softly. He kissed me softly. Hmmm…   
“Aww the love birds are at it again,” Erica teased.  
“Ewww!” Alice mocked. Jace kissed her cheek. I giggled at this.  
“Their love is so sweet it gives me cavities,” Jack said.  
“My teeth fell out,” Ava said dramatically.  
“I can't even look at chocolate with them around,” Matt said. I laughed loudly. We all burst out laughing. I leaned back in Andre’s arms. Hmm. Mine, all mine. He chuckled.   
“It’s time to go,” Jack said. I nodded and we all gathered our things.  
“I-I’ll carry Dean, I need to have my hands full,” Ava muttered.  
“Alright here,” Jack said placing him in her arms. She held him close to her chest. We went out to the busses. I noticed the way Avalon was shaking. I steered her to the bus we would ride. She focused on Dean. Putting him in the car seat we had found for him. She was feeding him as we went. When we reached our school I helped her take him to her room. I carried the stuff as she carried him. We had managed to find him a bunch of stuff. He likes his little toys. We put him in the bassinet and went to work building a small crib. She needs to focus on stuff. So we put together everything the little newborn would need. So sweet. We then went through the clothes. We got all the cutest stuff that would fit him. And some for when he grows a bit. I love this boy.  
“I swear Jack picked out everything that says daddy on it,” Avalon said.  
“Well he is like his dad,” I chuckled.  
“What?” she asked.  
“That woman Jack saved had been one of his many one night stands,” I said.  
“What!?” she demanded.  
“Yeah we got curious after he told us that and had Dean's DNA tested, Dean is Jack's son,” I said.   
“Aw!” she said.  
“Yeah, so when we looked through all those clothes people had helped us find, he just about picked everything out,” I chuckled. She smiled and booped Dean’s nose. “Besides look at that face, they look so much alike,” I said.   
“They do have the same eyes,” she chuckled.  
“Alice said that in all of Jack's baby pictures he was just as bald,” I said.  
“I take offence,” Jack said, walking in. “No wait I don't, I was still the cutest,” he said. I scoffed. “But Dean here has to be the cutest baby ever,” Jack chuckled. I handed him to his daddy. Awww… Even Ava smiled. “So I went and talked to the principles,” Jack said. I bit my lip.  
“And?” I asked.  
“We can keep Dean with us, but I have to move out of the student dorms to do so,” Jack said.  
“Do it! For God’s sakes do it!” Ava said.  
“I am calm down woman, I was just coming to tell you before I went and packed up,” he said. We nodded. “So watch Dean as I borrow the boys of our group to help me move the heavy stuff,” he said laying Dean in the bassinet.  
“Okay,” Ava said. Jack left quickly. Ava sang to the baby softly. Little Dean yawned. I smiled softly. He's adorable! We will all take care of him. He's too cute not to. Our sweetie. Hmm. I love this baby. I would like my own one day. After we find a good place to settle down. Where we’ll be safe. It'll be hard to find but we will. One day… “Earth to Nadia, are you in there?” Ava teased.  
“Huh? What is it?” I asked. She snickered at me.  
“You were so far out I could see the galaxy in your eyes,” she said. I snorted at that. “Come on, Alice texted saying they were done moving Jack's stuff,” Avalon said. I chuckled and picked up Dean. We walked to the teacher and staff housing.  
Jack was setting up the crib. He had been put in a three bedroom two bath apartment. “I’ll keep him in my room with me for now on my nights at least,” he said.   
“Jack they gave you this place so Dean wouldn't be in the student dorms,” Willow said.   
“A good point,” he sighed.  
“Why did they give you three bedrooms?” I asked.  
“One is a nursery,” he said. I nodded. “Another is my room, the third is for when one of you guys want to stay over,” he said. I was shocked. “One of the principles owed me a favour,” he shrugged.  
“Wow,” I say.  
“Yeah, it's pretty decent,” he said.  
“It’s nicer than our rooms,” I pointed out.  
“Yeah, well our rooms are not meant to have families,” he shrugged. I chuckled and he took Dean. “Hey buddy welcome to your new house,” Jack cooed. We all smiled softly. Dean gurgled. I watched as he placed Dean in the crib. Aww. Such a sweet boy… So cute. We love him.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow's POV

I grinned. We just might do this… I looked at Austin. Yeah, we’ve got this. Austin grinned at me. I blushed and looked away. Dinner will be soon. Good, I’m hungry. We headed down to dinner. Austin chatted with me as we went. Flirting mostly. I brushed a lot of it off. Some seemed to be true compliments. I sighed as we reached the cafeteria. Everyone was talking about everything. I got in line. Beef stew today. Jack will be happy. Oh look he is. He has that yay expression. The one that seems to scream yay. I chuckled at him. We were each given a bowl. Hmmm… We sat down at our table. Our table! Yay! I do love our table. it's been ours since normal high school. I miss those days. The simple days. When all was well and all we had to worry about was math.  
Math and science. I miss it. I miss getting good grades because we wanted to graduate and go to college. I sniffled.  
“Hey Will, you okay?” Jack asked.  
“What? Oh, yeah,” I say.  
“Alright,” he said. I nodded. I started eating. Food. This is really good. Better than normal. Hmm. Just food. Much yum. I sighed and pushed it away, I don’t feel well… My stomach hurts. What’s wrong with me? I’m dizzy… “Will? Are you alright?” Jack asked.   
“No,” I say weakly just as I passed out. I woke up in the nurse's office. Still dizzy, headache, stomach ache… Ow. I heard them arguing.  
“Tell us what is wrong with our friend!” Nadia demanded.  
“She has second hand infection, she’s come in contact with someone carrying the disease but not turned yet,” the scientist man said.  
“Is there a chance to save her?” Jack asked.  
“My blood, my blood cells can fight the virus if she gets enough of them,” Ava said.  
“If she's not your blood type it could kill her,” a doctor said.  
“What type is she?” Ava asked.  
“AB positive,” Jack said.  
“We match, now do it,” she barked.  
“Alright come through here and we'll draw a pint or two,” the doctor said. They came in. I whined in pain.  
“Hold on Willow I'll save you,” Ava said. I whimpered. It hurts so bad. They hooked me up to an IV a few minutes later. I was half in and half out of consciousness.   
“It’s not working!” I heard Ava shout angrily.  
“It's only just begun, it will take some time,” the doctor said. I know she’s scowling. Dork. I whined, the pain is worse now. Ow… Austin came in. He was worried. I felt him take my hand. His hands were so warm. Am I that cold?  
“She’s gone stiff,” he murmured.  
“Give it time the blood bag is almost empty,” the doctor said. Someone disconnected me. I'm not dizzy anymore. It still hurts though. At least I can think straight. Hmmm…   
“She's loosening up,” Austin said. I whined.  
“That could be a good sign,” the doctor said. I moaned softly, the pain lessening. I hope this works. My eyes opened. Everyone stood in the room watching me.  
“Well don’t everyone talk at once,” I groaned.  
“Will, how do you feel?” Jack asked.  
“Like shit,” I grinned. He nodded. Ow…  
“She lives!” Andre exclaimed dramatically. I chuckled at him. I was hugged. I winced. I was examined by the doctor. I was getting better. The pain was receding. Still hurts though. Just less. Austin stroked my hair softly. I smiled at him. It feels good when he does that. I would have to stay here for the night. I don’t want to. Jack snuck me out. Yay! I felt much better. He laid me on the bed.  
“Feel like eating?” he asked. I shook my head no. “Alright tell me when you do,” he said.   
“Kay,” I said. He walked off. I cuddled in my bed. Eventually I drifted off. When I woke, Austin was holding me… Hmm…

Alice's POV

My ankle was getting better. It hurts less. I can walk on it some. Jace came over. He's been really helpful.   
“You had better not be walking on that foot,” he scowled. I rolled my eyes at him.   
“No, I’m walking on my head,” I say.  
“You have to stay off it,” he said. I growled. He just looked at me. I sat on the bed.  
“There I'm off it,” I said. He shook his head at me. I just laughed. He kissed my head. Silly man. I want him to kiss me. Now! I'm pouting on the inside. He chuckled at me.  
“You silly girl,” he teased.  
“What?” I asked. He kissed my lips hard and hungry. I was shocked for a moment then I melted into it. Hmmm, I gasped as his lips moved down, sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh.   
“I want you,” he murmured. A low whine escaped my lips. Amazing things happened that night. Hmmmm… I awoke in his arms. Mine, all mine. I yawned and stretched. He grunted and tugged me back to him. I chuckled at him. Silly man. I snuggled back into his side anyway. This is great. I feel protected. Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm… Figures dancing gracefully across my memory… I love that song. Hmmm… We stayed like that until we had to get up. 

Three years later.

We were all graduating… We would leave the school. We were nervous, all of us. We'd all been through a lot but this is different. I wore my dress. My blue sundress. I got this, right? Right. When my name was called I went up on stage and received my graduation weapons and supplies. The others right behind. This is amazing. We were let out of the gates. Jack shouldered his bag and walked to the car lot. There was a van for us. The bigger the coven the bigger the car. We shuffled in. About a year ago, Owen joined the coven. It was funny actually him and Jack had been arguing about weapons and then how they ended up how they were, Owen yelled that he didn't have a coven anymore, so Jack was all like then join ours dumbass! So here he is, Ava pining after him the same way she did James. I buckled Dean into his car seat. Little sweetie.  
“Alright which direction shall we head in?” Jack asked as he started the car.  
“My parent’s house should still be in good shape,” Ava said.  
“Yes maybe, but tell me shall we leave Burnsville?” he asked.  
“I say we stay for a while and once we get our shit together we decide where to go,” I say.  
“Alice hun that might be the smartest thing you’ve ever said,” Jack joked.  
“Don't make me hit you,” I said.  
“And abusive demon monkey is back,” he said starting the van. We all laughed. He drove through town following Aves directions. We came upon the six bedroom, two bath house in no time. It was completely deserted. Ava looked upon it sadly. “It's only for a little while Aves,” Jack said.  
“All of them… They’re all dead because of me,” she said, tears filling her eyes.  
“No, not because of you, because of the infection,” Jack said. There was the sound of a dog barking and a huge light brown dog ran over and tackled Avalon.  
“Rosie?!” she exclaimed, shocked at the dog.  
“Huh, it's true walkers ignore animals,” Owen grunted. The dog was licking Aves to death, causing her to collapse in a fit of giggles.  
“Puppy!” Dean exclaimed as he was gotten out of the van.  
“Dean, can you say Rosie?” Ava giggled.  
“Wosie!” he exclaimed.  
“Close enough buddy,” Jack said setting him down next to the dog. The dog licked him and he giggled. “We should go check the house,” Jack said.  
“It should still be empty,” Ava sighed.  
“Just in case, Owen and Austin come with me,” Jack said. They nodded and followed him in the house. We stayed out here looking around. I walked with Aves to the apple trees. And then around her aunt’s old house. We saw the huge fish in the pond and found some peaches, and veggies growing in the garden.  
“Pretty,” Dean giggled. We picked what we could carry and took it back. Jack and the others had finished clearing the house. We put the food in the fridge. Which had power. The whole power companies had been abandoned after everything. So free power yay. I chose the room with the biggest bed for me and Jace, Aves chose her old room. Jack and Matthew set a room up for Dean. Nadia took the couch, claiming it more comfy than any of the beds. Willow and Austin did the full bed next to Ava’s room and Erica claimed the bunk bed that was on top of it. Jack and Matt picked a clean room close to Dean's. Then there was still a closet room that could be made into a bedroom along with a spare bedroom. And the kitchen was stocked, both bathrooms were clean too.

Owen's POV 

I hadn't picked a room yet. There’s the spare room, and I’m pretty sure Jack will kill me if I ask to room with Avalon… Beautiful Avalon… I think Andre took the other couch, so spare room or closet room? Spare room I guess. It's bigger. Has a nice bed. Comfortable too. A TV, book shelf, all the good stuff. Except an Avalon. Oh well. I sat my bags down. I curled up on the bed. I could chill here. I yawned sleepily. I need a nap. I drifted off when I heard a chuckle and someone ran her hand through my hair. I woke two hours later when Dean jumped on me.  
“Daddy says wake up!” he yelled.  
“Dean bud, I'm awake,” I said not moving. He tickled me. Well tried to. I played dead. He pouted. I chuckled and got up putting him on my shoulder. He yawned, it was getting dark.  
“Since you slept all day you get to cook,” Jack said, shoving stuff in my hands.  
“I haven't cooked a full meal in years,” I say handing him Dean.  
“Well try,” he said.  
“Don’t I get any help?” I asked. He smirked as Aves came in.  
“Have fun,” he said and left. I sighed and sat the stuff down.  
“Need help?” Avalon asked.   
“That would be nice,” I chuckled. I honestly don't know what to do. She laughed and started chopping stuff. I attempted to help out. She stopped me when I tried. But I seriously don't know what to do.   
“Stir this if you want to do something you useless thing,” she teased. I nodded and began stirring. It smelled good at least.  
“How… How are you holding up, I know this has to be hard for you,” I say.  
“Better than I would have if I was here alone,” she sighed. “If I was alone, I would probably be mad by now, thinking I see them still, like my parents sitting in the bedroom, watching tv, my sister cooking or seeing my brother playing his video games,” she said wistfully.  
“The silence is always worse,” I said.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” she said. I smiled at her softly. She met my eyes. Don't blush… I felt the blood filling my cheeks. And I'm blushing. She chuckled and looked away. I went back to stirring. She is so graceful. It's amazing. I smiled. Am I done stirring yet? She took a spoon and tasted what I was stirring. “Tastes good,” she said. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and put a dab of it on my nose. I scowled. Her laugh rang clear like a peal of bells through the house. I wiped the stuff off of my nose.  
“I think it looks better on you,” I say and swipe it across her cheek. She laughed. We laughed. God she's amazing. We or well she cooked. I stirred things and handed her things. She’s so good at it. Really good. And I’m dreamy looking at her again. I shook my head.  
“Oi, if the lovebirds are done with their moment, the bacon is burning,” Alice said. Avalon hurried to save it. I laughed.  
“Don't burn the bloody bacon or I'll skin you alive!” Jack exclaimed from the other room. We laughed harder.  
“And your bones will become my new coffee table!” Andre said. I cringed. I decided to look through the cabinets.   
“Who wants coffee!?” I called.  
“Yes!” Came several calls.  
“That’s not a number!” I say.  
“I believe that was all of them, just make a lot of cups, it'll all get drunk,” Ava said. I shrugged and nodded. I made as many cups as I could. A ton. Jack was the first to come for coffee. I handed him his cup. He put a ton of cream and sugar in it. I made a lot of coffee. Everyone had at least two cups. Except Jack he had four. I had one. Straight black. Hmm… So good. I love coffee. One cup a day is all I really need. I have trouble sleeping anyways. Sometimes I can get a full night's sleep. Hmmm, I looked at Ava. She sipped her cup as she finished cooking. I smiled softly… So beautiful… I want her so bad. I bit my lip. I can’t. Not yet. I sighed, what I would give for her to be mine.   
“Aves is food done yet?” Jack asked.  
“Come set the table and it will be,” she called.  
“Okay,” he said moving quickly to set the table. I helped her put stuff in dishes. Making it seem presentable. Hmm, looks good. Smells good too. Mexican food. Yum. I ate two plates. We all are as much as we could. And it was quite a lot. Some eating three plates. I went to help Aves clean up. Washing dishes. We both got wet when the big bowl sloshed over. Ew. She laughed at my face and splashed me.  
“Oh it’s on,” I say. She smirked. I poured a cup of ice water over her head. She gasped. I laughed. She threw some at me, and it landed on my crotch. Cold! I grabbed Avalon and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed and grabbed the dish washing hose, soaking me. I grabbed it and turned it right back at her. She squealed as I sprayed her butt. I laughed. She smacked my butt. I grabbed hers. She yelped and I laughed. Too easy. I slipped. I landed on the ground catching her. She snickered at me. I licked my lips and smiled at her. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. I froze. Then kissed her back. Hm…   
“Jack they're kissing!” Austin yelled.  
“What!?” Jack yelled, enraged. He stormed in and shot me with a super soaker. Aves died laughing. They all did. I pursed my lips. “Ah man the look on your face,” Jack chuckled. I finally laughed. “We aren't in school anymore, do what you want, but hurt her and I destroy you,” he said seriously. I nodded and kissed her cheek. She got up off of me. We chuckled. I got up. I hugged her to me. Mine now. All mine, no one else can have her. We finished washing up. Silly girl. I went and changed into dry clothes. She was already there when I got back. Like she was waiting on me. She chuckled at me. I smiled softly at her. She snuggled to me as I sat down. I put my arm around her. She smiled. Hmm. Mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace's POV

The next day a few of us went to where Jack and Alice used to live. Just to get some supplies. Jack drove the winding road. The house was still standing. We heard barking and three dogs ran over.  
“Mah babies!” Jack said. He hugged the largest dog first. I laughed. Alice grabbed one of the little dogs.   
“Piper!” she cooed.   
“Come on, maybe Hazel is still around,” Jack said.  
“Jack look, the chickens, they live!” Alice exclaimed.  
“They can still go and die,” he scowled at the birds.  
“Or we could take them for food,” I suggested.  
“Well, the dogs come regardless,” Alice said.  
“Do what you want with those blasted birds, I'm going inside,” Jack said. We caught the chickens and got them in a cage, we would put them in Ava’s aunt’s old chicken coop at home, we would have eggs and meat then. I then went inside with Alice. We gathered blankets, food, anything we could find. Even a mattress or two. Soft meowing could be heard on the front porch. Alice ran to look.  
“Jack! Hazel had babies!” she squealed.  
“Drat kittens,” he chuckled. Alice came back in with about seven little bundles of fur and a proud momma cat trailing behind with an eighth in her mouth. Jack picked up the orange momma cat. “Who’d you do the deed with baby, was it Kyle’s old black tom?” he asked. The cat meowed. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, looking at the little tabby kittens. We loaded the car up and put the cats in a little basket. Izzy sniffed the babies and Hazel pawed her nose, pushing her back from the little ones. “Izzy and Hazel are best friends unless there are kittens involved,” Jack chuckled. It was too cute. We drove to the rec house next. It was abandoned but there was tons of food and stuff still. A lot of the veggies and fruits that weren't frozen had gone bad but everything else is good. I went upstairs to the clothes and stuff. Hmm, I think I found Alice a birthday present. Hmm. It was a necklace. I grinned and grabbed it. She’ll love this. I put it in my pocket and went to see if there wasn't some clothes that would fit me. A couple tee shirts. A pair of jeans. Good.  
I found a pair of shoes in my size as well. Nice ones too! Awesome. We went back to the house after that. Unloading everything we had. I took the chickens to the coop. They didn't fight me thankfully. The cat had a special house to raise her kittens and we made the spare room into a room for the dogs. Rosie didn't fight the new dogs which is good. In fact she and Izzy hit it off. Which is great. Gwen even hunts some. Blind angel puppy. We love that puppy. I can't believe it's still alive it's so old, but hey. She hunts rats and rodents. Like a cat. She hunts bees to! She bites the wings off then eats them! Strange dog. But she’s sweet. Really likes Jack. The dogs don’t mess with the babies either.  
Dean is loving all the new pets. He makes animal sounds!  
“Guys!” Ava exclaimed excitedly.  
“Yeah?” I asked going outside.  
“So a couple years before the disease spread my uncle got these cows, goats, and horses, I found the survivors! We have milk, goat milk and even horses when we run out of gasoline!” she giggled.  
“It's a good thing I spent a week at my aunt's house a few years ago learned how to ride,” Jack said. I smiled, stroking the horse’s velvet nose. He's beautiful.  
“He used to be mine, his name’s Windlock, be nice to him,” Ava glared.  
“I will, I love animals, I was studying to be a vet,” I said.   
She smiled, “help me take them to the stables,” she said.  
“Alright,” I said. We walked the little bit up the road and got to the stables. The horses didn't put up much fight thankfully. We gave them hay and brushed them. Then put them in their stalls. We walked back to the house. Where Jack was grilling hot dogs for lunch. Yum. I went and got washed up, slapping Alice's butt on the way through. She blushed deeply and elbowed me. I chuckled and went to help Jack.  
“Where are Andre and Nadia?” I asked.  
“They went to Ava’s uncle’s trailer to see what they could find,” he said. I nodded. “Probably some more food and blankets,” he added. I nodded. I got some plates out. Paper ones. Jack called everyone for lunch. We made our wieners. Hahahaha. I stuffed my weiner in my mouth. Oh God now I sound like Matt. Hot dogs these are hot dogs and I am not horny. Hahahaha! I will control myself. Jack's phone rang. “Hello? Wait what!? I'm on my way,” he said and took off.  
“What’s going on?” I demanded.  
“I'll be right back!” he called. We were all confused. He and Andre came back wrestling to keep a six year old boy from getting away, Nadia had the car. “Avalon! Clear a table we found Tony!” Jack called. Avalon came running in. We got the boy on the table as he writhed and called out for his mamaw and papaw. Ava managed to get him calmed down, she was his aunt after all.  
“Tony it's okay bud,” she murmured. He hugged her and whimpered as Jack cleaned the cuts and wounds on his arms and legs.  
“He's malnourished and covered in gross things,” Erica said getting a first aid kit out.  
“Clean him up and I’ll get him eating,” Aves said. I ran some warm water in the sink and we bathed him there. “How did you find him?” she asked.  
“The big dog, Kujo, he led us to him, Willow is currently bathing him and he is ours now, we need a bigger dog to get us some guarding, Izzy can’t do it all,” Alice said.  
“Yeah but Izzy boo, Pumpkin and Piper sure will tell you if anyone comes up,” Jack chuckled.  
“Rosie too,” I chimed as Willow came in leading a huge, dripping wet german shepherd.  
“Kujo!” Tony exclaimed. The dog barked. We laughed, Ava made Tony drink some milk.  
“Hey Tony want a hot dog?” Jack asked. The little boy nodded excitedly, must be starved. He was able to eat one and a half without getting sick. We watched him as Aves went to find him some clothes.  
“We don't have anything in his size but I found a pair of jeans and a shirt that shouldn't be too big on him,” she sighed. Tony must have been tired, he didn’t fuss any.  
“We'll all go to roses tomorrow and find clothes for all of us,” Nadia said.   
“Sounds good to me babe,” Andre said, kissing her cheek.  
“Stop at SaveMore too,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, they might still have some stuff,” Aves said.  
“Besides Dean needs pull ups,” Matt chuckled. We all laughed softly as Aves put Tony to bed. We all finished eating. We have already had a long day. And it wasn't even two. Owen came in. He had some apples.  
“Peaches are so ripe they're falling off the tree up the road,” he said.  
“Who wants to go pick some then?” I asked.  
“I need to watch Tony,” Aves said.  
“Wait, Tony? Who’s Tony?” Owen asked, confused.  
“Your new kid,” Jack snickered.  
“My nephew, turns out he was alive and barely surviving alone,” Aves said. He nodded.  
“I'll go and pick fruit then,” Alice said.  
“Were there any strawberries in the patch?” Tony asked hopefully, coming in, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
“I don't know, how about you show me where this patch is and we'll go see,” Owen said. Aves smiled softly.  
“Okay!” Tony said happily.

Tony’s POV(short)

I took him by the hand, tugging him outside and just up the road. Aunt Ava laughed and followed. Kujo went with us. I showed him the strawberry patch aunt Aves used to bring me to when she baby sat me.  
“Do you see any?” I asked aunt Ava. She smiled and poked around in the leaves a little.  
“Yep, there's bunches,” she laughed. I squealed and started picking them and stuffing them in my mouth. Yummy! She giggled at me and started placing the berries in the basket. The tall boy Owen chuckled and helped her. I love berries!   
“I eat these all the time with Kujo!” I said. He snatched one out of my hand. “Kujo no!” I whined. He licked me. I pouted and aunt Aves kissed my cheek, laughing. I giggled. Once the basket was full we went back inside. There was another boy at the table now. “Who’s he?” I asked, pointing.  
“Tony this is Dean,” aunt Aves said. I waved.  
“Hi!!” he waved back.  
“Does he like trucks?” I asked.  
“What's trucks?” the boy asked. I gasped, horrified.  
“Tony why don't you show Dean your trucks?” aunt Aves said. I grinned and ran to get my toys. Yay.


	10. Chapter 10

Raiden’s POV

I chuckled at the two little boys. They really are adorable. Aw! I was planning tomorrow's trip to the stores. We need stuff. Clothes and shoes. I sighed, tired. It's been a long day. I huffed. Alice was cooking dinner. I want food. Raven and Selena are helping her I think. Hmmm… I think Raven has a thing for me. It’s cute kinda. I don't know how I feel. I… I don't know. I huffed, irritated. Erica came in from feeding the chickens. I smiled at her. She flicked me and I pretended to shut down like a robot. She laughed at me. I laughed at our old antics. I miss this. Riding the bus to drop her and Jack and Alice at their other bus. Joking around and talking about Star Wars. I miss it all so much. Normal. I miss normal and safety. I miss… Her. Hmm. My girl. We lost track of her when the infection hit. I don’t know where she is, if she’s alive… We had always been on and off again but still. I miss her bad. She had been on vacation somewhere with her family. She could be anywhere. I sighed just thinking of her.  
“Dinners ready!” Alice called. We all walked into the kitchen. Ooh spaghetti. Yum. I loaded up a plate. Spaghetti! I ate and talked with everyone. Aves was getting Tony to eat. Jack was letting Dean feed himself. So cute. Spaghetti is all over his face. So sweet, I chuckled. I finished eating and went to my room. I got in my bed in the room I shared with Selena. She was already asleep with Sophie. Her twin. They had found each other a few weeks ago before we all graduated. I smiled softly. We'll have to move on in a week or so. I think Ava has become attached to this place though. Though she did grow up here. I sighed. I turned the lights out and fell asleep.  
When I woke the next morning I took a quick shower. Hmmm… Then I got dressed. So sleepy still. I need a quick cup of coffee. I went down to get one. Everyone was eating breakfast and getting ready to go. We have things to get. Food, clothes, shoes, some toys. For the boys. And us. I need new shoes. Like now. We loaded up the van and a truck. Ava, Owen, Willow and Austin stayed with the boys to guard the fort. The rest of us went to town. We raided McDonald's! Taking money and frozen breakfast foods. We’ll warm them up later. We pulled up to roses taking our guns with us in case of any walkers. There were a few, not many, we shot them down. In roses there was only a few. We got a bunch of candy. What wasn't expired. We got clothes and shoes for everyone especially the boys. Jack got a bunch of playing cards and all the matchbox cars roses had. I smiled at that.  
“Let's go over to SaveMore I want to get everything frozen, it always lasts longer,” he said.   
“Yeah, lets,” I say. We drove over and went in. Walkers! Lots of them! We started shooting them down. We ran to the truck. We sped off.  
“Now what? We need supplies,” Andre said.  
“Ingles?” I asked.  
“There might be less,” he agreed. We drove down there. Shooting a few walkers we saw on the way. Fun. At Ingles there were only a dozen walkers. We took them down easily. We loaded up on frozen foods and eggs. Hmm, milk? No it's way expired. We could toss it at walkers. But ew no it'd stink. Oh well. We got all the herbs and seasonings. Canned foods definitely. Tony loves ravioli. Or so I have been told. And berries, he loves berries.   
“Let's head back, I think it's going to rain,” Matt said.  
“Yeah,” Nadia agreed, grabbing some boxed macaronies. We loaded up the cars and drove back. I wish we could stay here. But we have to keep moving, we can't stay in one place too long. Not like we could have one time. We unloaded everything at the house. We organized it and put it away. Telling about what all had happened today. Tony and Dean asked a lot of questions. Wanting to know about everything. We chuckled and told exaggerated stories. Making ravioli for lunch. Tony really does love it. It's adorable. Such a cute boy. Dean was happy, sauce all over him. Jack laughed and wiped his face.  
“I think you need a bath little man,” Jack chuckled.  
“No! Pappa!” Dean cried.  
“Yes Deany! I got you new clothes today, you have to be clean before you can try them on,” Jack said. He pouted.  
“You to Iron kid,” Aves smirked at Tony.  
“Yay,” Tony said. I chuckled at this.   
“I'll bathe both of them,” Jack said picking up the boys. Tony loved bathes from what Aves had said.   
“It amazes me how good of a dad he is,” Nadia chuckled.   
“Yeah,” Aves said.  
“You should have seen him when we were growing up, tough love yet a big softy,” Alice chuckled. I laughed. “Constantly trying to discipline our little brother, who was the baby of the family,” she chuckled. I snorted.  
“Yeah I remember how much he complained about him,” Nadia said. Andre snorted and wrapped his arms around Nadia from behind.   
“He was pretty bad at not doing his chores and just being a little shit,” Alice said.   
“Hallelujah! Sister!” Jack called.  
“Yeah and very nosy,” Aves agreed. We chuckled.   
“Jack swears that when he had his own room Shawn would spy on him,” Alice said.  
“He did I tell you!” Jack called.  
“He did really, I saw him once,” she agreed. I chuckled and stayed quiet as they talked.  
“He said I was cute once,” Nadia said. I rolled my eyes and snorted. “I was flattered,” she said.  
“He’s ridiculous,” I chuckled.  
“You never had the pleasure or in some cases unfortunate to meet him,” Alice said. I smirked. “Though he cleaned his act up once the disease came, well after we found out mom and dad couldn't get to us,” she said. I nodded. We had all gone through similar things. I hate it. But that's life. Now at least. Oh well. I looked at my picture of Kiara… I miss her so much… I hope we find her. Maybe one day…

Unknown POV

I scowled as I looked through the microscope at subject 1’s bloodstream, her blood cells are devouring the disease before it can affect her and now that she’s left the school, I can’t get more samples. Oh well, I'll just find a way to draw her out to me.

Erica's POV

It had been two weeks and we were packing up to leave. We all know Avalon doesn’t want to leave her home but… We have to the walkers have discovered where we are. We’ll move into Asheville for a few weeks. Find a store or something to crash in. Or an apartment building. The cities are more dangerous, more walkers. We're all thinking of just skipping it. But we’ll have to stop for a night. Hopefully only a night. Aves asked me to watch Tony while she, Owen, Jack, Matt, and Alice went to scout some. Dean was asleep in his car seat. I smiled at the small boy.  
“Apartment buildings are out,” Jack said, suddenly appearing next to me.  
“Oh well, what about a hotel, they have good locks,” I say as the others got in.  
“Hey buddy, brought you some blueberries,” Ava said to Tony.  
“Blueberries!” he exclaimed.  
“Maybe, but I only know of one, and it usually had a lot of people, so who knows,” Jack shrugged.  
“I know a nice one,” Aves said as she hands Tony a few blueberries.  
“Still, let's hope the walkers didn't stay there,” Raiden said.  
“Agreed,” Nadia yawned, waking up in Andre’s arms.  
“Otherwise we're breaking into a store for the night,” Jack said.  
“But I wanna bed,” Tony pouted.  
“If things go right then you’ll have one,” Aves said.  
“Don't worry Tony if we're lucky we'll break into a mattress store,” Matt said. He nodded and ate his berries. We drove to a hotel, luckily there were no walkers in the parking lot. Austin, Willow, Jace, and I went to go scout for walkers. The lobby had two. I took out one and Willow got the other. The breakfast and kitchen area had five. We took them out quickly and moved into the pool, there was none there. We found the master key card and went to clear the rooms. There were surprisingly only a few in the halls and they couldn’t get in the rooms. We went to get the others. Jace and Austin and Willow were moving the bodies. Aves and I took the boys to the pool. It wasn't long before the others joined us. Tony was swimming in the deep end. Jack got in and held Dean walking towards the deep end.  
“Come on buddy let's teach you how to swim,” Jack said. I grinned at him.  
“Okay papa,” Dean said, holding on tight.  
“Now kick your legs,” Jack said. Dean did so and Jack held him an arm's length away. So cute! Jack showed him how to use his arms. He was doing pretty good too. “Alright I'm going to let go now, just keep doing what you're doing,” Jack said.  
“Don’t let go daddy!” Dean squealed and I chuckled slightly as Tony swam over to me.  
“Don't worry, I'm right here if anything happens,” Jack said slowly letting go. Dean nearly sunk but caught himself. We all applauded him. I swam over to Jack and Alice who were helping Dean stay up. “Come on Dean, just kick a bit harder,” Jack said. He almost came out of the water he kicked so hard. He splashed all three of us. Almost drowned Jack. We all laughed. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles at the look he gave us. He looks so done with life.   
“Oh my God, Erica breath!!” Alice yells. I was just trying not to drown. Weirdos.  
“That was a bit too hard bud,” Jack chuckled. I laughed and took a breath. “Let's do something a bit easier, try and float on your back,” he said.  
“Don’t let go daddy,” Dean said.  
“I won't, now lean back I won't let you drown,” Jack said. Jack helped Dean lay back so he was being held up by Jack's arms. So sweet… “Alright breathe normally, you're doing great,” Jack said. Just then Tony jumped in my arms. I caught him easily.   
“Oof! Your heavy kid,” I laughed. He giggled excitedly. I tossed him back in the water. He's so adorable. His blond hair glinted in the sun. He was much healthier now. Silly boy. After a few hours we all went inside and took turns showering and changing into dry clothes. Tony and Dean were curled up on one of the beds, fast asleep. I stretched out on one. So sleepy… I yawned and switched the tv on. Not much, just movie reruns. Though the only new things that ever come on are announcements from the government. I personally think the government released the disease on purpose to thin out the population. Though we weren't overcrowded like China or Japan. But still, it is a compelling thought to have someone to blame. They are the ones that have done nothing about it. I sighed and rolled over, restless.   
I couldn't help but start to think about him. How I miss him, where he is… I wish I was with him. Wherever he is. Hopefully very much alive. I pictured him in my head. Hmm. His chocolate colored hair and eyes… What I'd give to see him again. What I would pay… To see him again. I huffed, irritated. He had left town before the infection came. It started in our town and spread. Spread all through North America. Into Canada, mexico and then overseas. So now the world is full of walkers. And hunters. Slowly destroying each other. Who will win? Hopefully we will.

Matthew’s POV

I could see how restless Erica was. Everyone could see it. It’s kinda sad. Though it makes sense. There's always someone we lose track of during all of this. It was my parents. I have no idea where they are. If they are alive… I hope they are. I miss them. I hope they're okay. I walked to the small kitchen in our room. It's my turn to cook. Yay. I am not the best cook. Actually I am the worst cook. So canned soup it is. I made the little ones ravioli. We need to raid a store soon. Meat, we need meat. Meat and some other necessities. Jack came in. Wearing grey shorts and a basketball jersey. I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me. Mine. I went back to cooking before I burned anything. I wish we were alone…   
I got the soup and ravioli in bowls. “Dinner!” I called. Everyone that was awake came and got their food. Erica had finally found sleep. The boys had woken up. Tony ran in, followed by Dean. “Ravioli!!” Dean and Tony had yelled. I smiled and handed them their bowls. Tony hugged me! Yay. Then Dean hugs me from behind. Yay, three way hug!!! I love it. “Baby love!” I called. Then Jack hugs all three of us, we almost fall. Fortunately we didn't. I laughed loudly, so loudly to wake up Erica.   
“Sorry!!” all four of us yell. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her own food. I thought she was gonna pour it on us. I cringed. She takes her food with her to her room.   
“I guess no Erica tonite,” I say quietly. Jack shakes his head. I snorted at him.   
“Later,” he mouths. He then gets his food and sits down. I blushed deeply.   
“Ok,” I say to myself. I tried to quell the lewd thoughts. I gave the boys their food and sat down to eat my own. Chicken noodle, not my favorite but one couldn’t exactly be picky. Oh well I'll live. It is just soup. Food, we need it to live. I am such a dork. Hehehehe. I finished eating and did the dishes. There wasn’t much. But still things need to be clean. I sighed and put the dishes away.  
“Does anyone even know where we’re going next?” Nadia asked, bringing me her bowl.  
“Pick a direction, north or west?” Jack said looking over a map with Raiden.  
“Is South an option?” I asked.  
“Maybe if we go a few miles west first,” Raiden said.  
“We could go to Louisiana,” Aves said fondly.   
“Ew swamps,” Alice said. I rolled my eyes at her.   
“Yes let's avoid crocodiles and alligators,” I said.  
“Yeah, but not the cock-odiles,” Jack muttered just loud enough for me to hear. “I agree besides West and North have better hunting grounds,” he said.   
“California,” Nadia said firmly. We thought it over a second.  
“Tell us your reasoning child,” Aves said.  
“The labs are there, if nothing else we could stay in the labs, plenty of seafood, lots of space, in the rural areas there won’t be as many walkers,” Nadia said.  
“Yeah but we might end up the government's test subjects,” Jack said. “Or Aves and Willow at least,” he said.  
“Yeah, but maybe we'll find somewhere else on our way there,” Willow said.  
“It’s a good plan,” I admit.  
“Alright west it is,” Raiden said. We nodded, satisfied.  
“We'll head out tomorrow,” Jack said. I walked over to him. He looked up from the map he was studying.   
“Now what was that about cock-odiles?” I teased. He chuckled softly.  
“You'll see in a bit,” he said. I chuckled, silly man. He's so adorkable. With his silly cock puns. Everyone eventually went to their own rooms, Erica had taken the boys with her. It’s her night to watch them. I stretched out on the bed. I smirked as Jack strolled over. He had that cocky grin on. I scoffed at him. How I love him. My silly man. Some amazing things happened that night. Hehehe. Yay.


	11. Chapter 11

Avalon's POV

I woke the next morning and got dressed. I sighed. I really don't want to go to the labs. No no no. That is the worst idea. I hate them already. I sighed and began packing up. Owen’s arms wrapped around me from behind. I smiled up at him. Silly man. I kissed his cheek. He grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled at me. We got packed up and met the others in the lobby. We went to the truck and van. We loaded up. Time to go, I guess… I sighed and got in. I don’t want to leave. But we have to. I watched as the mountains faded from view. Slowly turning into hills and valleys. I sighed and read. I didn't look up until we stopped at a gas station. Hmm, pee. I got out quickly. I ran ahead of everyone to the girls room. Thankfully no walkers.  
I went to the potty quickly. Ahhh sweet relief. I sighed and went to grab some snacks after washing my hands. I grabbed loads of chips and such. Hmm, jerky. Yum. I grabbed some and some of the few candies left. Then headed back to the car. I sighed and sat down to eat my food. Sharing the snacks with the boys of course. Tony ate the pringles. Dean had the popcorn. And I ate the lays. Yum. Hmm, food. Soon we were back on the road. I smiled and ruffled Tony’s hair. He laughed happily. I smiled, I missed this kid. He's always so happy. So innocent. Hmm. I smiled softly at him. He was playing with one of his trucks. The dump truck. It's his favourite. I smiled and took the tractor to play with him. He grinned. We raced the trucks on his legs. He's so adorable. Dean was asleep.   
We eventually stopped at an abandoned house. Place to sleep. Jack, Jace, and Owen made sure it was clear. I carried Tony. He was fast asleep now. Little boys. We unpacked and made enough beds in the rooms and living room. I’m so tired.  
“We'll stay here for a few days and rest up,” Jack said. I nodded, lying down. I need to rest. I felt Owen wrap his arms around me. I slept till morning. I sighed when I woke. I need to cook breakfast. Grrr. I got up and changed clothes in the bathroom. Owen is still asleep! Aw. Jack was awake. I chuckled at him. “It's Alice's birthday today,” he commented.  
“I’m making birthday pancakes, shh,” I say.  
“I made a Butterfinger ice cream cake last night after everyone went to sleep,” he said. I grinned. “Ugh my little sister is twenty two,” he complained.  
“Your twenty four, so what?” I teased.  
“Twenty five next month,” he said. I chuckled and mixed the batter. “Let's not wake her,” he said.   
“Agreed,” I say. I put chocolate chips in the pancakes. Once they were done I put a glob of butter and a glob of frosting on each one. Yum. I nibbled one to make sure it wasn’t poison. Even though I knew it wasn't. Hehehe, funny. We went to wake Alice. I had her stack of cakes.   
“Alice wake up,” Jack said.  
“Ugh, no,” she moaned.  
“Wake up or I'll let Aves eat your food,” he threatened. She sat up slowly. We put the pancakes in front of her. Her eyes widened. It was hilarious. Kinda cute even. Nah. I went to eat mine and cook more. Because children shall be awake soon. Hmm, cooking. I love it. It keeps me calm. Sometimes. I sighed as Owen came in. He had bed head. I snorted at him. He rolled his eyes. Silly man. He went to feed the animals. Animals eat before him. At least that's what he says. Dork. It's cute though. Mine. Tony came in sleepy eyed. I grinned at him. He yawned. I picked him up.  
“Aves what's for breakfast?” he asked. I smirked and showed him the cakes. “Yay! Pancakes!” he exclaimed excitedly. I laughed and gave him his. He ate them. Owen laughed and wiped his face as he came in. I chuckled softly. My family. Hmm. I like the sound of that. It sounds like home. I need one of those. Really I do. I smiled softly. Hmm. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Owen, Leaning into his back. He chuckled and turned to kiss my head.  
“Have I told you… how much you mean to me?” I murmured. He chuckled and kissed me. I smiled into it, how much he means to me is a major understatement, he makes me feel like I have something to hold onto as this crazy world keeps changing.  
“Maybe once or twice,” he said, grinning cheekily. I gave him a really look. He chuckled softly. He rested his chin on my head, holding me. Hmm. Mine.   
“I’m gonna go walk around,” I smiled, grabbing my gun.  
“Be careful,” he warned. I kissed his cheek. I chuckled and walked out, the buildings seemed unmenacing. A shed and some other abandoned houses. Little did I know what I was getting into. But does anyone really know? I had walked only about a block when a cloyingly sweet stench filled the air. Oh no… I groaned, starting to get drowsy. I should turn back… I tried to turn around but stumbled. Ow… I slowly passed out, but I saw a man in a lab coat walk over to me with a smug look. Oh no… It's him.   
“Hello little lab rat,” he cooed.  
“G-get away from me,” I groaned.  
“Sorry sweetie, no can do,” he chuckled, throwing me over his shoulder. Shit.

Jack's POV 

Avalon should have been back by now. I huffed, irritated. I grabbed my gun, someone needs to go look for her. “Owen, watch Tony and Dean,” I say as I go out. There must be a coven or something around here. Someone took her or something. She's never careful enough. Grrr. I swear it's like taking care of a one year old. I huffed and looked around. More houses and a shed. And a sickly sweet smell. Shit chloroform! I covered my mouth and nose, turning around I ran back to base. The scientists are the only ones who would have access to that shit. Damn. I ran in, breathless.  
“Whoa what happened?” Nadia asked.  
“Avalon,” I panted.  
“What about her?” Raiden asked.  
“Gone,” I tried to breath.  
“Speak man!” Austin said.  
“The scientists took Avalon!” I exclaimed. Owen broke what he was holding. Everyone started asking questions. I fell back on the couch. I told them what I knew. Owen is pissed. We started making a plan.

Unknown POV

Once he reached his labs, he brought his test subject out of the back of his van, still sedated. It had been too easy to capture subject 1. He figured he would just have to make due without subject 2. He put the girl on a lab table and strapped her down. He would move her to the tank later. But first some medications. They would keep her docile. He chuckled as she started to wake. “Morning, sunshine,” he said. She whined and tried to tug the straps. “Take some blood work and then I’ll get you back under and in the test tank,” he said cheerily.  
“W-Why are you doing this?” she demanded.  
“Oh darling, why can’t any of you see, humanity is an accident, we were never meant to exist, I am simply speeding up nature a bit,” he chuckled and she gasped.  
“Y-You you started the disease,” she realized.  
“Indeed I did,” he chuckled.  
“You, I had to kill my family because of you!” she sobbed and tried to thrash. He only chuckled. He drew her blood without issues and got her medication. “Now go back to sleep like a good girl,” he said. He injected it in her neck and her whines and whimpers weakened as she did. He chuckled darkly. “Atta girl,” he whispers. She passed out. And now back to everyone else.

Jack's POV 

I need more ammo and a general idea of where they went. I am seriously pissed. Nobody kidnaps anyone in my coven, not my family unless they want to end up dead. I growled and struggled to get an internet connection to track the van. It couldn't have gone far we're still in Tennessee. Finally I found a signal. I typed in the code to track the van's GPS. Kentucky, on the border, an old lab. Not too far from here.   
“Come on, we need ammo,” I say. Erica is the only one to get up.   
“I’ll come with you,” she said. Owen stood next. Raiden stood after. We went to find ammo. Eventually we spotted a gun store. We found as much as we could. It wasn’t much but it was enough for all of us. We headed back to base to give out the ammo and load everything up. We started driving, it would be morning before we got there. Once we had everyone with us we started out. I hope she’s okay… She's like a sister to me. My baby sister. Only I like her unlike my actual sister. I sighed and drove faster. I'll have to figure out where to leave Tony and Dean so if we make a fast getaway we can grab them. Meaning I’ll have to scope out the area. Find somewhere close. I hope we find her soon… I hope she's safe. I noticed Owen hasn’t said a word. Though he looks murderous. I looked back at the road. So quiet and empty. I sighed and turned on the radio. Oh yes rock music. I heard someone (Nadia) snort. I turned it up, they were playing Hero by Skillet. Hmmm… I was not lip singing and dancing… Hehe, not at all.   
At two a.m we crossed the border into Kentucky. I need to find this place now. Hopefully it won't be too hard. It’s just labs. But they're not always easy to find. 

Nadia's POV

I huffed and we pulled into the place that Jack finally found. It was dawn now. We were all worried about Aves.  
“Alright does everyone remember the plan?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah,” I say. Everyone nodded. He went to scope out the area. When he got back it was bit brighter out.   
“I’m taking the boys to hide, when I get back, we move in,” he said.  
“Alright,” I said and handed him the sleeping Dean, while waking Tony quietly. Tony understood how serious this was.  
“Alright Tony come on, you have to be a big boy and look after Dean for me,” Jack said taking the boy's hand and calling for the dogs to follow him.  
“Okay,” Tony said. Jack lead them off somewhere. We’re coming Aves. When he came back we all grabbed our guns. We found our way inside. It's like one of those horror movies where the cast ventures into the dark and abandoned buildings. There were these testing tanks filled with water, most of them were empty, but some had walkers in them.   
“Holy shit,” Austin murmured. I heard one of the tanks giving off a hum, like it was running.  
“Most of these things are dead, but some…” Erica trailed off.  
“Keep a lookout,” Andre says.  
“I think they're all failed experiments that went wrong,” Jack said. I nodded then I spotted her, she was in one of the water filled test tanks, a mask over her mouth clearly so she could breath, she was bound and unconscious. “Okay so we need to find a way into that tank to free her,” Jack said. Owen walked past us to her and kicked the glass, shattering it and catching her as she fell. “Or alert everything that is alive and dead to where we are instead of being sneaky,” Jack said.  
“I came here for one reason, I have it now let’s go,” Owen said, taking the mask off of Ava’s face.   
“They were pumping chloroform mixed with oxygen to keep her knocked out,” Raiden said. I scowled and walked over, cutting her bindings.  
“Alright let's find a way out of here before whoever took her finds us,” Andre said.   
“It’s too late for that,” a man said and there was a clunk as a knockout grenade landed at our feet. We pulled the gas masks we had found over our faces. We heard a chuckle. “Oh those won't work, they filter out particles in the air, this is the air,” He chuckled and I whimpered as I grew sleepy. I heard a loud clang and Jack fell to the ground, bleeding from his head. Oh no. I stumbled and fell to the ground next to Andre. Ow. Once we were all on the ground he walked back over, first putting the mask back on Avalon then walking over to me first. “Aren’t you a pretty one?” he cooed, pulling my hands behind me back.  
“Get away from her,” Andre growled. I groaned as he bound my hands with the cuffs that had bound Aves   
“Oh shut it, it’s your turn next,” the man snorted, popping some sort of rubber ball in my mouth and strapping it around my head. I struggled to get free. He threw me over his shoulder and walked to one of the empty tanks, strapping the mask over my face and turning it on. I moaned as he slipped me into the water and went back for Andre and the others. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Willow’s POV

I whined as he came over to me, I struggled to crawl away. “Oh, I have the guards getting the two little boys so don’t worry about them,” he chuckled. Oh, Jack’s gonna be mad. I hope the dogs attack the guards. Andre was already in the tank next to Nadia. Both of them unconscious. Austin was in the tank next to Andre and Raiden was across from him. Jack and I were the only ones not in a tank. Well, us and Avalon but she has a mask on. He walked over to Jack and bandaged his head to keep blood out of the water.  
“I'll kill you,” Jack groaned.  
“All of you will be too drugged up to do anything the rest of your pathetic little lives,” the man snorted, shoving the gag in his mouth then putting the mask on over it. Jack was struggling now. He moaned as the drugs weakened him and he pulled against the metal cuffs as he was slid in the tank. I wonder how long before he chews through the gag? The drugs might knock him out first though. I whined and squirmed as my hands were bound. I looked back up and Jack was mostly unconscious now. Someone save me… Us… He gagged me and put a mask on me before sliding me in the tank and going back for Aves. I was unconscious quickly. 

Tony’s POV

I whimpered, scared as the men in white clothes came over. Kujo and the other dogs were growling and barking at them. They shot the puppies! I ran over to Kujo.   
“Kujo wake up!” I pleaded. Dean was hiding behind me. Someone grabbed us. “No let us go!” I yelled. I felt a pinch and I grew sleepy… I don't want to sleep now. I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Unknown POV

The guard walked in with the two boys, only the eldest unconscious. “Only had enough tranquilizer for one of them boss,” he grunted.  
“Whatever just tie them up,” the boss commanded. He sat the sleeping one down and tried to gain control over the little one but he broke free and ran, hiding in a closet. What the two men didn’t know was that little Dean was painfully curious and he turned a knob on a machine, that machine just happened to be the one keeping our favorite coven pumped full of drugs. No one seemed to notice either.  
The guard opened the door and yanked the boy out of the closet. He screamed and struggled just as he had been taught. His hands were tied and a cloth stuffed in his mouth. He whimpered and struggled with all his might. He wanted his daddy to come and save him. He looked at his friend Tony who was being tied up now. Dean tried to yell for Tony to wake up. Nothing happened.   
Hours passed and suddenly in tank three his father’s eyes flew open. And he was ticked. The first thing he sees is his son tied to a post and the rest of his coven in tanks like his. Good thing he had already chewed through the gag. He started struggling with the cuffs and eventually got them undone, he started trying to break the glass. He had to wear the mask still to breathe.

Dean's POV

I'm scared. I looked up at daddy’s tank and my eyes widened. He was hitting the glass. He motioned for me to be quiet and I nodded, tugging the stuff holding me still. I have to be quiet or the mean men will hurt us. Finally the glass cracked. Daddy hit it again and it broke. I whined as water rushed out over the floor the guard ran in but daddy did something and his neck popped. That looks like it hurt. He ran over to me.  
“Stay quiet I'll get you out of this,” he said. I nodded as he untied my wrists. Then took that stuff out of my mouth. I opened and closed my mouth, he got Tony awake. “I want you both to go out to the trucks and hide, wait on us,” he murmured.  
“Kujo and puppies,” Tony said.  
“They're sleeping somewhere,” I said. Daddy nodded.  
“I'll find them, you two do as I say,” he said. We ran out.

Alice’s POV

I whined as I woke to a pounding on the glass. Then the glass broke. Jack caught me as I fell. “Hello there,” he said. I groaned and tried to stand. Whoa wobbly. He leaned me against the wall and moved to free Jace. I tried and failed to free myself.   
“Sommm hmph wolf ee ice,” I tried to say around the gag.  
“I'll free you in a minute,” Jack said. I nodded and tried to slip the cuffs. Okay ow bad idea, and now I’ve cut my wrists. Lovely. He huffed and undid them as the water rushed out of Jace’s tank. I removed my mask and gag. Thing made my jaw ache. Ow. I helped Jace up and untied him. He kissed my cheek once his gag was off. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He just grinned. We went to help free the others. Once everyone was free we went in search of our weapons. We need to get rid of this guy. He's evil. Aves was in the worst shape, being drugged longer than us. Owen was carrying her. I sighed when I looked at her, she could barely move on her own. It's awful. Owen murmured to her soothingly.  
“This place is creepy,” Jace murmured.  
“Agreed,” Erica and I muttered.  
“Guys hush I hear something,” Jack murmured.  
“Cursing,” I muttered, hearing it. Nadia cocked her gun. We got ready to attack. I loaded my gun.  
“On three,” Jack said as we approached the door. I nodded and aimed. “One… Two… Three!” He kicked the door in. The man was standing over a table with another girl strapped to it.  
“Liss!” Raiden called. Jack shot the man. Raiden ran over to the girl who whimpered and squirmed on the table. He quickly untied her. The first thing I noticed where her hazy, glazed over blue eyes. Oh God she's blind. Raiden was supporting most of her weight. The rest of us placed the bombs we had found. We went out to the trucks. Dean jumped into Jack's arms. He held his son tightly. The dogs were all awake and alright. We laid Liss and Aves in the back. I got the boys in their car seats. I heard Raiden talking quietly with the blind girl. Calming her down. She clutched to him. I took my seat next to Jace. He wrapped his arm around me.  
“How long were we even in there?” I asked.  
“About two days,” Jack says.  
“Two days?” Andre asked.  
“Yeah, I saw a calendar in the lab it's been two days,” Jack said. I nodded and leaned into Jace’s arms, feeling the after effects of the drugs. I feel fuzzy. He stroked my hair. We were three miles away from the labs when they blew up. I looked back. The place was in flames. Serves them right. I sighed and fell asleep. When I woke we had pulled over at a gas station. Jace was still stroking my hair. I unbuckled and got out. I need to pee. Like Geez. I shoved past Nadia who was about to go in.  
“Sorry!” I called. I heard several chuckles at that. Ah, sweet relief! Yay. I washed up and let her in. I went and grabbed all the snacks and cereals. Gasp! Popcorn! Yay! I grinned and grabbed it. Yum. I love popcorn! Especially white cheddar. Yum! I grabbed every bag. Hmmm, I’ll eat it later. I went back to the cars to see Jack gotten something in a cake pan out. Cake?   
“Hey Alice sorry it's a bit late but happy birthday,” he said. I gasped when I saw what it was. “I know I probably didn't make it as well as mom does but hey I tried,” he shrugged.   
“Butterfinger ice cream cake,” I smiled.  
“Yeah, your favourite,” he said. I hugged him. “Come on impromptu birthday party at an abandoned gas station,” he chuckled. We laughed and cut the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday and I blew out a lighter. Jace kissed my cheek. We all ate the melting cake. Yummm…   
“Better than mom’s,” I moaned.  
“Don't tell her that if we ever find her,” Jack laughed. I giggled and munched on my cake. I was then given presents. I got a necklace with an emerald in it from Jace. Jack gave me one of the pistols Pap had left us when he passed away. I hugged him tight. He chuckled and hugged me back. Avalon gave me a new sketch book. I can free hand pretty good when bored. I hugged her. Nadia gave me a pack of nice pencils. I chuckled. Dork. I thanked her. Andre got me a scarf. I loved it. So very much. I wrapped it around my neck. Selena and Sophie got me paints. Raven got me chest armor. I smiled at her. Raiden gave me a cookbook. Food! Erica gave me some ingredients for said food. Food! Owen gave me cooking utensils. I hugged everyone and Jace whispered to me.  
“You know, I could arrange a birthday spanking,” he snickered and I elbowed him. This is great. I love my family. Even when they're mean. I smiled and leaned on Jace. Hmm mine. His arms snaked around me. I leaned back into his arms. He chuckled softly. Unfortunately we have to keep going. We piled in the cars. I hope we find somewhere to rest. 

Andre’s POV

I yawned, tired. It's been a long day for everyone. I held my Nadia close. Mine. The way she looked when she first woke, weak, sluggish… It made me mad. I wanted to commit the murders. Just go back and do it again. But they are already dead. I huffed, irritated. Eventually the car stopped at what seemed to be an abandoned mattress store. Hmm, soft. We all climbed out of the cars.   
“We’ll have to take turns guarding,” Jack said.  
“Alright so who has first watch?” I asked.  
“I’ll go, I don’t want to sleep for a while,” Aves stuttered.  
“I'll go with you, we only have to stay by the entrance anyway,” Owen said. She nodded. They grabbed their guns and walked away. I held Nadia. I didn't want to be a apart from her. Not after that. She picked the bed and we curled up in it. I found some pillows. Nice soft ones. I held her close to me. I don't want to ever let her go. She snuggled close. I wrapped my arms around her. Mine. Hmm. I love the sound of that. I fell asleep quickly.   
When I woke, Jack had woken me. “It's your watch,” he said. I nodded and wiggled away from Nadia. I went with Jack to the front of the building. I drank the coffee he handed me. Hmm much better. Sugar… Needs a bit more. I sighed. I can't believe that any of this has happened. I huffed, irritated at the thought. “Two more hours and we'll leave after we eat,” Jack said. I nodded sleepily. I need to wake up. I pinched my arm. Ow. I groaned. “If you need to there's a bathroom through there with running water,” Jack said. I chuckled  
“No, I just shouldn’t be awake,” I say.  
“You get used to it,” Jack chuckled. I pouted. “At least you were able to fall asleep,” he pointed out. I nodded in agreement. “I on the other hand haven't been asleep at all,” he said. I sighed.  
“You should get some,” I said.  
“I'll be fine, I've done all nighters before,” he said.   
“Me too but they’re hell in the morning,” I say.  
“No, not for me, if possible I wake up even more,” he sighed. I shook my head. “Hopefully we'll find somewhere safe to stay for a few days,” he said.  
“That’ll be good,” I say.  
“I'd like to find somewhere other than the labs that are safe,” he said scowling.   
“I think that’s all of us now,” I sighed.  
“Maybe a ranch somewhere that's deserted,” he said.  
“We all know where Aves wants,” I sighed.  
“Back home, but Burnsville isn't safe,” he said.  
“No where is safe, Jack, not anymore,” I say.  
“I know, I said that in the beginning, the facts are no where is safe unless you make it so,” he said. I sighed. “A ranch would be nice to find though,” he said. I nodded, looking at the moon. A full moon. Fitting. I watched as the sun rose. I fell back asleep. I was woken an hour later by Nadia. I tugged her to me and she laughed.  
“Mine,” I said. I was using her as a pillow. A soft one. With two extra pillows, hehehe.  
“Guys breakfast,” Alice called. I sighed and got up. Food means energy. Energy means survival. Survival means not dying. Not dying means life. Life is everything. I walked in. It was dry cereal and granola bars. Eh, food. I ate up. I need food. We need a kitchen. And food. Well we could make food if we had a kitchen. Once we had eaten, we left. I hope we find somewhere to stay for a few days. A house or something. So far all I see are abandoned cars.  
“We should go to the Biltmore house and live there,” I joked.  
“That's back in Asheville and filled with walkers,” Austin said.  
“Still would have been cool,” I muttered.  
“Very cool,” Jack agreed. We chuckled.  
“I hope we at least find a Walmart soon,” Nadia sighed.  
“Daddy, can I get a toy?” Dean asked.  
“Son if we find a Walmart you'll get quite a few,” Jack chuckled. Dean grinned. I chuckled. Cuteness. I love it. That little boy is the light. Truly. I chuckled. I want one. I looked to Nadia. One day. One day soon. Hehehe. Rainbow babies… 

Raiden's POV 

Liss held onto my arm. I stroked her hair. I can't believe she's blind. He did this to her, to my girl. Grr. She yawned softly.  
“Get some rest,” I murmured softly.  
“Kay,” she said. I draped my jacket over her. She snuggled closer. Soon she was fast asleep. I smiled softly. Hmm. Mine. It was a few hours before we took an exit into a shopping district. There was a few stores. A Walmart! Awesome. We parked. Walmarts are hardly ever packed so hopefully only a few walkers.   
“No one go off by yourselves,” Jack warned.  
“Yes sir,” Willow teased. I rolled my eyes. I woke Liss. We went together. I was right about the amount of walkers. Just a few. I picked Tony out a truck. I grabbed everything that would light up, the lightsabers would be great nightlights. They’ll love them. They themselves were picking out several things. I chuckled at them. Superhero stuff and cars and action figures. Tony chose some paw patrol stuff. Dean chose some Star Wars stuff. I grinned.  
“He has great taste,” Jack said.   
“Agreed,” I say.  
“Think we should get them bikes?” he asked.  
“Couldn’t ride them without one of us watching them,” I shrugged.  
“It's still a useful skill to have,” he said. I shrugged.  
“Yeah but we’re constantly on the move. We don’t have unlimited space,” I say.  
“I saw another truck in the parking lot that might work, it's trunk is covered,” he said. I shrugged.  
“Besides if we find somewhere safe to stay permanently, then they'll want them,” Andre said.  
“A good point but who knows how long that could take,” I say.  
“A few weeks or days,” Matt said. I sighed.  
“Don't try arguing with them, they also want bikes as well,” Willow said. I shook my head. They're pleading now.  
“Fine,” I say.  
“Yes!” Andre exclaimed. I chuckled. They went to the bike section. They picked the ones they liked. I sighed and got one myself. We all did. Mine is black. A ten speed. Hmmm. After getting some new clothes and stuff we grabbed all the batteries. Now to what is left of the food. Frozen's and cans. There was some boxed stuff. Cereals and such. Aves got a bunch of macaroni and cheese. Pastas and tortillas. We found some canned meats. Not much but some. Hmmm. We went to the cars and loaded up. The abandoned truck had the keys in it. Good. We loaded the bikes up. I got Liss in the truck. I would drive this one. I smiled softly at my girl. How I love her. She leaned into me as soon as I got in the truck.  
I buckled up and started it. I followed the other trucks. It was a few hours later when we found an abandoned house. It was nice, big house. We got out and a few of us scouted out the area. There were three walkers. Mom, dad, and son, how morbid. Jack found the fuse box and turned the power on. I sighed and sat on the couch. There was a nice fireplace. Liss was snuggled to me. Owen built a fire. Aves smacked his ass. Ew. I cocked an eyebrow.  
“Guys not in front of the boys,” Jack said. Owen snickered. I rolled my eyes. Silly. Alice made dinner. Food! Cooked food. Yum. She made lasagna. I haven't had that in a while. She served us. No one bothered using the table. Hmmm, yummy. I ate till I was full. Just yum.  
“Does anyone want to pick rooms or are we just crashing here tonight?” Andre asked.  
“Dibs on the attic bedroom!”Aves said and ran up the stairs.  
“She only does that because she knows I want it,” Jack commented dryly. We heard a giggle. “I could pout and plead and bribe, we all know she'd give in,” he said.   
“Just give me the good pillow you stole from me and you can have the atic!” Aves called.  
“I didn't take it, it’s with the rest of the pillows,” he said. She pouted. He threw it at her face. I smirked at them. They're so weird. “Yay, I get the attic room now,” Jack grinned. I chuckled and led Liss to a room on the first floor.  
“What does it look like?” she asked.  
“Hmm, the walls are a pale blue, the bed has a ocean themed bed spread and the whole room looks kinda like the beach, the carpet is a sandy color,” I said.  
“Sounds nice,” she said.  
“Just promise you’ll be careful,” I say.  
“I’m blind, not incapable,” she snorted.  
“Still I worry,” I said. She chuckled and tugged me close. I hugged her to me. She sighed happily. I chuckled softly.  
“You have no idea what it was like to hear your voice in that room,” she said.  
“I was so angry at what they had done, I couldn't get to you fast enough,” I murmured. She hugged me tighter. I kissed her head.  
“You should rest,” she muttered.  
“Yeah, try and get some sleep,” I murmured. She laid back and wiggled under the covers. I chuckled at her. I changed into my night clothes and held her to me.

Erica’s POV

I yawned sleepily. I had picked a room on the second floor. I’m happy for Raiden, finding Lissa was a big thing for him, it’s almost like he breathes easier. If only I could find him… Kai, him, I miss him so. We dated before all this. Then he left town to get his sister from Georgia. I have no clue where he is. Did he ever make it to Georgia? I had hoped to find my brother in Kentucky. Unfortunately we didn't find him. Did he try to come back home? I guess I’ll never know. I miss him a lot too, I miss all my family. I wish that I hadn’t had to have shoot the rest of them, especially my niece, Natasha. She didn't deserve to go down like that. She was only four. Barely begun to live.  
I still have nightmares about it. It's hard to believe that I was once jealous of her. That I had to compete with her for attention. I miss my little cat too. Soft kitty warm kitty little ball of fur… Sleepy kitty, happy kitty pur pur pur. I chuckled at the thought. My little Jade. She was so precious. Jack gave me one of Hazel’s babies but it’s not the same. Her fur was so soft, like a rabbit’s. She was so beautiful. I named her Jade, she had soft brown fur with orange splotches and bright green eyes. She liked to sleep by my head. And she rode on my shoulder a lot.  
It's adorable really. Jade Jr my sweetie. They look so much alike. It's spooky. She came over and climbed up to my shoulder, sitting down reagally. “Hi Jadey,” I said to her. She meowed in response. “Are you ready for breakfast?” I asked. She meowed softly and I chuckled, grabbing a little can of kitty food. I opened it up and put it on a little plate. “Here you go sweetie,” I said as I put the plate on the ground. She jumped off my shoulder and started eating. I opened up the door to go get my breakfast. I smell bacon. Mmm bacon. I jogged downstairs to the kitchen. Then I get tackled.  
“Master!!!!!! The master has awoken!! The master has awoken!!” Andre says from back when we were in high school.  
“Andre!!!” I say laughing and trying to breathe again.   
“Look who Jack found this morning,” he says. Puzzled I look to see where he is pointing. Noah!!! My brother!!!!  
“Noah!!! I’ve missed you!!!!!” I say. He hugged me tight. I start crying.  
“Where’s Mom?” he asks. I start crying harder. That's when he realized. “All of them?!” he asks. I nod in his chest. “Even Natasha?” he asks. I nod again. “Who had to do it? Who had to shoot them?” he asks.   
“I did,” I say. He sighed and wiped my tears.  
“I'm so sorry E,” he says. I sniffled and hugged him tight.   
“At least you're here,” I said. He nodded and kissed my head.  
“Raiden and Lissa still asleep?” Aves asked, coming in sleepily.  
“Yeah but if they don't get up soon I'm eating their share of bacon,” Jack said.  
“Don’t touch my bacon,” Raiden yawned, coming in.  
“I’m vegetarian so you can have mine,” Liss said.  
“Awesome,” Jack said. I snorted. “Well breakfast is ready,” he said. We all sat down to eat. Eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy. Yum. We all are as much as we wanted. The fridge in this place had been stocked.  
“You know I found some stuff in the shed to make this a permanent safe place,” I say.  
“It is a nice house,” Aves said and Nadia nodded in agreement.  
“There's a lumber yard not too far from here so we could build what extra stuff we need,” Jack said.   
“I say, we get the lumber we need and build a wall around the place, only two doors, and I know a place around here we could get chain link fence to use for the doors,” Owen said.  
“None of us is ever allowed to go out alone, got that, Avalon?” Jack teased her.  
“Yeah yeah,” she said. I smirked and nodded.  
“Alright, Owen, Austin, and Matthew with me, let's go get that wood,” Jack said. “Girls, watch the boys,” Jack smirked.  
“Hey!” Raiden said. Jace just shook his head.  
“I meant the little boys, though you are little,” Jack teased. I laughed at their offended expressions and Liss let a giggle slip. They grabbed their gear and left. I walked over to Aves who was playing with Tony. Hm. So sweet.  
“Aunt Erica, come play,” Tony commanded. I chuckled.  
“Alright,” I said. I sat down and picked up a tractor. Racing it around. He giggled happily. I laughed as well. Dean ran into play. Plopping down next to Tony. I giggled. So cute. He crawled over to me and sat in my lap. I smiled at him. He tried to tickle me. So I tickled him instead.  
“Ahhh!” he squealed. I laughed. Tony grinned and tickled Aves. She squealed. I laughed. Dean grinned and joined in. I laughed at them as they attacked her. It's hilarious. I held her feet still. She can't get away. They tortured her. It was hilarious. I eventually just tied her feet and held her hands. Haha. She was crying and pleading with us to stop. They wouldn't. I just laughed. I'm evil. Eh, it’s funny. Eventually we had to let her up. She snatched Tony and tickled him. He squealed and tried to get away.  
“Revenge little one!” she teased.  
“No please stop!” he laughed. She laughed and tickled harder. “I'm sorry!” he squealed. She finally set him down. He played dead. I laughed.  
“Silly boy,” I say. He giggled.  
“Want some lunch?” I asked.  
“Yes,” he said.  
“What do you want?” I asked.  
“Pbj!” him and Dean exclaimed. I snorted and Aves grinned.  
“I’ll make them,” Nadia called.  
“Yay!” They exclaimed. I chuckled at them. So adorable. So sweet. When the guys came back they had two truckloads of wood. We went to help unload it. Or tried to help but they had it. Tony and Dean watched and made towers out of the blocks the boys brought them. Knocking them down and building them back up. I smiled softly. That’s how me and Natasha used to play. Build them up and then knock them back down. I miss her. I’m glad I have my brother though. I’ve been worried about him for years. And here he is, alive… Speaking of Noah where is he, he hasn’t met the boys yet. Oh there he is helping sort the wood. When he’s done I’ll take the boys to meet him. Dean yawned sleepily.  
“Erica, can you put Dean down for a nap?” Jack called.   
“Yeah, come on Dean. Let’s go take a nap. Tony do you wanna come?” I ask. He nodded.  
“But I’m not sleepy,” Dean yawned.  
“Uh huh, come on,” I say picking him up. I carried him to their room. The little ones shared a room like brothers.  
“Do you want me to stay with you?” I ask them.  
“Yes aunt Erica, please stay with us,” they pleaded. I popped Tony up top on the bunk bed. He got under the covers. I smirked at him.   
“Do you want a story or a song?” I ask them.  
“A song,” Dean yawned sleepily.  
“Ok,” so I start singing. “Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow…” then they fall asleep. I chuckled. I kiss them both on their foreheads and sneak out the door. I shut the door quietly.  
“What are their names? And who’s are they?” my brother asks.  
“Dean is Jack’s son and Tony is Avalon’s nephew,” I say.  
“So neither one is yours?” he asks.  
“No, Noah, neither one is mine.” I tell him.  
“Good,” he says. I chuckled at him. Ever so the protective brother. I smirked and hugged him.  
“I missed you No,” I say using his childhood name.  
“I missed you too E,” he said.  
“Good,” I teased.  
“What?” he asks, laughing.  
“You better have missed me,” I smirked and elbowed him. He rolled his eyes.  
“So where is he?” he asks.  
“Who?” I ask.  
“Your guy, Kai,” he says.  
“I don’t know where he is,” I tell him. He nods. He hugs me again.  
“I'm sure you'll see him again,” he said. I snorted.  
“Where is she?” I ask.  
“Lost, maybe. I don’t know where she is,” he says. I nodded. I sighed.  
“Let’s go get some food that isn’t peanut butter,” I say. He nodded and we race back downstairs.  
“Beat you,” he says.  
“Haha, screw you,” I say back laughing at the childhood game. He snickered. We are such dorks. I love it.   
“Soup’s on guys,” Alice says.   
“Mmmm soup maybe we could put some rice in too. Like Mom used to make,” I say to Noah. He nods at me with a sullen look on his face. I know that look, it's the look we all wear at one point or another. Remembering the dead.  
“Hey, at least we have each other,” I say to him, trying to lift his spirits.  
“Yeah,” he sighed.  
“Do you wanna play video games later? Since we have power,” I ask.  
“And many games and consoles to play them on,” Aves added.  
“Seriously, we picked a fricking mcmansion,” Nadia said.  
“Do we have enough controllers for all of us?” I ask.  
“Yep, Raiden and I raided the electronics area in Walmart,” Jack said.  
“Awsome. Wait are Dean and Tony gonna play with us?” Nadia asks.  
“Depends on what we play, they are only three and six,” Matt said.  
“So basically like MarioKart,” I say.  
“And Super Mario,” Jack said.  
“Well, they're down for their nap now,” I say.  
“They usually nap for about an hour maybe two,” Aves said.  
“So Grand Theft Auto till then?” I asked.  
“Sure,” Jack shrugged. We went to play in the room with the biggest tv we could find. It's a wonder we don’t get lost in this place. It's literally that big.   
“Guys!!!! Over here,” Raiden yells. It’s a good thing we are a floor down from where the boys are napping. We ran in. Whoa. Best tv EVER!!!! It’s a whole wall!  
“Whoever these people are they sure were rich,” Andre said. I nodded.  
“Have you seen Aves room, one of the walls is an aquarium,” I say.  
“I think ours is a window and a balcony,” Andre says. Nadia nods.  
“Mine is a bookshelf,” I say. Nadia looks at me, mouth gaping wide open. I stick my tongue out at her. I chuckled, smug.  
“Have you seen the library?” Avalon asked, coming in with some snacks.  
“I still need to pick out a room,” Noah says.  
“Mine has this bay window and some nice bookshelves,” Jack said.  
“Do you wanna go pick one out real quick?” I ask Noah.  
“Maybe later, right now I want to kick your ass in GTA,” he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. We hooked everything up and chose our seats. I grinned, this will be epic. I can taste victory already. Hehehe.   
“Yess!!!!!” I yelled.  
“Dangit!” Jack complained.  
“You cheated,” Noah said.  
“Did not,” I say back.  
“You had to of,” Andre said.  
“You’re just mad that I beat you,” I say. He pouted.   
“Whatever I'm going to check on the boys,” Jack said.  
“Come on Noah. I think I have the perfect room for you,” I say.  
“Alright,” he said. As usual I was right about his room. It was sport themed with a top above the bed that was a ramp, there was a ball hoop and a punching bag. He loves it. He flopped on the bed. “Very nice,” he said.  
“Mine’s purple,” I snorted. He chuckled. I do love purple. It's an awesome color. I sighed and sat next to him.   
“I have a late birthday present for you,” I say. I ran to my room to grab it and ran back.  
“Here it is,” I tell him. He unwraps it. It's the Star Wars poster I got for him years ago. It's a good thing I wrapped it back up or it would have been ruined.  
“I have something else for you too. It was from Mom,” I tell him. I bring it out from behind my back. It was a Legend of Zelda plush doll. I’ve had to keep Andre off it a few times.  
“Here,” I hand it to him. He takes it grinning.“You have no idea how many times I’ve tried to keep Andre from that. I almost lost my life one time,” I say laughing.  
“I’m sure you have,” he says chuckling.  
“Now it’s your turn to keep it from him,” I say still laughing. He smiled and laughed. I hugged him. I'm so glad he's here.


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew's POV

Who knew that building a wall would be so hard? We were only about a fourth into it. Jack and Owen and Noah had gone for more lumber. I am tired. Noah must be fitting in good. Good for him. I need new hair dye. Like, new rainbows. I also need a haircut.   
“Hey babe, later you should cut my hair, it’s getting too long on both sides,” I say.  
“Alright,” Jack chuckled as he unloaded more lumber.  
“And I need hair dye,” I say.  
“We'll go to a store or something tomorrow, we all need stuff,” he chuckled. I nodded. I watched the way he moves. Hmmm… I sighed and went back to my work. Handsome man. He might not think so but I do. I really do. By dinner time we had three fourths of the wall done. We’ll finish tomorrow. We all went inside and got cleaned up. Alice had dinner made, we had to slaughter one of the cows, we have baby cows now anyway. I had looked up how to sort the meat. It was pretty easy. Ish. I had trouble with the knife. I've never skinned an animal before. It was hard. Jack made it look so easy when he skinned that deer. I huffed, jealous. He's so good at all this stuff. And I’m… Me. Not really good at anything. I can carve things but what good is that? We are in the zombie apocalypse for cryin out loud.  
Geesh. Everyone has something that they can do and I'm just… Useless. I sat down to eat. I need food. Hamburgers yum. Food. I love it. So much. I ate till I was full. It was hamburgers and fries. I waited for Jack to get done so he could cut my hair. Then I’ll need a shower. He had me sit in a chair with a towel around my neck. I closed my eyes. I listened to everything as he cut my hair. His breathing… I almost fell asleep. So soothing.  
“Alright you're done,” Jack said. I yawned. I shook my head and looked in the mirror.  
“Already?” I yawned.  
“You need some sleep,” he chuckled.  
“Probably,” I said. He kissed my cheek and led me inside.  
“Shower then we’ll go to bed,” he said.   
“Yeah okay,” I said. I sighed and went to shower, hmm, heat. Much better. I washed my newly cut hair. It looks good. I was so sleepy. I finished up and got dressed. My pjs are epic. Batman pjs. Heheheh. Rainbow batman. Yes. I am epic. I went up to mine and Jack's room. I saw him look up and smile at sleepy me. What does he see in me? I honestly don't know. I laid down.  
“Someone hasn't been sleeping much,” he chuckled. I groaned. He chuckled softly. I snuggled to him. He covered us with the blanket. I yawned again. “Get some rest,” he said. I only managed an nod. He turned the lights out. I closed my eyes, asleep instantly.

Jace’s POV

I laid on my bed. Alice was in the shower. I smiled as I heard her step out. Hmm. She didn’t realize I was in here yet and changed right in front of me. Wow. I cocked an eyebrow. She's gorgeous. I hummed appreciatively and she jumped. Realising that it was just me she rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt on. I grinned.  
“Hello there,” I said smirking.  
“Perv,” she said.  
“It's not my fault that you hadn't seen me,” I chuckled. She jumped on the bed. I pulled her close to me. “Mine,” I muttered. She chuckled softly. I kissed her head. She snuggled up to me.“Sleep now darling,” I cooed.  
“Dork,” she chuckled. I smiled. I covered her up. I held her to me as she drifted off. She looks so peaceful. Mine, all mine and no one else can have her. Not now not ever. Mine. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke, we needed to get up anyways. I showered and dressed quickly. When I came back she was getting up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I kissed her head.  
“Breakfast should be ready soon,” I told her. She nodded sleepily. I chuckled and went downstairs. Andre was making waffles.   
Hmmm, “Shh, it’s Nadia’s birthday and waffles with icing are her favorite,” he said.  
“What's today's date?” I asked.  
“June seventh,” he said.  
“I thought so,” I said. I helped him with the bacon. Only a few of us were up. We cooked. He made Nadia a special plate. With sprinkles and a candle, icing dripping down her waffles. Just how she likes them.   
“Naddy,” he cooed in a singsong voice.  
“Hmm?” she said.  
“Wake up baby,” he cooed.  
“Fine,” she grumbled. She opened her eyes and they widened. I chuckled at her face. She snatched the plate. I went to eat my own breakfast. Hmm, food. Yum. Sweet food. I ate a ton. So good… Mmm… I sighed, stuffed. I have to help build a wall now. We went outside. One last side. And then the doors. We finished it at noon. Alice had lunch ready. Club sandwiches. Hmmm, yum. I kissed her cheek and took mine. Yum. Everyone was talking about making a trip out. We need stuff. Jack was thinking that instead of only a few going, we all should. Go to the walmart again, we have our residence, we need things to keep other humans out. Besides the wall and padlocked doors. I sighed as Tony tugged me to the toys. Little tyke. He found a playground and he wants it.  
“Hmm I don't know bud, let's ask everyone else,” I said. He was ready to get on his knees and beg when Jack came over.  
“Tony do you want that swing set?” he asked him. He nodded tearfully. I was hung.  
“How would we even get it there?” I asked.  
“They have the ones you put together in boxes, just grab one of those,” he chuckled. I sighed.  
“You spoil this child,” I huffed.  
“We all do, join the party,” he said. I shook my head and he helped me with the box, it’s huge! We put it in a buggy. Then I went to pick out a present for Nadia. She likes silver… Hmm… I wondered to the jewelry. There was some nice necklaces and rings and bracelets. But nothing that screamed Nadia. Hmm what to do. She likes art. I went to the art stuff. I found her a bunch of stuff. Excellent. And I’m done. Now to get the things I need! Like clothes. In need work clothes. Like, badly. I went and found some. I made sure they fit and tossed them in the buggy. That's better. I went to load up the trucks.

Owen’S POV

I grabbed what I needed, watching Aves. She's… So beautiful. I sighed and hugged her from behind, she jumped, still jumpy. No pun intended. I sighed.  
“You okay baby?” I murmured.  
“Yeah, I'm good,” she said. I sighed, holding her tighter. I kissed her head. I sighed and let her go.   
“Found anything for Nadia yet?” I asked.  
“Not yet,” she said.  
“then we'll look together,” I said. We went through the store. Looking at music and art stuff. We found a CD for her. And some headphones. “Aves are you sure you're okay?” I murmured. She seemed… Dizzy.  
“I don't know,” she sighed. “Willow said she was feeling bad too,” she said, leaning on me.  
“Anyone else?” I asked.  
“Nadia, me, Willow, Ginny, Erica and Alice,” she muttered.  
“That's most of the girls,” I said. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning on me again. I felt her forehead. She’s hot, really hot. Now that I think about it, I’ve not been feeling great. But I thought it was just a cold. “We should find the others, we don’t know what that guy pumped in us while we were there,” I say.  
“It was foul tasting for sure,” she said. We walked to find the others. They were all scattered around. We found Jack and Dean first.  
“Have you been feeling bad?” Avalon asked.  
“No, why?” Jack asked.  
“Most of us girls have been feeling bad, every body but Liss,” Avalon said.  
“Because she wasn't in a tank,” he said.   
“Aves has a fever,” I say.  
“Get loaded in the cars, we'll head back soon,” Jack said. I nodded and led her out to our car. We need to get home.  
“Rest in the car, I’ll get the stuff,” I murmured to her. She nodded. I helped her in the car. She leaned back in her seat. I put the stuff in the back. By the time I got in the truck, she was sweating badly. We seriously need to get home. My head is hurting now too. Huh. I sat next to her and she whined slightly. Whatever this is it's bad. She snuggled to me.  
“I’m cold,” she whimpered.   
“I know,” I murmured. I turned the heat on, trying to get her warm and break the fever. Even though it's a thousand degrees out. So cold… Hmm. I must have it too. Crap. She’s shivering in my arms. We need to get home. Jack opened the door.  
“Jesus! You two are going to have a heat stroke!” he exclaimed. “Anyway get to the house, I'm going to the next town over and breaking into the hospital there,” he said.   
“I don’t think either of us can drive,” I admitted.  
“Crap, hold on Raiden hasn't started showing symptoms yet,” he said. I got in the back so Raiden could drive and I didn’t want to move Aves. He got in and we all made it back to the house. Raiden had to help get us both inside. I sat heavily on my bed. He brought in Avalon and laid her next to me. He was starting to look a bit sick as well.   
“You should go lay down and stay away from Liss a while,” I groaned.  
“I know I'm going,” he said. I laid with Avalon. I covered her up. She snuggled to me, trying to get warm. I held her close. We were both layered in blankets. When Jack came back he had a girl with him and a bunch of medical supplies. I managed to look up at him.   
“Shit guys,” he said sticking a thermometer in my mouth.  
“His temperature is dangerously high, get rid of about half those blankets, she looks worse off than him, someone get them some water,” the girl commanded.  
“R-Raiden,” I managed to get out.  
“Don't worry he's in bed now,” Jack said removing the blankets. We both whined and complained. He helped us drink some water. I felt my stomach shrivel up, trying to throw it up. And it did. Ew. Andre came in. “Go back to your room Andre, this isn't good,” Jack said. He paled and ran out. Avalon started choking on air. Jack helped her sit up. She whimpered pathetically, needing water. He helped her drink some. She thankfully managed to keep it down. I feel hot and cold at the same time. I held my beautiful Aves to me. So pretty. I stroked her hair. Soft. Mine… My head hurts now. I drifted off.   
When I woke everything was hazy. I groaned, dizzy. I'm hungry. But at the same time I’m not. I don't like this feeling. I could hear screaming… I looked to my side and Avalon was gone.  
“Hold her down! The hallucinations are getting worse and she’s going to hurt herself if I don’t sedate her!” an unfamiliar woman said.  
“I'm trying! She's gotten really good at struggling!” Jack shouted. I groaned and managed to grab ahold of Avalon’s arms.  
“Shh baby, it’s okay, I’m here,” I croaked hoarsely. She calmed down a bit. Just enough for them to sedate her.  
“Hopefully she'll sleep longer this time,” Jack said. I whimpered, needing water. I did manage to keep it down this time. I laid back.“How do you feel, you’ve been down for days,” Jack muttered.  
“Head’s clearing up, her?” I asked.  
“She tried to bite me, but the fever broke,” he said. I nodded. “She’s a lot worse of than you were though, she was in the tank longer,” he sighed.  
“Is there a cure for this?” I asked.  
“Not yet, actually it's basically a severe flu, so for the most part everyone is getting better,” he said.  
“There’s a but in there somewhere, isn’t there?” I asked.  
“But to get better you have to get worse,” he sighed.  
“Meaning?” I asked.  
“Willow, Alice, Nadia, and Aves are in the worse stage… It’s not good,” he said.  
“What about the rest of us?” I asked.  
“The rest of you are getting better much faster,” he said.  
“Andre was never sick, Liss is fine, you and Raiden are better for the most part now, but the girls…” he trailed off.  
“What about E?” Noah asks walking in, well limping in.  
“Erica is very sick, but not as bad as the rest,” Jack said. Noah nodded.  
“Help me stand, I need to go to the bathroom,” I grunted. Jack hauled me up.  
“So who’s the new girl?” I ask him.  
“Nurse, picked her up at the hospital, name’s Newt,” he said. “I personally think Noah has a crush on her.” he adds. I nod.   
“Do not!” Noah tried to defend but blushed. Newt blushes as well, looking at his leg.  
“What happened to him?” I ask Jack.  
“Walker nearly got him, but he’s like Aves, immune,” Jack said.  
“Cool, makes you wonder who else in our group is immune,” I said.  
“I am,” Newt said. “Your friend Erica is as well. I tested her blood,” she adds.  
“I don't like having my blood drawn so I don't know,” Jack shrugged.  
“I could test a hair sample, if you want,” Newt says.  
“Later, first let's get these guys better,” he said.  
“Now that he’s getting better, he needs to be separated from the girl,” Newt said, looking at me.  
“I’m not gonna be separated from her!” I say.  
“You could make her even sicker,” she reasoned.  
“Then at least put her in the same room with me. It don’t have to be the same bed.” I say.  
“It’s possible for you to be in the same room,” she says. I sighed, relieved.  
“I fixed up some rooms downstairs as makeshift hospital rooms,” Jack said. I nodded, going to the bathroom. Ah finally. Sweet relief. Yay. I washed my hands good. I noticed my clothes had been changed. I sighed, not caring. I went back out. I hate seeing Avalon like this. So sick and frail. She whined in her sleep. I wish I could hold her and try to make her feel better. I walked over and took her in my arms. She seemed to quiet down a bit. I stroked her hair. She has to get better. We both do. Mainly her. If I was gone, she would be sad but she would get on, but if I lose her… I don’t know what I would do. I can’t live without her. I sighed and kissed her head. I rub her arms and her back.  
“We have to move you both now,” Newt said. I nodded and gathered her in my arms. Fortunately I made it downstairs. You would think a place this big would have an elevator. But no we have stairs. I held her. I found the makeshift hospital rooms. I laid her down gently. Making sure she was comfortable. I covered her up. Then flopped on the other bed. I make sure the pillow is placed so I can see her. My baby. I don't mean actual child when I say that. She’s my baby, my girl. My baby girl. Yep. I watched her closely. Still sleeping. I sighed. She needs to get better soon. I need her. Alive. I sighed and read some. I feel hungry again. Hmmm, food. Maybe I can keep some soup down. I was given some to sip. Mmm yum. I hummed happily. I do feel much better. I hope she’s okay… She better be. I huffed, I’m sick of being sick. I hate being sick. A lot. Grr.   
“Owen?” she whimpered.  
“I'm right here,” I said. I sat on her bed. “How do you feel?” I asked.  
“Like shit,” she chuckled.  
“Yeah you get used to it,” I joked. She reached for me. I chuckled softly. I took her in my arms. Hmm. She’ll be okay. She has to be. She sighed and her tummy rumbled. I got her some soup. She sipped it. I rubbed her back. She leaned on me. Newt came in. She saw Aves awake and checked her vitals. Gave her water to drink as well. I held her close. I hope we all get better. Soon too. Hn.


	14. Chapter 14

Avalon’s POV

I huffed, irritated. I hate being sick. Owen held me to his chest. Much better. I yawned. “Get some rest,” he said. I nodded. I yawned again. He stroked my hair. Eventually I drifted off. When I woke, the headache was gone though I was still dizzy. Though that's probably from lack of food and drink. I snatched the water off the bed side table. I chugged it down. Hmm, water. I smell food being made. Food… I stood up and steadied myself. Nice and slow… I made it to the kitchen without incident. Yay! Jack was making tacos. Hmmm. Tacos… Mm… Yum.  
“Hey how are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Hungry,” I say.  
“Good we are having a late birthday party for Nadia,” he said. I licked my lips. “Go get dressed,” he said. I looked down and realized I was in my PJs. I shrugged. I did go get dressed. Still warm clothes, I still have a low fever. But now I am hungry! I went back to the kitchen. Jack was taking a cake out of the oven now. Hmmm, cake. I am so hungry. He slipped me a soft taco that no one saw. Mmm yum. I ate it quickly. “Go sit with the others,” he said. I nodded and looked around. Where’s Owen? Oh there he is. He walked inside. He smiled when he saw me.  
“Hey feeling better?” he asked.  
“Lots,” I sighed.  
“Good,” he said, kissing my head. I smiled. We sat down on a loveseat. He held me close… Hmmm… Much better. My Owen. I love him. So much. Mine. All mine. Jack called us all for dinner. We went in the dining room. The stuff was spread out buffet style. Oh… Yum… I loaded my plate. Four tacos and a salad. Yum. I ate as much as I could. I was starved. When everyone's stomachs had settled they brought out the cake. Wow…   
“Happy late birthday Nadia,” Jack said. We sang the song. She blushed and blew out the candle. Andre and the rest of us cheered.  
“Wait… Where’s Ginny?” I asked. Faces fell.  
“She… Didn't make it,” Jack said solemnly. Oh God… “Let's not think about that now,” he said. I gulped and nodded. The cake was served. Oooh, successful distraction. Yay. Cake. We all ate up. I love cake. Next was presents. Yay. I handed Nadia the one from me and Owen. It was The cd and headphones. She grinned and hugged us. Next was the art stuff from Jace. She grinned. Alice gave her food. She laughed. It was good food though. So yum. Selena and Sophie gave her a nice dress, silver. It was pretty. Raiden and Lissa gave her a set of books. Jack handed her a bunch of candy. Matthew gave her even more candy. Candy! When everyone had given her something Andre got our attention. I was slightly confused. Then he got down on one knee in front of Nadia. I gasped and squealed.  
“Nadia will you do me the fabulous honor of becoming my wife?” Andre asked.  
“Fabul-Yes!” she laughed. Andre grinned and kissed her. Aw! I know that all of us are slightly fangirling. Okay, a lot. I just can't help it. I grinned. They're too sweet. We hugged them. It's just so cute. She giggled happily. This is just too cute! 

Jack's POV

I hugged Nadia. They deserve this. They deserve to be happy. I hope that no one remembers my birthday in a few days. I really hope. I don't want to be celebrated. I looked at Matt. He deserves someone so much better. What does he see in me? I'm not a good person. I’m not smart. I might be good in a crisis but otherwise I can't do anything. I sighed. I'm pathetic and he's… Perfect. He can do so much that I can't. I’m worthless. I'm worthless and I should just go give up. I went to the bathroom. In a secret compartment was my razor blades and lighters, just anything that could cause me physical harm. I sighed, no one needed to know. I just need to relieve some pain. I gulped. I grabbed a razor blade and sterilized it. I need this. I took my shirt off so I could get to my forearm. Hmm…  
I put the razor blade back and put my shirt back on. Not today, I have work to do. Protect these fools. I went back out and acted as if everything was fine. I’m fine… I am fine. I took a deep breath. Dean was playing with Tony and everyone was going about their chores. I smiled softly. I need to go hunting. I announced so. I grabbed my rifle and jacket.  
“I’ll come to,” Matt said.  
“Sure, grab a gun,” I said. We went out and I opened the gate. Once we were on the other side I closed it again. Locked it too. We walked into the forest. Hmm, meat, where are you? I looked around and spotted some deer tracks. Hmm, there you are. I motioned for Matt to be quiet. He nodded. We crept forward. I saw it. A large ten point buck. I grinned. I aimed for his head and fired. Yes. Bullseye. Matt cheered for me. I grinned at him. He smiled back. Lord he's just so… Perfect. I grabbed the deer and we checked the snares on our way back. We caught some large rabbits and a groundhog who we let go. Groundhogs are not edible I believe. And he was just too cute.   
I can't kill the cuteness. We hauled the meat back. Getting it in the shed where I skin everything. We would smoke the meat so it would last. Freeze a ton of it. We’ll have meat.  
“You know, what if we put the antlers on the wall, they would impale anything that got to close and eventually if we get enough of them they could go all along the wall,” Matt said.  
“That is a brilliant idea,” I said. It truly was brilliant. I grabbed a saw and sawed the antlers off. I set them aside. I then proceeded to skin and gut the deer. I sorted the meat freezing half and smoking the rest. We buried what was left of the animal. Fed part to the dogs. I then went to clean the blood off of me. I need a shower. A nice long one. Hot water soothes me. It calms me down greatly. I went to take one. I stayed a bit too long in the shower but oh well. I laid on the bed. It's about noon now I believe.   
But I need alone time. I need to think. I gulped. It's odd I believe to be as depressed as I am and still be found useful. I try to do my part. I drive the van and difficult to control cars. I take my turn cooking. I can hunt and fish. But inside I’m a wreck. I was a wreck long before any of this happened. I rolled over. Before any of this happened I was completely useless. My grades were horrid and I barely knew how to do anything. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder how I survived. I was nothing, still am. No one needs me. I’m just… Nothing and no one. I bit my lip.  
The only reason I survived before all of this is because I had music and books to disappear in. I plugged in my headphones. I suppose I can disappear for a bit. Need it. I don't have playlists I just let them play. I closed my eyes. Rock, pop, and a bit of country music. That is what makes up my mp3 player. I sighed. I pressed play. I just got lost. I hadn't realized how much time had passed until someone knocked on my door. I got up. I pulled my headphones out and switched my mp3 player off. I had drifted off. I opened the door quickly. I sighed, seeing Matt.  
“Hey sorry, I uh… Got lost for a bit,” I said. He chuckled. “Does someone need something?” I asked.   
“Me, I need you,” he pouted.  
“Uh okay,” I said. He tugged me to him. I went willingly. Then I saw he’d been crying. “What happened? Why were you crying?” I demanded. He choked on a sob, leaning on me. I pulled him into our room and sat him on the bed. He just cried. I grabbed the tissues and handed them to him. He leaned on me. I held him and let him cry. Why is he crying? “Please tell me what's wrong, I'm no good when people are crying,” I said.  
“What do you even see in me?” he sobbed quietly.  
“W-what? That is why you've been crying? I could ask the same thing,” I said. His crying got stronger. “You're amazing and you can do all these things I cannot,” I said.   
“Y-You're wrong, I’m useless,” he sobbed.  
“No you aren't, don't even think that,” I said. He sobbed. “You do so much that I can't,” I said. I held him close. He fell asleep. I pulled his shoes and socks off and laid him on the bed. Why…? Why was he doubting himself? I… I'm the one that doesn't deserve him. I bit my lip. What did I ever do to deserve him? He thinks it’s him… But no it's me, it's always me. I held him. This beautiful man shouldn't doubt himself. And he should never cry. Not ever. I stroked his hair. Hmm. Mine. I laid there holding him until we were called for dinner. I woke him gently. “Matt, Matthew… Wake up,” I murmured. He moaned. “Come on, dinner is ready,” I said. He got up. We headed down stairs. Dinner. I need some good food. Like now. Alice had made meatloaf. Hmmm, meatloaf. I sat down at the table. Yum.  
It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone ate. Hmm, potatoes. Almost as good as mom's. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a roll. Just yum. Definitely comfort food. I sighed happily. That was good. Then dessert? Oh God yes! Pie. Hmmm… Yum. Just yum. Matt chuckled at my face. I don't care. I really don’t. Dean has apparently inherited my love of pie. So cute! I chuckled at him. He grinned at me, apple all over his face.  
“How is it on his forehead!?” Nadia laughed. I just laughed as I wiped his face. He grinned.  
“I don't even know,” I said. We laughed. My adorable little boy. My everything besides Matt. Hmm. I smiled softly, this is what I have to fight for. My little family. I laughed softly. I love these guys. More than I can ever say. Out loud that is. I grinned, Dean eating more pie. Why can't he keep clean? Cause he’s a little boy. I wiped his face again. He pouted and tried to lick it off his face. I chuckled at him. Silly boy. He needs a bath now. “Come on you,” I teased.  
“But I don't want a bath,” Dean pouted. I chuckled.  
“You need one,” I said. He mounted more.  
“Can we play outside first then?” he pleaded.  
“Okay,” I agreed. He grinned. I followed him outside. He climbed up the rock wall on his playground. I smiled and watched him. I sat down. It makes me feel so proud to watch him. To see all he’s become. Three years old and he's been through so much. And he’s still this happy little boy. So full of energy and hope for the world. I chuckled. How I love my son. My little boy. He deserves so much more than this. I will give him all I can. It won't be much. But I will do everything in my power to make sure this kid has the best life I can give. I have to, I am that much. I sighed as he squealed, sliding down the slide. Hmm. He ran over.  
“Daddy! Push me on the swing!” she squealed.  
“Alright,” I laughed and stood up. Silly boy. I put him on his favourite swing. He giggled. “Ready?” I asked.  
“Yes daddy!” he laughed.  
“You sure?” I teased.  
“Yes!” he squealed.  
“Are you positive?” I asked.  
“Daddy!” he complained. I laughed. I began to push him on the swing. He giggled happily as Tony ran out. I chuckled at them. Tony climbed up in the ‘tree house’. I hadn't actually built them one yet. But they’ll have one. I love these boys. So very much. I played with them for a few hours.   
“Okay, bath time you two,” I say firmly.  
“Awww!” Dean whined.  
“Come on, it’s getting dark,” I say. I scooped the pouting boys up. I went to run a bath. Leaving the boys to find some bath toys. They ran in. I helped Dean get undressed. Dean got in first. Then Tony. I washed their hair first. Then helped them wash everything else. I let them play until Tony yawned. Then I got them out and dried them off. “Go brush your teeth,” I say. Tony nodded having pulled his pjs on. I got the step stool out for Dean. He was struggling to button his shirt. I smiled and helped him. Silly boy. He hugged me and yawned. I helped him brush his teeth. I carried him to their room. Tony clutched my hand. I sat Dean on his bunk and tossed Tony up on top, him giggling. I chuckled at him. Silly boys. I read them a story or three until they fell asleep. I smiled softly, this is my reason.

Nadia's POV 

We were all watching TV and lounging around. Jack came in. He sat in his favourite arm chair. I yawned sleepily as Andre stroked my hair. It's been a long day. I snuggled close to him. I think it's the sixteenth of June now. I yawned. I should go to bed. I just love snuggling to my fabulous man. Hmm. I need to get up.  
“Andre, carry me to bed,” I whined.  
“Yes princess,” he teased. I chuckled and leaned on him. He carried me to our room. I yawned sleepily. He dropped me on the bed. I pouted. He chuckled at me. I tugged him to me. He turned the lights off. I yawned. I am so tired. I drifted off. Hmmm. Sleep. I woke early the next morning. Hmm, Andre. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I smiled. He's too adorable. And mine. I kissed his nose. He scrunched up. I giggled. Silly. His eyes opened and he smiled at me. I smiled back. He nipped my nose. I laughed. Dork. My dork. I love him. So very much. We were being called for breakfast. I yelped as he scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder. He walked down to breakfast carrying me like that. I sighed and propped up my elbow.  
He could have let me get dressed. Instead I’m here in pjs. I sighed exasperated. He sat me in my chair. Dork. I pouted. Everyone was talking. I was served waffles. Mmm yum. I ate up. Dean was asking about birthdays. His was in a few weeks.  
“Daddy when's your birthday?” he asked Jack.  
“I don't have a birthday,” Jack said. I cocked an eyebrow. Alice shook her head.  
“Everyone has a birthday,” Matt said.  
“Not me,” Jack said. I sighed. He got up and walked out.  
“His birthday is tomorrow,” Alice said. I nodded.  
“We should do something for him,” Matt said.   
“He doesn’t want us to,” Alice said.  
“Why not?” I asked.  
“It’s a painful memory,” Alice said.  
“Why?” Liss asked.  
“The disease,” Alice muttered.  
“Oh… I remember the day it began infecting people was June 18th 2016,” I said. She nodded sadly. “Oh god, your parents,” I realized.  
“No, they're not dead just somewhere out there,” she said. I sighed. “Really it's because his day off went from a good day, to fighting off our neighbors,” she said. I sat back down. “Jack had to suddenly become a true adult and make all these decisions, he hasn't done more than acknowledge how old he is in six years,” she said. I sighed and shook my head, it’s horrid.  
“Then we should definitely do something for him,” Aves said.  
“He doesn’t want it,” Alice stressed.  
“But he needs it, I mean haven't any of you noticed?” Matt asked. I sighed and nodded.  
“I agree with Matt,” I say.  
“Noticed what?” Andre asked.  
“He’s depressed,” Matt said. “I mean I am too but that’s beside the point, he’s worse than me,” he said.  
“Oh,” I said. I feel bad now.  
“We should do something for him, and not something little either,” Jace said. I nodded, agreeing, then my stomach twisted and I had to run to the bathroom. I threw up. Andre was soon right beside me.  
“Are you still sick babe?” he asked and I shook my head no. What's going on? I was sick for about fifteen minutes before it stopped. It’s too early for this. Wait… Morning. Morning sickness… Oh God…  
“Andre… I think I’m pregnant,” I say. He blinked. I waited on a reaction.  
“W-what?” he asked.  
“I think we’re having a baby,” I say, rubbing my stomach. He fainted. I laughed, awed. I brushed my teeth. A baby… Huh. Wow. Just wow. Jack came in and tossed me a pregnancy test.  
“That may or may not be too expired,” he said. I nodded. He left again. I went to take the test. It says negative but it is really expired. I sighed. I should go see if Andre is alright. He was lying on the ground still. Awake now. I chuckled at him.  
“You're pregnant?” he asked. I nodded. He grinned and got up laughing. I smiled. He hugged me tight. I giggled and hugged him back. A baby… Wow. Just wow. I didn't think this would happen. I smiled. This is amazing. Our baby. Hmm. I like the sound of that. I went back into the kitchen. Food. Yum. I sat back down. I ate twice as much as usual. I am hungry. I ignored the looks I got. I just ate. Till I was full. Hmm… We need to go to a store today. I need things. Jack had discovered a mall in the next town over. Yay. While he was getting ready we planned on how to sneak and get party supplies. Aves volunteered. The rest of us would take turns keeping him distracted while sneaking and getting him gifts. Hehehe fun.   
We all got in the cars. Time for fun. Good thing the mall is huge. I chuckled. Aves hurried off and I lead Jack to look at clothes. He picked out some baby stuff. Gender neutral. I liked it all. I left Jack with Andre and snuck over to Hot Topic. Hmm, what to get? He is a big fanboy. I found some things. Then hid them in a bag. Hehehehe. This will be great. It shall be perfect. Especially if Aves has anything to say on it. I chuckled at the thought. It took a few hours but we got everything. And hid it. I don't think Jack noticed anything. Let’s hope. He is really observant. Andre found me.  
“Hey it's time to head home,” he said. I nodded and leaned on him. We went out to the cars. I got in. I napped on the way back. Hmm, sleep. I was groggy when I woke. Andre was carrying me inside. Hmm. I was tired… Yet awake. Hmmm… I should get up. Ugh. Andre sat me down in the living room. I fell on the couch. Much better. Sleep now. Maybe. I drifted. I was woken at lunch. Hmm… Food. I was given a burger. Oh yay. I like those. I ate three. I love them. I could hear someone building something outside. What’s going on? I got up and went into the back yard.   
“What’s up?” I asked.  
“Jack is building the boys a treehouse,” Raiden said.  
“That’ll be cool,” I said.  
“He won't let anyone help him,” he added. I snorted at that.  
“He's in a mood where he's just depressed and trying to prove himself and anxious all at the same time,” Alice said. I shook my head. We all looked up at the half finished tree house. He needs to let us in… Maybe if we asked Avalon. She had known him the longest, well other than Alice, of course. I went inside to find her. She was cleaning the kitchen.  
“Hey, Aves,” I muttered.  
“Hey. What’s wrong Nadia?” she asked.  
“I was wondering if you knew how to cheer Jack up,” I say.  
“He's a bit complicated actually, I've never actually had to cheer him up before,” Avalon said. “He’s always been the one to cheer me up,” she adds. I nodded, contemplating it. He's always seemed so simple but that's just on the outside. And then on the inside he’s a total wreck… But you'd never know unless you truly watched him. I hate it. Hmm what to do… What was Jack’s favorite thing to do? He writes, does art, music, but what is his favorite? He reads and listens to music a lot, but I think that's just his escape. 

Willow's POV

We all were stumped on this. How do we do it? Hmm… I looked out the window at the almost finished treehouse. He was still hard at work. I gasped as he nearly fell but caught himself. He's going to get himself hurt! Matt had nearly had a heart attack! I sighed and shook my head.   
“You're gonna get yourself hurt!” I heard Matt yell angrily.  
“Would you rather I have not caught that hammer and get someone else hurt?” Jack asked.  
“No one was there,” Matt glared.  
“Someone could have walked by when neither of us were looking,” Jack said. Matt fumed.  
“I’m going to our room, come find me when you decide to stop being a bonehead,” he scowled and stormed in. Jack sighed and went back to work. I sighed, he really is going to get himself hurt. And he proved me right not moments later. No he didn't fall out of the tree, he dropped his toolbox on his foot. When he jumped, he nearly fell.  
“Ow! Fuck that hurt!” he exclaimed.  
“We told you so!” I yelled.  
“Will, get the ladder please,” he said. I shook my head. I had Andre help me get the ladder. Jack’s going to kill himself. He climbed down. I glared at him. “I was hoping to finish that today, oh well I'll do it tomorrow,” he sighed. I shook my head again. He winced slightly when he put pressure on his left foot. I sighed and helped him inside. He plopped down in a kitchen chair. I wrapped his foot. Newt came in with ice and one of those small x-ray machines. I helped her with it. He had pulled a tendon in his foot and twisted his ankle. Matt wouldn’t even talk to him, just glared. I managed to find him an ankle and foot brace. He was angry at himself. I sighed and went in the living room. Austin tugged me close.  
“I'm guessing Jack got hurt,” Alice said. I nodded. “Don't be too mad at him, it happens every time,” she said. I sighed, exasperated. “Well in other news I figured out what his favourite thing to do is,” she said.  
“And what’s that?” I asked, amused.  
“Staying in his pajamas all day while playing videogames and watching movies,” she said. I snorted. “It's true,” she said.  
“And amusing,” I say.  
“It is amusing but what did you expect?” she asked.  
“Anything but that,” I laughed.  
“He didn't have very many friends growing up despite what you think, he couldn't skateboard or dance very well,” she said. I nodded.  
“He's a gamer boy,” Nadia snickered.  
“In a game world,” I muttered in a sing song voice. I should have known. I yawned. I wonder what's for dinner. It should be soon… It's supposed to be Jack's turn. So who’s cooking? Hmm… I went to check. Jack was. Food. He was frying deer meat. Yum. Deer biscuits. I helped him out. With what he let me anyway. He thinks he's the only one who can do anything! I shook my head when he wasn't looking. I huffed, irritated.  
“Will, can you hand me that pan?” he asked. I did so.  
“Matt’s really mad at you you know,” I muttered.  
“I know,” he sighed. I shook my head. “I just want the boys to have everything they could ever want,” he said. I sighed.  
“I know that, we all do, but some things are just unrealistic Jack,” I say.  
“A tree house isn't unrealistic,” he pointed out. I sighed.  
“One person doing it by himself is,” I scowled.  
“I only need one more wall, and a couple of windows, then the dangerous part will be done,” he said. I scowled. “Don't worry so much Will, I know what I'm doing,” he said. I shook my head at him. I handed him the pan he had asked for. He’s trying too hard. And it's not even to make himself happy. This is frustrating. I'm too short to reach the cabinets. Grrr. “Do you want my help or shall I get Austin?” Jack asked.  
“I’ve got this!” I insist.  
“Good luck,” he said. I scowled. I climbed up onto the counter. I grabbed what was needed. Getting down isn't as easy. I sighed. “Austin! Come help your girl!” Jack called. I pouted at him. Austin came in. I jumped down. Almost dropping the plates. Austin caught me effortlessly.  
“I see that you were falling for me,” he teased.   
“Been there done that,” I scoffed. He chuckled and sat me on my feet. I handed Jack the plates. He set the table. I’m starved.  
“Daddy?... My tummy hurts,” Dean whined. Jack picked him up.  
“He’s warm,” he muttered. “Will run and get me a thermometer,” he said. I went to get it quickly. I returned to the kitchen after searching and finding one. I went back to them. We checked Dean's temperature. “He’s burning up,” Jack muttered. “Dean does anything else hurt?” Jack asked.  
“My head,” Dean muttered.   
“Willow go get Newt and Erica,” Jack said. I ran to get them, this isn’t something to mess with. I pray it's only the flu. It’s just that… We can't lose that precious little boy.   
“Newt! Erica!” I called. They came running. I was scared. “It's Dean, he's sick,” I say. They ran inside. I need to go sit down. I sat on my Please be okay. Please… It was an hour before we were all called down to the living room. I went down. Jack was pacing with his bad foot. He's going to make it worse if he doesn't stop. I sat on the couch. Erica and Newt came in. I stood.  
“He has the stomach flu,” Newt said. I sighed, relieved. Jack finally sat down. He’ll live. “It's only a twenty four hour one, so he should be feeling much better tomorrow,” Newt said.  
“Good,” I sighed.  
“Thank God,” Jack said. We nodded in agreement. That's a load off. He’ll be fine. Dean will be okay. I hugged Jack. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hugged me back. I pretended for his sake that I couldn't feel him shaking. He was scared, we all were. This could have been something much worse. Like the infection. We got lucky this time. I sighed. We heated up dinner. Yum. It was still good. Food. After I went on up to bed. Sleep is needed. It's been a very long day. I yawned. Hmm. Austin chuckled at me when he came in. I rolled my eyes at him. Silly man. Such a dork. I love it. Him. So much. I snuggled up to him. Mine.

Alice's POV 

I had to get up really early to be up before Jack. We all got up at four. I made strawberry and blueberry muffins. Birthday muffins! I only put butter on them because that's how mom used to make them. Hmmm… They smell amazing. I plated them. It's 4:58 now. Everything is set up. I went upstairs to give him his breakfast. I knocked on the door. He opened it still in his pjs. I thrust the muffins in his hand.   
“Stay up here until we call for you,” I said. He looked confused. But just shrugged and went to eat his muffins. I went back down. I need to put snacks in bowls. After I did that, I put them on the table. Drinks went in a cooler. The games and movies were stacked neatly. I grinned, we did good. It's almost time to get him. I was excited. We haven't been able to do anything for him in years. This should help. It has too. I need him to be better. If even just a little bit. I sighed and went to get him. I didn't knock this time. I opened the door. Jack was just sitting there. “Come on,” I smiled. Confused he followed me. I covered his eyes.  
“What's going on?” he asked.  
“You’ll see,” I say firmly.  
“Well I can't see you're covering my eyes as we're about to go down stairs,” he said. I rolled my eyes. He gripped the railing and we eventually made it downstairs. The others were hidden. “Alice seriously I'm going to trip if you keep this up,” he complained. I chuckled and moved my hands. He scowled confused again. I walked over to the table in the dark room and lit the single candle on the cake. The hot fudge cake. He scowled less confused.  
“You may not want this, but you need it,” I say. He shook his head at me. “Please?” I say.  
“If it makes you lot happy,” he sighed. I grinned. “I know you all are there,” he said.  
“Not so surprise?” Aves asked, jumping out.  
“Seriously there's about twenty something of us, I'd know if you were all hiding,” Jack said. I sighed. He rolled his eyes and ruffled Aves hair. She grinned.  
“Matt?” he muttered.  
“Right here,” Matt said. Jack grinned. I ship them. So hard. Dean jumped into Jack's arms.  
“Daddy! I gots you a present!” he grinned adorably.  
“Oh really?” Jack chuckled. Dean grinned.  
“Dean we have to sing the birthday song first,” Nadia said. He giggled happily. Before Jack could protest we started singing. I grinned. Andre added a touch of fabulous to it. We all laughed. Jack blew the candle out. Dean clapped. We all did. But I think Dean is the only one Jack saw really. Though he was holding him. I smiled softly. Such adorableness. I love that boy. We all do. I cut the cake. Giving Jack the biggest piece. His eyes widened happily. It's his favourite. I handed him a fork. Before he could start eating it with his hands. Silly. He practically moaned at the taste. Matt blushed. Jack paid no mind too blissed out. I smirked. Dorks. Just silly. Cake for breakfast. Well, that’s not it, I have plates of all his breakfast favorites. Bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy, sausage. Yum. It should be amazing. Food.  
We ate as much as we wanted without getting sick. So yum. Dean was begging to give Jack his present. I grinned. Jack chuckled. Dean ran to get it.  
“Anyone have any idea of what it is?” Jack asked. I shrugged. Hmm. I smiled. Dean came back in a hurry, clutching something very badly wrapped. I chuckled, amused. Jack took it from him.   
“Open it daddy!” Dean squealed.  
“Okay, okay,” Jack chuckled. I laughed and picked up Tony who was reaching for me. Jack opened the present. It was a scrapbook. I gasped. How sweet. Jack looks so touched. He hugged Dean. I pretended I didn’t see the tears slip from Jack’s eyes. I will save him his pride. I smiled. “Thanks,” Jack said.  
“Open it daddy!” Dean grinned. Jack did so. The first picture was Dean and Jack, Matt photo bombing. The next was of Jack and Dean and Tony playing outside together. Next was Avalon and Owen sleeping together. Actually sleeping you perverts. Just adorably cuddled together. The next photo was of the dogs and cats. Then Dean and Tony riding horses. Then of Jack pranking Matt. It was so cute. The next was of all us girls shopping for clothes. We had posed. The next was of the guys posing with their rifles. Silly but cute. The next was of Dean as a baby sleeping on Jack's chest. A itty bitty baby. The next few were of the various couples doing random things together. Jack seemed so happy. The last was of all of us. The rest was for Jack to fill. I think everyone is tearing up now. I smiled, no one spoke.  
It's too precious to talk. I sat next to Jack. He was grinning. Dean looked hopeful.  
“This is amazing Dean, really,” Jack said.  
“Good job buddy,” Ava muttered and high fived Dean quietly. It was working, just a tiny bit. I got my present. Mine is something he's always wanted. Hehehe. It's a guitar.  
“This is from me and Tony,” I say.  
“Alice you conspired with Tony?” Jack teased.   
“Just open the box,” I say. He opened it to find a guitar case. He stared at it a second. Then opened it. I had actually carved the designs in the wood. Jack grinned. “Tony picked it, I did the carvings,” I say.  
“Thanks,” he smiled. I chuckled and Aves got her gift. We all wondered what it was. She smirked. Jack squinted. He opened it. It was a new rifle. One that's never been used before. He smiled. “Thanks Aves,” he said. She grinned. Willow and Austin got him a pool table. Owen made him a leather bracelet with several carved wooden charms, but it was manly. A manly charm bracelet. Funny. Nadia had got him some superhero shirts, and Harry Potter themed stuff. I laughed, he looks so happy. Andre had got him the Harry Potter books he had been missing. And a couple other books. Raiden and Liss had got him new laptop. Newt had given him new bandages and medical supplies. He snorted at that one. Erica and Noah had given him a crossbow. He grinned. I chuckled at him. Jace had given him a guitar pick. One he made himself. Matt went to get the present. I was curious.  
Matt came back with a badly wrapped box. I smiled softly. Now we know who helped Dean wrap. I snickered at the thought. Matt handed Jack the box. Aw. Inside was a silver chain. Hmm? On the chain was a silver ring. Aw! Neither men say anything, but Jack does put the necklace on. I elbowed Matt lightly in the side. He said nothing. I smiled. So adorkable. I grabbed Raiden’s gift. The laptop. I smiled. Avalon was taking pictures. This is great. Now to videogames and movies!! We had it all set up. The most comfortable chair reserved for Jack. He sank into it. Dean climbed into his lap. I smiled again. So cute. He grinned at me. We put in Mario Party. Fun! Yay. Dean chose Luigi. Jack got Mario. I chose Daisy. Matt got Peach. Haha! I snickered. Every character was chosen. Aves and Owen just watched. Taking turns. I won! The first time. Hehehe. Jack and Dean won the next four times. So sweet.  
We watched a few movies after. Rise of the Guardians. Frozen, Tangled, Brave. Dean’s favorites. Well Jack's favourites besides Harry Potter. I grinned. Such dork. Much geekery. It's weird. I love it. We played more video games. It was a fun day. I made beef stew for dinner. His favorite. He made that yay face of his when he saw it. I smirked. He ate three bowls. I ate one and a half. Yum. Dessert was more cake. Yum. Jace stole a bite of mine. Dork. My cake. My dork. He can't have my cake. I ate quickly. Yum. Cake. Mine. I smiled. I'm in love. So hard. With a big dork. I shook my head. Hmm. 

Andre’s POV

Cake. It is fabulous. And rainbow delicious. I had tried not to eat a third piece. It had been so good. I had failed in resisting the temptation. Cake! I love it! The others smirked at me. I ignored them. I am fabulous. They know this. I know this. Everyone knows this. Hehehehe. I kissed Nadia. Mine. No one else can have her. Just me. I'll destroy anyone else. Devour them. Slowly so that I might listen to their screams. Hehehhe. I'm evil. I love it. Yay. I smirked. I yawned.  
“Tired?” Nadia asked.  
“If you are,” I said. She chuckled. I grinned. Mine. I kissed her cheek. I carried her to bed. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. A baby… Yay. My little one. I'm going to be the most fabulous dad ever! Fab dad. Hell yes. I grinned. I laid Nadia on the bed. She smiled sleepily. I got in next to her. After changing of course. I yawned again. She chuckled at me. I just grinned. I’m gonna be a dad. Must fanboy. Hehehehehehehehehehe. I am such a dork.  
I smirked and fell asleep. When I woke it was about eight. Nadia was asleep next to me. I smiled at her. Mine, all mine. She's so beautiful… I love this woman more than I can ever say. Mainly because there aren't enough words. Mine. I got up and dressed. I need to cook. It's my turn. Sleep though… Nope food. Food! I went downstairs to the kitchen. What to cook? Maybe bagels? Hmm, fancy bagels. Yum. With smoked meat. Yes. I toasted them. Then got the cream cheese out. And sliced the meat really thin. Almost too thin. Hmmm… There we go. I plated them. Fancily. Hehe. I am dork. Much dork. Such fabulous. I love it. I love me. Hehe. I finished everything as Nadia came down. I smiled at her. My girl. She kissed my cheek. I grinned. She grabbed her bagel. I got my own. Hmmm. I did good. I am good. Fabulous. I smiled. I have chores after this. Aw… Oh well. I sighed as the others came down.  
Owen feeding the animals before himself as always. I do like that about him. Because puppies. Puppies! I love them. I handed him his food. He ate quickly. Yum. I went to do my chores. What first? Gather some crops. I went to the field. Vegetables first and then fruit. Corn, beans, carrots. Yum. Now for the fruit. Peaches, oranges, berries. Yum. I carried everything back. Some of the others helping me carry the heavier stuff. We put it all away. We need to start putting a lot of these in jars. Winter will be here soon. Hopefully this house has heating. Good heating too. I guess we'll find out when fall hits us. I sighed and sat to rest. It's only mid June. Meaning, HOT. We were all considering getting a pool. It could be fun. Something to cool us off. We need it. Soon. I sighed and cooled off. It's really hot today. I sighed and went to make lemonade. That should cool everyone down. It's good too.  
I made a large pitcher of it. Yum. I poured myself a glass. I chugged it. Much better. I sighed and took everyone some. Most of us were working outside. I handed Aves some. She took it gratefully. She downed it. I gave Nadia some next. She kissed my cheek. I grinned at her. Mine. I used the pulley on the almost finished treehouse to give Jack and Matt some.   
“Thanks man!” Matt called.  
“This is better than Aves’s!” Jack called.  
“I heard that!” Avalon called.  
“You were meant to!” Jack called. She pouted. We all laughed. Silly. I handed out the rest. I drank another glass. Much better.

Raiden's POV

I drank my lemonade. It is better than Avalon's. Yum. It's really hot today. I sat in the shade. I'm getting better at outdoor stuff. Liss sat next to me. She can't do much but she is helping. I kissed her head. She's gotten better from everything that happened to her in that place. Other than her eyes… I wish I could fix that. I tugged her close. I need to go back to my chores. I weeded the place. It was hard work. A lot of space. I was tired by the end of it. I went inside. I need a shower. Badly. I smell awful. I turned on the water. Hmm. There we go. So nice. I showered quickly. I dressed and went downstairs. Lunch should be done soon. Yum. I think it's just sandwiches today. Good enough for me. I helped the boys pick up their toys. Cuties.  
Lunch was good. Food, right? Hn I guess. I ate quickly and once more focused on Liss. She still needs my help. Sometimes I wish she wasn't blind so she could see the man I have become. I sighed. Oh well there's nothing I can do about it. But help her. I always will. I love her. I have for quite a while now. She’s mine. So long as she accepts me. I could feel the weight of the ring in my pocket. I'm scared. What if she says no? What if she says yes? I huffed. This is so hard. I walked over to her.  
“Liss?” I asked quietly so as not to startle her.  
“Hmm?” she muttered.  
“I need to ask you something,” I said nervously.  
“What?” she yawned.  
“Will you marry me?” I asked. She shot up in bed. I chuckled at her quietly.  
“Yes, a million times yes!” she squealed. I grinned and hugged her. She kissed me. Hmm.   
“Mine,” I muttered and slipped the ring on her finger. She grinned happily. I stroked her cheek. Hmm. Mine. I can't believe she said yes. I just held her to me. I'm so happy. I love her so much and now… Yay. I chuckled happily. She giggled happily. We laid there to rest. This is nice. I stroked her hair as she felt her ring. I hope I had gotten the right one. She chuckled. “D-do you like it?” I asked.  
“I love it,” she whispered.  
“Good,” I said. She grinned. I smiled. All mine, right? Yeah. I love her so much. She deserves the world. Everything. I hope that one day I can give her just that. I hope. Hope is all we have. It’s too calm. I think the walkers have been drawn somewhere. Why? By who? I sighed and got up slowly. No one has heard anything from what's left of the government in ages. I just… I don't want to admit it but I'm scared. For all of us. Especially for Liss. My beautiful Lissa. She has to live. I love her too much. Her and the children need to live. At least them. The walkers have to be destroyed. I looked at Liss, fast asleep. We need a plan to save everyone. Badly. I went downstairs quietly, I need to talk to somebody. I found Avalon and Nadia. Jack walked in. I sat down.  
“What's worrying you?” Jack asked.  
“It’s too quiet out there,” I say.  
“Yeah I noticed, we've been here for weeks and nothing other than wild animals has dared to attack us,” he said. I sighed. “My first year out of highschool I didn't do much everyone knows that, one day I got bored and looked up well the undead, most was bull crap Gothic stuff, but there was this one website,” he said.  
“So?” I asked as Aves started to drift off.  
“So there is a way to draw them to certain areas, even if they were originally created in a lab,” he said. I looked down at Avalon. “The scientists that originally created these walkers must know how to draw them in,” Jack said.  
“Like an army,” Nadia said.  
“Exactly like an army,” Jack said. I was worried. “We need to find a cure and find a way to kill off the ones that are too far gone,” he said. I nodded in agreement. “Hmm if only I knew where they were being drawn to,” he said.   
“We could get one on a chain and follow it,” I suggested.  
“That could get us killed,” Avalon said. I shrugged.  
“Maybe if we hacked a tracking satellite,” Jack mused.  
“Hmm, I think that could work,” I muttered.  
“We'll start in the morning, it's getting late,” he said. I nodded and went to check on Liss. She was still fast asleep. Hmmm. I yawned sleepily. I snuggled in bed with her. I fell asleep quickly. 

Erica’s POV

Sleep is needed. But sadly it's morning. Grrr. I got up and got dressed. I went to wake Noah. He's such a heavy sleeper. I shook him awake. He groaned at me. I rolled my eyes. I went to make breakfast. Food. I'm starved. What to make? Hmmm. Bacon. Bacon and eggs. Yum. I got to work on making it. Plus biscuits. Yes. I cooked quickly. I'm hungry and I know everyone will be up soon. Hmmm. I had most of it finished by the time everyone was up. I plated everything up. Then grabbed my own plate. Hmmm, yum. We need to make a store run. Soon too. Maybe we'll go today. I sighed. It's too quiet. Much much too quiet.  
There hasn't been an attack in weeks. It should be a good thing. But it's more worrying. We are all like this. Scared that something big is coming. I smiled as Dean and Tony ran in. They could sense the tension around them, and were always ready to cheer us up. Silly boys. I handed them their food. They grinned up at me. I smiled. Sweeties, both of them. So cute. I smiled and ate. Yum. I sighed lightly. Kai… I miss you. I want to find you. So badly. I sighed. I busied myself by cleaning. I need to focus. On anything but him. If I don't I'll break down. I sniffled. I can do this. I have to do this. I'll break down later. When I’m alone. At night. I sighed. I can make it. I have to. For him. For the others. Mainly him. And the boys.  
I went to do my chores. Ugh. Oh well they need to be done. And everyone does them. I sighed and got to work. It’s my turn to clean all five bathrooms. Ew. I huffed. I got the cleaning supplies. Bleach, that stuff. I tied a rag around my nose and mouth. Nasty. It took four hours. Ugh. I sighed, tired. There was a commotion downstairs. I ran. The guys were carrying in a wounded man. Oh my god… Kai. I ran over.  
“Erica find the medical supplies!” Jack ordered. I made a break for it. I found them in Jack's bathroom. I ran back. They had him on the table and I could see where Kai had apparently had a sword fight or something. Oh God… They ripped his shirt off. I bit my lip. He looks like he's been clawed. I gulped and walked over with the stuff and resorted to stroking his hair. It was caked in mud and blood and God knows what else. I got warm water and a rag and tried to clean him up. I got most of it but it needs a real washing. He groaned. I stroked his cheek.  
“It’s okay, I’m here,” I murmured.  
“Eri… Erica?” he muttered.  
“I’m here,” I whispered.  
“I finally… Found you,” he said. I smiled softly. He winced in pain. I stroked his hair. He stayed quiet while he was being stitched. I helped him sit up. He was a mess.  
“Let’s get you clean,” I murmured. He nodded. I took him to my room and to it’s bathroom. I ran some bath water. Then helped him ease into it. He grunted a bit. I washed his hair. He washed his private. Nothing I haven’t seen before. No one tell Noah. I kissed Kai’s cheek. I'm so glad he's here. He’s alive. Yay. Mine. Hmm. I helped him dry off. Then wrap his bandages. It looks horrid. So many stitches. I kissed him. Hmm. Mine.  
“What happened?” I ask him.  
“After the infection hit, I had to work my way back into town, only when I got there, you weren’t,” he started.  
“When did you get back into town?” I ask him.  
“About two months ago, had to walk here you know, you better love me for that,” he joked.  
“I have loved you since I met you,” I tell him, laughing. He looked up at me, a soft smile decorating his face, and in that moment it seemed to him that his injuries, his hurts, none of it mattered.  
“I’ve missed you,” I tell him.  
“I missed you too Yue,” he murmured sleepily.  
“I still wanna know why you call me that,” I say.  
“You’ll find out eventually,” he says. I shook my head at his silliness as he yawned.  
“You should rest,” I murmured.  
“I will when you do,” he says. I shake my head again. I gave him my best death glare. He beams. I sighed and cuddled next to him.  
“Goodnight hot shot,” I tell him. Before I finish the sentence he’s already asleep. I chuckled as his arms tugged me closer as if to reassure him that I was here, I wasn’t going anywhere. I must’ve fallen asleep too because somehow my head was laying on his chest. I sighed as I woke, I need to fix dinner. “Baby, I gotta go cook, I’ll come get you when I’m done,” I murmured to him. He woke up, looked at me and smiled. Looking relieved that I was still here. I kissed him gently on his lips, turned towards the door and walked to the kitchen. Hmm what should I make tonight? Kai’s favorite, country fried steak with gravy and mashed potatoes, a baked potato for Jack. Works for me, so I get to work. It's not hard depending on who's cooking. I’m almost done when I see Noah glaring at me. Uh oh. I finish cooking and walk over. “What Noah?” I ask.  
“I hear your Kai is back,” he says, looking up as Kai walks into the kitchen also giving him his death glare.  
“Be easy on him Noah. I know you still like being my big protective brother, but he’s hurt,” I tell him.  
“I know that,” he scowled. “I just don’t want him touching you that way until either I get to know him or you get married, and seeing how things are right now I don’t think the married thing is gonna work,seeing how we’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse,” he adds.  
“Meaning I’m never getting laid right, Noah? I know you're trying to help but trust me, you're not,” I say. He scowled. “Look No, he’s the one for me ok? If you wanna get to know him, go ahead. But if you hurt him, I will hurt you,” I add. He starts laughing. Kai chuckled at me.  
“Look E, I’m, just messing with you, I already got to know him. I met him like two years ago,” he says. I punch him on the arm. “Ahh,” he says, still laughing. I scowled at him.   
“Jerks,” I say to the both of them. Kai comes over and wraps his arms around me. Mine.  
“You're all mine,” he whispers in my ear. I couldn’t help it as my cheeks flooded red. Noah starts laughing again. I glared at him. Then Newt walks into the kitchen and then it’s Noah’s turn to blush. I look at Kai and we both start laughing. Newt looks confused a second then comes to help me cook, and we finish together as she looks at Noah again.  
“Supper!” we yell in unison. I laughed and grabbed Jack’s baked potato from the oven. Then I hear Matt laughing, I turn to look and see what he’s laughing at. Even I had to crack a grin. Tony had drawn a picture of Noah with hearts for his eyes and has Newt also doing the same. I snickered. Noah walks outside embarrassed. I shook my head as the others finally came in. Nadia walks in and looks at me snickering.  
“Ok, what did we-” she starts to ask and then sees Tony’s drawing. She bit her lip to keep from gawfuling. Newt walks outside to talk to Noah. We all crowd to the window. Hehehe. Noah pulls Newt over and kisses her. She looks surprised at first and then sinks into it.  
Hmmm, victory. Hahahahahahahahaha. I chuckled and plated the food. I can't wait to eat it. Jack came down then. He saw them kissing.  
“Well I win that bet,” he said. I chuckled and handed him his plate. He practically drooled. I chuckled. He dug in immediately. I grabbed my plate, yum. I dug in. I had done a great job. So yummy. Just yes. Once everyone was done Kai helped me clean. He must feel better. I kissed him. He grinned. Mine, all mine. Hmm. He chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Silly man. I love him though. So much. I'm glad he's safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Matthew’S POV

I smiled at Erica. She deserves this. She deserves to be happy. We're headed to a store today. We need things. More computers and such. And food. I loaded a truck up. We found a new store. One that wasn't almost empty. I sighed. It's getting harder to find stores. And even harder to find what we need. Like clothes for the boys. They grow fast. Just as they should. I chuckled at the thought. I put Dean in his carseat. He smiled. He's such a good little boy. So sweet. I kissed his head. Tony pouted. I chuckled and kissed his head too. Silly. I got in the passenger seat. Jack drove. It was a few miles on out. The boys were playing in the back. It was nice driving like this. I love my family. It's a good one. I smiled.  
“You're happy,” Jack commented.  
“Should I not be?” I smiled.  
“No, it's just strange to find any of us with a dopey looking smile on their face for no reason,” he chuckled.  
“I just realized how much I love my family,” I smiled.  
“You're such a softy, I love you too,” he grinned. I smiled and the boys gagged.  
“Ew their being mushy!” Dean exclaimed. I laughed. I kissed Jack's cheek. Dean cringed. We chuckled at him. Silliness. We eventually got to the store. We went in, Raiden joking. Who knows what about. But Liss laughed. Dorks. I smiled. I went to find the boys clothes and shoes. I found some food. Not much though. Hmmm… I did find a lot of flour and cornmeal. We need that. I made sure to get all of it. I found some canned fish. Ew. But it’s food. Ew. I sighed and grabbed it. Just gross. Tony likes it. I don't know how. I sighed and went to find the others. Jack and Raiden were at the electronics. I showed them all I found. They both made faces at the fish stuff. Tony grinned though. Ew. I shook my head at him.  
Strange little boy. I ruffled his hair. Silly little boy. I love him. All of them. I smiled softly. My family. I hummed happily. I'm just really happy. Just happy. Hmm. I love it, all of it. Just yes. So much yes. Hmm. I laughed softly. I'm such a dork. I love it. I looked at Jack. Mine. He looks so handsome.   
“I love you,” I smiled.  
“I love you more,” he said.  
“Hmm, no, I don’t think so,” I smirked.  
“Uh huh, you have no clue,” he smirked. I smiled. He ruffled my hair. I laughed. He chuckled. Mine. He kissed my cheek. I grinned dopily. He rolled his eyes at me. I chuckled. Hmm. We went home. I helped unload everything. I’m sleepy. I yawned. Jack chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Mine. I ate a sandwich for dinner. Corned beef. With mustard. I hummed. I held in another yawn. I went to our room. I showered and got in my PJs. I’m so tired. I got in bed and buried my face in Jack's pillow. I want my Jack. But he's putting the boys to bed. Grrr. I breathed in his scent. I hear a chuckle. I glanced at the door where Jack had just come in. I made motions for him to join me. He chuckled and got in his pjs first. I pouted. He climbed in next to me. Hmmm.  
Yay. I cuddled to him. He wrapped his arms around me. Mine. Hmmm. I yawned. I feel safe and warm and loved. I drifted off sleepily. Hmm. I fell asleep. When I woke I was alone. Hmmm. I smell pancakes. Hmmm… I got dressed. Hmm, I don’t wanna be up. But pancakes. I went for food. I didn't bother getting dressed. Just went down stairs. Jack was making pancakes. I kissed him. He chuckled and kissed me back. I love him. Mine. All mine. Hmm. I smiled softly. He handed me a plate of food. Yes, pancakes. I ate quickly. Just yum. Now to set up the computers. We need to hack this satellite. Then we need to find a way to bomb the zombies. Fun. I got the computers hooked up. We have work to do. Raiden and Jack hacked the system. I watched. It was tricky but they got in. Finally!  
“Okay the ones in North America are being drawn to… Sacramento California,” Jack said.  
“Not that far from here,” I pointed out.  
“Four states away, we need a bomb or something,” Raiden said.  
“We could build one but we’d need time,” Jack muttered, just then Owen ran down stairs with a happy yell.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“She’s pregnant! Oh my god she’s pregnant! I’m gonna be a dad!” he yelled.  
“Jace! You owe me fifty dollars!!!” Jack called.  
“Damn! Seriously?” he called.  
“Yeah! And tell Alice she owes me twenty!” Jack called. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Avalon slowly making her way downstairs, as if she were sore. Ew.  
“Perv! I’m not sore from that! I’ve been sick all morning!” she glared.  
“I didn't say anything!” I defended.   
“You had the look,” she scowled.  
“No I didn't,” I said.  
“Yes you did,” Jack chuckled.  
“Shut up,” I grouched. He smirked. I scowled. He chuckled at me. And cue pout.  
“You know that doesn't work on me,” he said. Deeper pout. He just went back to the computer. Pout. No reaction. Grrr. “I would suggest hacking the government and using the nuclear bombs but that could kill us all in the long run,” he said.  
“Agreed,” Raiden said.  
“The amount of people still alive and not walkers is too small to attack them directly,” I said. Aves sat next to Owen to watch.  
“Exactly, we would also lose too many,” Raiden said.  
“When we do this, how will it work?” asked Owen.  
“If you would shut up and listen, you would see that's what we're trying to figure out,” Jack scowled.  
“I’ve only been in here three minutes,” Owen said.  
“Exactly so shut up,” Jack said. Owen pouted, and Jack flipped him off. Avalon snickered quietly. Well he's in a bad mood. Oh well. I'll find a way to cheer him up later. Hehehe. They got back to work. I dozed. Battle tactics and such are really boring. Grrr. Someone put coffee in front of me. Ohhh. Yum. I drank it quickly. “Awake now?” Jack teased. I smiled. “So I hacked into a few places and found the missiles that aren't nuclear,” he said.  
“Good,” I say.  
“It won't get rid of all of them, but enough so that we can fight back,” he said.  
“Fun,” I yawned.  
“Yep,” he said. I sat up.   
“What time is it?” I asked yawning.   
“Almost lunch,” he said. I nodded. He helped me up. Whoa head rush. I leaned on him. “Come on, you need to do something other than sit there and watch me work,” he said. I sighed.  
“Yeah I know,” I sighed. We went outside. I hissed at the sunlight. Jack laughed. A real genuine laugh. I haven't ever heard him laugh like that. I kissed him. He kissed me back even harder. Mine, how I love him.  
“Eewww! They're kissing!!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Ew!” Tony said. Jack laughed again. I chuckled. Jack picked Dean up. He cringed. Jack kissed his cheek. Silly.  
“Ew cooties,” Dean said. I laughed at that.  
“Only girls have cooties,” Jack said.  
“Nuh uh!” Dean said.  
“Yeah huh! All girls have cooties,” Jack said. Dean stuck out his tongue. Jack did the same. I smiled fondly. It's little moments like this when you can really see that they're dad and son. I kissed Dean’s cheek. He made a face. So silly. Sweet little boy. We love him. So so much. Our little one. Hn. I sighed. We have to make the world safe. Fun, right? Ish? No. Whatever. Grr. We can do this. We have too. We need to. I sighed. We will do this. Once the missile was ready, we all got ready to go underground.

Jace's POV 

I packed mine and Alice's stuff. We’ll be there a while. Till it clears. Hmm. Raiden had sent out radio signals to everyone still alive. To get underground. I didn't purposely pack Alice's underwear… Hehehehehe. Shhh tell no one. I carried the stuff out. Everyone was downstairs packing food. I went to help out. I worked beside Alice. She smiled at me. I kissed her nose. She squeaked adorably. I chuckled softly. Mine. We soon had everything loaded up. Fun. No. I sighed, bored. I'll be bored for a while. Grrr. Oh well. We’ll be safe. I will definitely make sure that Alice is safe. If she’s not… Grr. I sighed. My love has to be safe!  
I need her. She's mine. All mine. We went into the large one room fallout shelter we had found. I sighed. It did have a small kitchen and working water. That’s good. Plus we had gotten a bunch of lanterns and stuff from a camping supplies store. I don’t want to be here. I want to be in my bed with Alice. Hehehehe. Yes.   
We set up beds so everyone would be comfortable. Dean and Tony would have to share, but I don't think they really care. They are itty bitty still. It's my turn to attempt to make dinner. I sighed. I suck at this. Badly. I guess canned soup. The good stuff. Chicken noodle. Yum. I got enough cans for all of us. All I had to do is heat it up, so I shouldn't mess that up. Unless it burns. I pray that I don't so that. I watched it closely. I can't mess this up. It is dinner. We have to eat it. Because survival. Yes. Much survival. Such yay. I chuckled. I can be such a dork at times. It’s great.

Owen’s POV

I snickered as Jace tried to cook. Though I'm just as bad. I held my sweet Avalon. I can't believe that she's pregnant. She smiled sweetly. I kissed her cheek. She chuckled softly. Hmm. Mine. Yes. She fell asleep slowly. I covered her with a blanket. So beautiful… I love her. So much.  
“Missile launch in five… Four… Three… Two… One,” Jack said. Impact would be soon… My arms tightened around Avalon. “Impact in Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One,” Jack said and everything shook. Matt stumbled and fell to the floor. Jack caught him easily. He smiled softly. “I believe you just fell for me,” Jack teased.  
“Did that a long time ago,” Matt chuckled. Why are these two just so smooth? It’s adorable. Smooth gay men. I chuckled.   
“Daddy did the shaking stop?” Dean asked.  
“Almost buddy,” Tony murmured. The boys were hiding under a bed. I smiled at them softly and rubbed Avalon’s tummy as she cuddled close to me. I'm going to be a dad! She smiled softly. Hmm. Mine. I love her so much. So much. Once the shaking stopped, we got up to move around. I’m just glad we’re safe. So glad Avalon is safe… Our child is safe now. Thank God. We were handed soup. A bit overcooked but soup. Eh. I ate it anyway. It is food. When Avalon woke up I gave her her soup. She drank it slowly.  
“And how is my little one doing?” I murmured, talking to her tummy. I wish I could feel it move already.  
“Not till month four, it’s only month three,” she chuckled, amused. She gasped as something bumped my hand.  
“Defying expectations already little one?” I chuckled, rubbing soothingly.  
“If it's anything like Aves you know it will,” Jack chuckled. She chuckled.  
“It likes your voice,” she said. I chuckled. I kissed her tummy.  
“I love you little one,” I cooed. There was another small bump. I smiled wider. Huh. My little one. Yay. Avalon smiled at me, softly. I kissed her cheek. Mine. All mine. 

four months later

I smiled as Aves waddled over. Another scream came from the other side of the room. Nadia had gone into labor about an hour ago. Jack thinks she’s having twins. Jack is usually right. Erica and Newt are helping to deliver the baby. Or babies, Dean and Tony cuddled to us, covering their ears. There was a curtain around Nadia but it did nothing for sound. After another couple hours, we heard the first screams of a baby.  
(Here too)“Okay, there is… Two more,” I heard Newt cringe.  
“What! I c-can’t!” Nadia sobbed.  
“Yes you can Nadia!” Jack exclaimed.  
“You can do it love,” Andre murmured. Nadia whimpered.  
“Let her rest a second, number two isn’t ready just yet, let the others meet your daughter,” Newt said. Andre came out holding a little bundle. I stood, wanting to see my unofficial niece. He brought her over. I smiled and took her.  
“Named her yet?” Avalon asked, struggling to stand. I wouldn't let her. I brought the baby down to her.  
“Not yet,” Andre said. The others came over to see the baby girl. She's precious.   
“Can you watch her while I help Nadia?” Andre asked. I nodded. I held the little one as Andre ran back over to his new bride. The screaming started again. I snuck a glance at Avalon who was rubbing her swollen stomach and murmuring to our child. Another few weeks. And our little one will be here. Hmm. I handed her the little girl. She grinned happily.  
“Hi little one,” she cooed. I chuckled softly. I leaned over her. The little girl looks so much like Nadia. But with Andre’s eyes. So cute. Mine will be cuter. I just know it. I chuckled. I'm such a dork. She loves it. I know she does. Otherwise she would have left. Or worse. I sighed. My girl. And our baby. I finally have a real family. A real Coven. From the beginning they were more like a family than a coven. I love it. It's home. My home, my family. Hmm. I like the sound of that. I kissed Aves head. She chuckled at me and snuggled closer, holding the baby as another round of a baby's cries sounded.  
“We have a boy here,” Erica said.  
“Fabulous!” Nadia spat sarcastically, clearly in pain.  
“Just one more Nadia,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, just one more, hours of excruciating pain,” Nadia spat.   
“This one might only take minutes,” Jack said. She whimpered, clearly tired. Andre brought the boy out. I grinned, a boy. Andre looked tired. And his hand looks broken.  
“I think she broke my hand,” he said. I chuckled. “Hey, you laugh now but it’ll be your turn in a couple weeks,” he snorted, handing me the boy. Aww. So sweet. He looks exactly like Andre.  
“He looks just like you,” I smiled.  
“It’s a new born baby, it looks like a potato,” Avalon snorted.   
“And to a baby you probably look like a giant whale,” I said. She stared at me a second. Might have said the wrong thing… Please don't kill me. Her lip trembled. I kissed it. “I didn’t mean that lovely,” I said softly. There was another scream from Nadia. Andre ran back. Sooner this time there was another cry. And baby three.  
“Another girl!” Jack said. Aw!  
“Alright you're done Nadia, pass out if you want,” Newt says. Nadia groans in relief. Everyone just kinda chuckles a bit. Andre brings out the last baby. This one is a bit smaller than the rest. But jeez she had a set of lungs.  
“We'll name them when Nadia wakes back up,” Andre said. I nodded as I looked on the last girl. Like the perfect match up of both of them. I chuckled as Andre sat down. “That was exhausting,” he said.  
“It was exhausting to listen too,” I say.  
“Imagine how Nadia feels, how I’m gonna feel,” Avalon said.  
“You should try being the doctor sometime,” Jack said as he came over from changing into clean clothes. I snorted.  
“Daddy… When can I go outside?” Dean asked.  
“It shouldn't be too long now son,” Jack chuckled. Dean nodded. Jack picked him up.  
“Someone needs to go see what’s left,” I say.  
“I will later,” Jack said. I nodded, handing him one of the babies, the boy. He took the boy gently. So sweet.  
“It's so squishy,” Dean said. I laughed softly.  
“You were too,” I chuckled.  
“Was not,” he pouted.  
“Yes you were buddy,” Jack chuckled. Dean continued to pout. I smiled at the silly boy. We all chuckled at him. So sweet. Hmm. I think it's getting late.   
“Come on you two, you need to sleep,” I say. Dean pouts again. Silly boy.  
“Come on Dean, bedtime,” Jack said.  
“Ten more minutes!” Dean pleaded.  
“No, bed,” Jack said. I grabbed Tony. He was tired. Silly. We got the boys in bed. Jack and I decided to go out. We hadn't used anything nuclear so it shouldn't be that bad. He opened the door. It's quiet. And bright. The sun is shining and nothing looks destroyed or overrun by zombies. It’s just right. “We did it,” Jack said.  
“We really did,” I say, awed.  
“Tomorrow we open the doors for real and sound the all safe,” he said.  
“Sounds good to me,” I smiled. We went back inside. Aves was already fast asleep. I yawned and got in next to her. My silly Avalon. I fell asleep quickly. Hmmm. I woke up late the next day. Just holding my Aves. Hmm. Mine. I yawned and stretched. “Wake up baby,” I murmured.  
“No,” she mumbled. I chuckled and kissed her awake. Now she's up. Mine.  
“Get up lovebirds,” Jack said. She groaned. “Now,” he said. She managed to sit up. I got up.

Avalon's POV 

Ugh I'm fat. So fat. I hate it. Grrr. Love the baby hate the fat. I rubbed my tummy. I wish I knew the gender. I wish there was a way. But sadly no. I sighed and got dressed. Very carefully because I can't see my feet. Or where I’m going. I sighed. Owen helped me in the kitchen. I'm really hungry. I’m eating for two. Possibly three. I sighed. I'm too fat for this. I sat down. Ugh.  
“You okay?” Owen muttered.  
“I'm fat,” I said. He burst out laughing. I pouted. He smiled.  
“You're not fat love,” he said. I sighed. “Besides it's more to love,” he said. I cocked an eyebrow. He grinned. I chuckled and shook my head at him. Dork. My silly dork. I love him. So very much. Just yes. Much mine. I hungry. A plate was put in front of me. Yum. I scarfed down the bacon. Yum bacon. How I love it. My bacon. So yum. Mmmm. I smiled. I wonder if it's safe to go home? To our home. I hope it is. I miss it. I miss my own room. My house.  
“Hey everyone start packing up!” Jack called.  
“Really?” I asked.  
“Really,” he said. I grinned. I waddled over to my stuff. Pack! Yay! I chuckled. I am such a dork. I love it. I packed everything up. I get to go home… Yay. Finally… I finally finished packing. Nice. I sat down. I felt a pop. Oh shit, please tell that was a joint and not my water breaking? I looked down to see water spreading over the bed. Shit.   
“Owen,” I said.  
“Yes my love?” he asks dramatically.  
“Babies, now,” I say.  
“Oh shit,” he said. I nodded. He went to get Jack and Newt and Erica. I sat there. The pain hasn't begun yet. I need to breath. Yep. Just breath. Deep slow breaths. It’s okay little ones. Just wait a bit so they can get it all set up. Everything will be fine, I promise. It has to be. Owen scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bed. They had the curtain around it. I whined.  
“Just hold on Aves this shouldn't take too long,” Jack said. I nodded. Ow…  
“Pain’s started,” I grunted.  
“Just breathe through it kid,” he said. I bit my lip.  
“She's almost fully dilated,” Newt said. Owen took his place at my side. He took my hand in his. I cried out in pain. Gripping his hand tight. He rubbed my tummy.  
“The baby is crowning,” Erica said.  
“Baby, you need to push,” Owen said. I started pushing.  
“A-Ahh!” I screamed.  
“There we go,” Jack said as I heard a baby's cry. I whined.  
“Looks like that’s it,” Newt smiled. I whined.  
“Wait no there's another one,” Erica said. I groaned.  
“Just a bit more, now Owen come cut the cord of your son,” Jack said. I passed out. Okay not really but I did sleep for a couple of minutes before the pain woke me up again. I whined.  
“Just one more,” Newt said. I panted.  
“Push now!” Jack said. I screamed.  
“I-I can’t!” I cried.  
“Come on love, you can do it,” Owen said.  
“No! I can’t!” I sobbed, the child was somehow caught on something.  
“Hold on,” Jack said and pushed my stomach a bit. I cried out in pain. “Shit we're going to have to do a c-section,” he said. I whined loudly in pain.  
“The pain could kill her,” Erica said.  
“Then hold on and let me try one more thing,” he said. Owen murmured to me soothingly. Jack did something down there and suddenly I could feel the baby coming. I sighed, relieved. I pushed when told. I passed out just as the last child was born. When I woke again it was much later in the day. I whimpered. “Hey love,” Owen murmured.  
“Owen?” I muttered.  
“No I'm the Easter Bunny,” he said sarcastically. I hit his arm. “We need to name our children,” he said. Hmmm… “The second one is a girl by the way,” he said. “Can the boy be Owen Junior?” he asked.  
“His name is Trevor,” I smiled.   
“Trevor Trevor? Really?” he asked.  
“Your last name is black dumb shit,” I snickered.  
“No it's not, I'm the adopted one who's last name is Trevor,” he said.  
“... James,” I murmured.  
“Then here's an idea, name him James,” Owen said.  
“I just said that,” I scowled.  
“Whatever, now what about our daughter?” he asked.  
“Hmmm, you think of one I’ll say yay or nay,” I smiled.  
“Hmm how about… Lucy?” he said. I grinned. He smiled. Wow… I have kids. A-a family… A real, blood family. Yay. Hmmm. Wait where are they?  
“Owen, where are they?” I panicked, feeling my empty stomach.  
“Sleeping in those bassinets over there,” he said. I sighed, relieved. He kissed my head. He carried over my little Lucy. She's so small. I held her to my chest. My sweet little one. Such a precious gem. I kissed her head. She yawned and squirmed as she woke up.  
“Hi, hi princess,” I cooed. So beautiful. She had Owen’s blue eyes… Such startling blue eyes. Owen got James. My beautiful baby boy. I took him too. Hmm. Mine. They're so precious. So sweet… Hmm. My little ones. Yay. I hummed to them.  
“We'll get to go home soon” Owen said.  
“Good, I miss my house,” I chuckled.  
“Everyone does, I miss the privacy,” he said. I snuggled closer to him, I love him so much. He smiled and took little Lucy from my arms. “Hello darling,” he cooed. I smiled at them. I kissed James’s head. My son named after my first lover, named after my husband’s brother. My life is messed up. But who cares we just wiped out 80% of the zombies out there. We have a chance. We will survive this, even if we do lose some people along the way. The thought saddened me as I was reminded of Ginny, more than a year ago now… But I know she would want us to move forward and keep going. Keep going, kill zombies. Our old motto. I smiled softly.  
“Ginny, I want to name her Ginny,” I say. Owen raised an eyebrow at me. I looked up at him, taking our daughter and holding her to my chest. She yawned sleepily. Such a sweetie. Too precious for this world. I smiled and kissed her head. Home sounds like a great idea. “You wanna go home baby?” I cooed as Owen took James. She was already asleep. I smiled softly, we did it, it sank in, we did it. The world is mostly safe again. My parents didn’t die for nothing. No one died for nothing. I slowly drifted back off.

Jack's POV 

It's been three years since we mostly wiped out the walkers. The government is mostly set back up. Because of the very few choices we have better, less corrupt people in charge. I smiled as Little Ginny toddles over.  
“Unca Jack! Momma’s gonna get me!” she giggled. I swept her up.  
“I'll protect you little one,” I said grinning. Charlie James ran in too, hiding behind me, a towel trailing behind him as he ran from Avalon. Must be bath time, they hate baths. I grabbed him too. And I’m soaked now. “Aves if you need help wrangling your kids just ask,” I said. She scowled as she came in, more wet than either of the twins. I want to say that I didn't laugh but that would be a lie. Owen ran over to help her. I handed them their kids. Said kids pouted at me and said traitor. “Take your bath's both of you, or I'll tell the boys not to let you in the clubhouse,” I said. They gasped. I smirked. Silly. I went downstairs where the rest of the kids were. Nadia was asleep with the triplets on the couch. The two girls Sam, and Ana, and the boy Andrew. I smiled.  
They're cute kids really. Sweet too. Much better behaved than Aves's kids, no one tell her I said that. I chuckled. Dean is a rebellious six year old. I shook my head. It's just a stage I'm sure. I sat down with Matt. We are officially married now. Hmmm, mine. Jace and Alice are engaged finally. Finally! I mean it took forever. I almost had to blackmail the man! It’s kinda funny. Kai and Erica are married. I did it. I've been the official person for all of them. It’s kinda fun. Newt and Noah are engaged. I am doing it too. Raiden and Liss are married and expecting. It'll be safer to deliver the baby now at home in the clinic rooms we have. I yawned. Life is good. Very good. No one is out to kill us, and the zombies are gone. I was drifting off. We're safe and happy. Now what?  
The End.


End file.
